Kingdom Hearts: Next Generation Daughter of the Keyblade Master
by awsomeangel200
Summary: This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts where Sora's daughter Yume is the main protagonist of the story. She is the new welder for the keyblade, and goes on a journey to save the worlds from being swallowed in darkness.
1. A new light joins

This Story set off after Sora's adventure (since Dream Drop Distance and KH3) now him and Kairi are happily together. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are enjoying peace in the Disney Castle. Riku is trying his best to stay out of the darkness. Sora and Kairi are having a romanic day together at the peaceful island. (like a honeymoon) they had a romanic bath together sharing a make out kiss, later they had a perfect dinner later then well...lets just say they went all the way that night. After a 2 in a half hour of love making they went to sleep together in their bed.

A week later

Kairi was often feeling nauseous she hardly ate much, and kept vomiting once in a while. This cause Sora to get worried he wondered why she was so sick. Later then Kairi got a pregnancy test she went to the bathroom to test it out eventually it was a...positive! She was pregnant and she was happy and couldn't wait to tell Sora she felt like a flower that just blossomed. When Sora came to with Kairi to bed she finally had the chance.

"Sora you know we will always be together always right?" Kaid said to him

"Yes Kairi, of course what's wrong?" Sora said concerned

"I'm...i'm pregnant." Kairi said nervously

Sora was filled with joy "Really? That's great! We're goanna have a baby!"

Kairi was happy " I know this is amasing."

Sora came closer to Kairi and kissed her lips "We're goanna have a family." He said softly.

The love couple went to sleep together, Sora had his arms in Kairi's hips.

Three months later

Kairi's stomach started to get a little bigger, however most of her clothes didn't fit her anymore. She went through her closet and tried out every clothes she had in her closet. She was frustrated and threw a dress at Sora's face.

"UHHGG! Nothing fits!" Kairi said angry

" That's why I thought you might need new clothes." Sora stated

Kairi tried one out it was a nice long green mumu with short sleeves. It was perfect.

"Thank you Sora" Kairi said pleased

" Your welcome babe." Sora was glad

Soon after Sora told Riku that Kairi was pregnant he surprised

"Good luck with the baby, Sora" Riku said

"Thanks" Sora said

A couple of months later Kairi was now 5 months pregnant. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy herd the news about Kairi's pregnancy.

"Garsh! Sora must be happy about this, there's a new baby on the way. Goofy said

"Yeah and I can teach it how to play games." Donald said excited

" Is the new destiny." Mickey said in his head

Once Kairi was 8th month pregnant Riku had in a little hospital. He had Kairi laying in a little bed where Sora stand next to her to found out the baby's gender.

"Ahh Goofy do you know who will be guiding the little one through life" Donald questioned

"It's parents?" Goofy said

"Ok sure technicly but who's goanna teach it how do stunts, talent and outstanding tricks, I'm telling you Goofy we're goanna have a blast you ,me and the little one." Donald said

"Oh by the way what is it goanna be huh?" Donald asked Riku

Riku chuckled "It's goanna be a girl."

"Girl." Donald said

"GIRL?!" Donald and Goofy shouted in question then they both fainted.


	2. A light is born

A month later finally Kairi was 9 month pregnant so everyone decided to throw her a baby shower, since the baby was a girl they decorated the room with pink threads and balloons the place was beautiful. The first present was a pink blanket and bottle and a headband with a bow. The second present was white teddy bear with a pink bow around the neck.

"Sora! Sora look!" Donald said loudly

Sora paid attention.

"We also brought a present for the baby too." Goofy said

They stepped aside as they show King Mickey with his back turned as soon as he turn around he had a baby carring pouch pink with a red heart on it.

"Tada!" The King said

"Ahh guys that's so nice thank you" Sora said

"You know the baby gotta love it." Donald said

Later that evening Sora gives Kairi his present Kairi had it on her lap and slowly released the ribbon and open the present. She pulled out a little pink baby dress Kairi was pleased.

"Awww a little baby dress, oh Sora I just know she'll love it." Kairi said

"I know." Sora said

Sora got up from the chair.

" There's more." Sora stated

Kairi wondered "What else is there?" she though

Sora pulled her up with by the hand since her stomach is bigger it's hard for her to get up on her own.

"It's a surprise." Sora said

He cover Kairi's eyes and guided her to the nursery (it was set up by Sora , Kairi never knew it")

"Can I look now?" Kairi said eagerly

"Easy don't freak out the baby." Sora said a little concerned

"The baby's fine it's the freak out father I'm worried about." Kairi said while trying to take out Sora's hands off her eyes.

"Nuh-uh! No peaking." Sora said keeping her eyes behind his hands.

Sora took his hand out of Kairi's eyes, her eyes were still closed.

"Ok...open up." Sora said

Kairi slowing opening her eyes and was speechless at the sight it was very pretty the room was painted pink, there was a fluffy big Heart-shaped rug on the floor. There was letters hangs on the wall saying "It's a girl!" Then next on the right side of the room there was a white droow with a ballerina on top a pink rabbit and a raggly little doll. Kairi explored the room until she notice a crib with pretty decors hanging by the top it had hearts, flowers, and paopu star.

"I made it myself." Sora said next to Kairi

"Oh Sora it's beautiful, the baby's goanna love it." Kairi said happily

"Yeah." Sora said softly with his arm around her.

Then they started to walk out of the room.

"Sora, this is goanna be the world our baby's goanna grow up do you think she'll enjoy it?" Kairi asked

"Of course she will I'll make her feel comfortable here." Sora said with conviction

"Ok "daddy" I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years." Kairi said joking

Sora chuckled at her joke.

Two days later

Kair was feeling very heavy she could hardly even walk, Sora to keep holding her hand.

"Wow I'm surprised it hasn't come yet." Riku said

"Well I guess..." All of sudden Kairi felt something breaking inside then she felt liquid spilling from her (you know where).

There was a icky liquid on the floor then Donald slipped from it.

"Why is the floor all wet?" Donald asked

Sora looked at Kairi shocked...it was time.

"My water just broke!" Kairi shouted

Kairi could stay up she was in a lot of pain she couldn't stand the agony, she just lied on the ground.

"Hang in there baby." Sora said

Sora carried Kairi to the bed and let her down gently, Kairi had her hands on her stomach suffering from the exteme pain. Sora got a bucket of hot water with a wet clouth and passed it around her face. "Ok baby clam down, just take it easy, relax." Sora said calming her down. Riku came in and slowly separating Kairi's legs and looked inside.

"I see the head." Riku said

" W-what!" Kairi said surprised

"Ok I think it's getting there, but I'm need you to push ok?" Riku said to Kairi

Sora hold on to Kairi's hand.

Kairi nodded as soon as Riku put his hands in to reach the infant fits of scream came out of Kairi mouth it hurt very bad, she squeezed Sora hand very tight, yes it hurt but Sora couldn't pull away Kairi needed him.

"Is she coming?" Sora asked

"Hold on there." Riku said

Kairi screamed even more louder she was pushing with all her might, it burned so bad, Sora comfort her by rubbing her head gently so she can feel a little better. The baby was almost there so far it was coming out. Then all of a sudden a cry came out, the child was born and healthy.

"Ok, I got her! I got her!" Riku said as he pulled the little bundle from Kairi's body. Sora was amazed, Kairi smiled with her eyes closed. Riku took the little baby girl and clean her off then he rapped her up in a pink blanket. He smiled as he gave the to baby to Kairi and said "She's amazing.". Kairi had the little bundle in her, Sora looked at his little daughter as Kairi revealed her pretty face. The couple were so blessed. "Oh Sora she's wonderful." Kairi whispered "Yeah she is." Sora agreed The two of them enjoy a peaceful with their new daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Sora said softly

Kairi looked at him and smiled. "We should name her Yume." Sora suggested "Yume. That a great name." Kairi agreed. In a second the baby opened her eyes for the first time and looked up at her parents "Hi we're your parents." Kairi said to her little baby girl. Then she hand the little infant to Sora. "Hi there, sweetheart. Welcome to the world." Sora said to his little girl while grabing her tiny hand with his fingers. Then 5 minutes later, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came in the room to see the newborn.

"Hey guys." Sora said soft enough for the baby.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Kairi said

Kairi showed to little baby to the three of them. They saw the precious baby girl sucking her thumb. Goofy was pleased, Donald cooed at her, the king could only smile. Donald almost shed a tear, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Donald said about to sob. "I didn't." Goofy said then he started sobbing loud and took a tissue and blew his nose. Kairi giggled "So who picked out the name?" Donald asked the couple "A that Sora choosed." Kairi told them Sora spoked up "Everyone meet Yume." "Aww!" The king, the knight, and the wizard were all pleased with the beautiful name that fit the bundle perfectly. The baby cooed at her parents , a new family was born.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I love the name Yume because it sound nice and it's Japanese for "dream" which is prefect because Sora's name is Japanese for "sky" and Kairi's name is Japanese "sea" and Riku's name is Japanese for "land".

Wait till you see the next chapter. :)


	3. Simple and Clean

"I feel something connecting to me."

"It's like something is waiting a head."

"Something yet to come."

"Is the future coming for me."

Yume said those words as she floated slowly in water with her eyes close, she didn't know if it was a dream or not it felt so real to her, She kept falling and falling deeper and deeper into the surface as soon as she was at the bottom of the water she opened her eyes she founds herself in the island where she sees her friend Taision who was standing right in front of her, in the water. She tries to go up to him but stops as she notice the waves surrounding her, Taision turns around at her and holds out his hand to her with a smirk in his face. She gasp and runs to him but the waves falls into them as she tries to reach, It was hard to see with water blurring her vision. Taision still had his hand out to Yume she tries to reach out for him but the waves were too strong and it pushed her away.

When she founds herself in the water again as she comes out to catch her breath she looks around to sees her friend Nini waving at her as waves to her, Yume waves at her back and comes at her, Nini jumps for joy as Yume came with her hands on knees as she tries to catch her. Then she looks up to Nini and smiles at her. Nini giggles at her until she saw something up in the sky, Yume looks up too to see what it is. Both of the girls were shocked at what was up ahead, it was another Yume falling from the sky. Yume becomes extremely shocked and starts to fall into the ground when it turns into the sky again, Nini reaches to her as she disappears from Yume sight. Yume founds herself in a electrical place where she saw her other friends Raymond and Rhian she tries to catch them but is wash away from water.

Yume kept floating until she find herself in a dark place once she step on the floor a bunch of doves start flying out as she seals her eyes. She sees the doves flying around as the floor reveals a picture of Snow white & the 7 darws she looked up as the birds flew away.

Yume just stood there until she heard a voice speaking to her "Yume you have nothing to fear, just follow me as I guide you ok?" The voice said

Yume nodded as suddenly three boxes came out of the boxes came from the ground, one had a sword, one had a staff, and one had a shield. Yume walked closely to the boxes when a voice spoke to her again.

"You must chose one object to use alright?" Yume continued to walk up to the sword and hold it in her hand.

"Are you willing to use this sword as defense?" the voice asked her. Yume nodded as the sword disappeared from her hands.

"Now that you have something, you must give something back in return." Yume heard the voice and agreed.

Then she went to the staff and hold it in her hand, "Are you willing to give up the staff as magic?" Yume nodded to the voice despite the fact she loved magic. The staff disappeared from her hands, then the boxes stated to sunk as she was covered up in darkness she kept struggling until she found herself in another floor with a picture of Belle. She herd a loud noise as she walked backwards away from the it then started to run but couldn't go any further. Some black rare creatures with yellow eyes popped out then the sword came back to her hand for her to she ran up to them and tried to slash it. One sneaked up behind her. "Behind you!" the voice warned, Yume turn around and sliced it as it vanished. "There's no need to be afraid and remember, don't be afraid of the dark." The voice told her.

All of a sudden the floor started to crack until it broked causing her to fall, she then found herself in another floor with a picture of Aurora she stood in the middle of the picture with her shadow as she turn to it, it started to pop out Yume jumped surprised as her shadow turn into a vicouse monster. Yume stood there like if she was paralyzed at that point her sword came out then she was ready to fight. She kept hitting it by it's hand hoping it would fall apart, but it didn't work. As soon as it was goanna smack her she dougde the attack and jump up and sliced it's face it started to fall into the darkness. Then the darkness crept up to Yume too she was sinking into the darkness until and swallowed her up...

Yume woke up and saw the sun shining in her face and found herself in the island as releifed she laid back down on the sand until she saw a boy's face.

"Whoa!" Yume said as she got back up. The boy started to laughed

"Geez Taision do you have to be so rude?" Yume said annoyed

"Yume your so lazy you just doze off in the middle of construction." Taision said

"There's a reason for that!" Yume said loudly

"Yeah right." Taision said

"No I was in this strange place and this big thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breath, I couldn't-" Taision interrupted her as he pinched her cheek.

"Ow!" Yume said in pain then smack Taision hand away from her face.

"Were you having dreams again?" Taision said

"It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know" Yume said looking down on the ground

"What was that place, so bizzare." Yume said

"Yeah sure whatever." Taision said not paying attention.

"Say, Taision what was your homeland like, you know where you grew up?" Yume asked

"Haven't I told you already? I don't remember." Taision said

"Nothing at all?" Yume asked

"Nothing." Taision said

"Well...have you ever thought about heading back?" Yume asked him

"Well, I'm happy here." Taision said

"Really?" Yume asked

"But you know what? I wouldn't mind seeing what it's like out there." Taision said

"Me too, and all those other worlds out there I wanna see them all." Yume said.

"Then let's get started." said Taision

"Hey!" a boy Raymond said

"Are you two slacking again?" a young girl Nini said

"Looks like we're the only working the raft huh?" Raymond said

Raymond walking up to Yume throwing a sail at her. Nini laughed. Then Raymond threw a piece of wood at Taision.

"Well aren't you as lazy as he is." Raymond said to Yume with his hands on his hips.

Yume laughed and said "So you notice, ok let's all do it together."

"Wanna make it first, I'll race ya." Nini said

"Huh?" Yume said

"You gotta be kidding right?" Taision said

"You ready...GO!" Nini yelled

Yume and her friends raced to first however Nini was last in line.

* * *

New Characters

Yume- Sora's daughter, a beautiful girl with ruffle blond hair with pigtail braids and fluffed bangs. Wearing a long pink jacket with a white dress underneath and red shoes with white socks. She has pretty white skin as Kairi. She's an upeat fourteen year old with bright personality.

Taision- A boy with spiked caramel-brown hair. He wears a light green shirt with a dark green star on it and orange-brown pants and brown shoes. He moved to Destiny Island at a very young age. He doesn't remember his homeland or anything about it. He can be stirn and sometime rude at times.

Nini- A playful girl with long black hair with a blue flower hair clip. She wears a long sleeve shirt and with a navy blue skirt with black shoes. She's very fun and loves to play a lot.

Raymond- A seriouse boy with black spiked hair and wears glasses and a black shirt with blue striped sleeves and navy blue jeans and sliver-black shoes. He sometimes have an attitude and is very hard on people sometimes, but can be friendly too.

They'll be more new characters coming.


	4. An Unexpected Event

Yume and her friends raced each other until they reach the end, Yume won but was out of breath they caught up with Fumie and Rhian they were ready to prepared the raft but they need the supply. Nini would gather their belongings, Taision would get the food, Fumie would get string to tie the raft together, Raymond would get soft sleeping bags for them to sleep threw a all-night trip, and Rian got games for entertainment, and Yume would have to get the supplies. Nini told Yume to get extra clouth for their sail and the wood of course, and to get water for them to drink but not from the ocean! So Yume got water from the waterfall and made sure it was healthy and good to drink. She went to a little treehouse to get a nice, soft clouth. Then she gather all the wood available to build the perfect raft. She returned to Nini with all the supplies.

"Great job Yume! At this rate we'll have the raft done in no time!" Nini said with excitement

Later at dusk time the five friends were all together watching the sunset by a paopu fruit tree. Yume sat on the paopu tree Taisian sat next her. Nini sat on the ground next to Rhian , while Raymond just stand up laying against the tree.

"So... Taision's home is out there somewhere right?" Yume asked

"Could be who knows? We'll never know by staying out here." Raymond said

"But how far could the raft take us?" Yume asked

"That depends, we won't know until we see." Taision said

"So suppose you get to another world...(Nini giggled) ...what would you do there?" Nini asked Taision

"Hmmm, I haven't really though about it, I only wondered what were doing here in this island." Taision said

"Like if we're birds traped in a small cage?" Rhian stated

"Hey don't think of it that way, my dad told me this small world is part of something much bigger." Yume said

"I kind of agree with Yume." Raymon stated

"So if they are many other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Taision asked

"And suppose our little world is a piece of something much greater." Taision continued

"Maybe we could of end up living somewhere else right?" Taision asked putting his hands behind his head

"I don't know." Yume said putting hand on her knees.

"Excacly that why we have to go there and find out just seating here won't change a thing." Taision said

"You really have been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Yume said

"Yeah if you haven't been here I probably wouldn't have mention any of this. Yume thanks." Taision said to her.

Yume giggled "Your welcome." she said happily

As the group headed back home...

"Yume!" Raymond yelled as he tossed Yume a paopu fruit

"You wanted one didn't you?" Raymond asked her

"A paopu fruit?" Yume asked confused

"Yep, if two people share one there destines become intertwine, they'll remain in eachother's life no matter what." Raymond explained

"C'mon I know you wanna you try it." he said smirking.

"What are you talking-" Yume asked confused until Raymond started laughing.

Raymond started to race Yume as he run fast to catch up with the group. Yume ran after him to catch up.

* * *

Yume came home after the run. Her mother Kairi was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey sweetie." Kairi said wraping her arms around her little girl with the most motherly hug. She walked passed the living room as she went upstares to her room then she changed into her white nightgown, she lied down on her soft bed and rested her head on her comfy pillow. She had her arms on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling, think of how her adventure with her friends will be like they will be leaveing soon. Sora came into her room with a present in his hands. Yume sat up on her bed.

"Is that for me dad?" Yume asked her father

"Yes, this is something for you to take on your journey, go ahead open it." Sora said handing his daughter the present. Yume shaked the bag next to her ear to hear what was inside then she took out the ribbon and unwrapped the gift from the wraping paper. She open her mouth at what she saw, it was a beautiful charm bracelete with shalocthelle shell and paopu stars with pink hearts. Yume smiled joyfully she loved it so much. Sora was glad to see his daughter smile.

"Your mother and I made it this to remember us, and good luck along your way." Sora said to his little daughter

Yume threw her arms around her Father as he hold her back. "Thank you, daddy!" Yume said happily. "Your welcome sweatheart." Sora said to his daughter. Sora kissed Yume on her forhead. "Becareful out there ok?" Sora told her. "I will dad." Yume said. Sora left her room, Yume got up from her bed and looked out the window where the sky was dark and stars shined so bright she just look out and smiled at the pretty night sky.

* * *

Things looked pretty well at Disney Castle at least they thought but...the king had great concerned about what was going come up. Donald walk from the hallway to the king's room he open the door and said "Good morning, your majesty how are you today?" Donald saw the king looking at out the window with his hand behind his back. "What's the matter your majesty?" Donald said concerned, King Mickey turned around and said "This is bad, Donald." the king said with a sad face, he explain to the wizard duck everything. Donald ran around the castle screaming from the top of his lungs, he ran straight to Goofy who was sleeping in the garden, Donald came up to him."Wake up Goofy!, wake up, this is serious!" Donald shouted but Goofy was still asleep, Donald was furious and cast a lighting spell to wake up Goofy. Goofy woke up and saw Donald next to him.

"Hey there Donald, good morning." Goofy said

"We have an emergency, Goofy." Donald said as he looked around

"But we can't tell anyone." Donald continue.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked

"Not even the queen." Donald told him

"Daisy?" Goofy asked again

"NO! It's a top secret!" Donald yelled

"Good morning ladies!" Goofy said

"What?" Donald asked as he turn around to see the queen and Daisy watching the whole thing. Donald was like wow how did they do that? Daisy cleared her throat as Donald did a nervouse laugh.

* * *

Original Characters

Sora- The original main protagonist of the series he a Keyblade welder who saved the worlds from peril. He's a cheerful and mature boy who is capable of anything possible.

Kairi- The seventh princess of hearts. She is strong and very nice. She is a bright girl with a good emotions. But inside she has a strong will and mind.

King Mickey- King of Disney Castle. A very confident and brave mouse, who is intelingent. He follows his duty as king.

Donald duck- A wizard duck who is good with magic, but sometimes a bit loud when in short-tempered. He has his ways being confident with himself, but can be easily nervouse.

Goofy- Captain of the knights, he come be helpful and cheery, but sometimes can lose balance when things get tuff. He knows how things go and all ways tries his best.

New Characters

Fumie- A girl with short ruffle black with a ponytail tied with blue ribbons. She love to be with her friends, sometimes can be a little out of hand when she jumps to conclusion, but always finds the right to do. She wear a balck long sleeve shirt with sliver sparkles and a ruffle blue skirt, and long white socks that go up to her knees and class black shoes.

Rian- A boy who has a sence of humor he can think things the other way, he has light brownish-blond and wears a dark blue shirt with black n white checkered outlines, and jean, he has red and white sneakers. And black whrist bands.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, Yeah I know it's very similar to the first game. And that's how the story's going be. Don't worried more chapters will coming soon. I'll tried to finish this story as soon as possible.


	5. The Beginning of Destiny

The sun shine so bright at Destiny Island as a new day began. Yume woke up early to help her friends prepare for their journey tomorrow, she went up to Nini who was standing by the raft. They were almost done they needed some essentials that would make good use for their trip.

"Me and Fumie were thinking of making shollacial shell necklaces for our trip, it's necessary because sailors would wear them and pray that they would come home safe no matter what. I think it would be a good essential. Yume could you find some shollacial shells for us? That way we'll make pretty necklaces for eachother." Nini told Yume.

Yume agreed and went off to find some pretty shollacial shells around the beach. She found ten so far and put them in a brown. Yume continued looking for shells, she found lots of pretty of shells, she loved the colors and how they shine from the sun. As Yume kept looking for shells she ran up to Taision, he who thinking of something for the raft.

"Say, Yume we need to think of name for our raft. I was think of maybe of "sprit sea" what about you?" Taision asked Yume. Yume though of a good name for their something that gives it, it's own personality. Until she came with a perfect name.

"Hmmm...umm...maybe..."water flower"!" Yume suggested

"That's sounds..." Raymond started to say until he was interrupted by Taision

"Beautiful!" Taision said. He wasn't being sarcastic, he really thought it was a beautiful name. Yume had such a pretty imagination he thought.

"Alright but first lets make it a challenge; whoever wins gets to the have the raft name for them." Raymond said

"Hey don't be so rough on her Raymond." Rian said to Raymond.

" I'm not it's just a challenge." Raymond said. Nini came over and herd about the race.

"Are you two having a challenge again? Ok I'll be the judge, whoever make to the star first and comes back first wins." Nini told the rules to the competitors.

"If I win uhhh...I'm captain." Yume said

"And if you win..." Yume said Raymond cut her off.

"I get to share the paopu with Nini." Raymond said

"What!" Yume said surprised.

"Deal, winner gets to share the paopu with Nini." Raymond said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Wait a minute." Yume said confused

"Ok on my count." Nini said raising her hand.

Yume and Raymond crouch down getting ready to race each other. Yume had her eye on the prize and hope to win so the raft can a beautiful name, and also so that Raymond doesn't share a paopu with her best friend. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend together with someone who rude and hasty.

"One...two..three...GO!" Nini shouted. Yume and Raymond ran as fast as they could, Raymond wouldn't really be easy on a girl. He's just so mean to anybody but for Yume he found something about her. But he would not let that get in his way of wining, especially since he didn't want the raft to have a girly name. Yume ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Yume had to be clever about this and not give up. She decided to take a short cut, there wasn't any rules so anything was accepted. She climbed up the ladder and hang on to the handle as she slide through the rope. Then she finally reached the star, Raymond reach the star as soon as Yume did. Now they had to make it back to the others. Yume tried to picked up the paste as she could. Raymond can't believe he was losing to a girl, he kept running, trying to run like a cheetah. He was catching up to Yume, but Yume kept running without letting her blood pressure get in her way. She push her legs faster than fast until, she made it the end. Yume was out of breath as tried to catch it as quick as she could.

Everyone cheered for Yume. Taision put his hand on her back to comfort her. Yume was so happy to win now the raft will have a pretty name, Rian gave her some water to keep her hydrated. Raymond was upset not only because he lost to a girl but also that raft is going to have a girly name, but hey she won there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ok fine, but I think it's a too much of a girly name." Raymond said to Yume. Yume got mad at him for saying that, but she's still happy she won the race. Altought Yume asked Raymond if he was going to really to share a paopu with Nini. "Oh the paopu thing, I was only joking. Say you want another round?" Raymond asked her.

"No thanks." Yume said she had enough of running for once.

"Come on it was only a joke." Raymond said

Yume decided to go have her free time since she was done with her tasks. She went inside a secret place when she walked in she saw drawings all over the walls. The scribbles were very pretty when see looked at them it reminded her of so many mermories. But her favorite was the picture of her and Taision, the picture her and Taision drew when they were little. Yume put her hand on the picture of Taision it was precouse to her she loved it a lot she remembered it like if it was yesturday. It all started when her parents introduced her to the secret place she loved all the drawings on the walls. Yume's parents allowed her to have one friend to come so she would'nt feel lonely, she let Taision come since he was one of her best friends. She remembered when they drew the picture when they were little just like Sora and Kairi did. Yume decided to draw a picture of her giving Taision a paopu fruit, after all she really cared for him. Yume had a strage feeling she was being watch as she turned around and a dark black figure was standing right in front of her. It was too dark to see his face. Who was this guy?

"W-Who's there?" Yume asked as she saw him in the darkside she couldn't see his idenity. Why is he here and more importanly...where did he come from?

"This world has been connected...to darkness." The black figured said, what did he mean by that? He wasn't making any sence. Things got a lot stranger to Yume she was confused, why is this stranger coming up to her and saying bizzare things. What's going on?

"Every peice of this world will be devoured into enternal darkness. Nothing will last from distance." The dark shadowed guy metioned. What was he talking about? "This is getting really crazy" Yume thought what was this all about? She couldn't get what he was saying? This was freaking her out.

"Well whoever you are. Stop scaring me like this." Yume said. Then something came into Yume's head "where did this guy come from?" Obviously he wasn't from around here. He must be from another place.

"Huh? Yume said in confusion. This guy was appartenly not from here. She had to know where he came from.

"Where did you come from?" Yume asked the dark figured.

"Somewhere beyond this place." He said to her.

"So your from another world." Yume stated

"Every place has it's limits anything you desire is futile." he said seriously. That wasn't true to Yume, she always wanted to see the outside worlds. And she was determine to go no matter, what nothing could stop her.

"You'll see i'm goanna get out and learn what's out there." Yume said with conviction.

"Things will change differently, nothing will be same... frome what's beyond that door." he said slowly. Yume looked at the door that was next to her, thinking what is beind it and what's going to come out. She didn't understand any of this, things were getting out of hand.

"Those things you said. What do they mean?" Yume asked willing to know what was this all about.

"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. Those that know nothing can understand nothing." The dark figured said those words as he dissapear from sight. Yume couldn't beleave it. What was that all about?

Later at dusk time...

Yume and Taision were sitting together watching the sunset enjoying the peaceful moment together. As the sun had it's beautiful color yellow, orange and a little touch of red.

"You know...our friends have changed." Taision told Yume.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked him.

"Well...uhh...hmm..." Taision didn't know what to say he had something else on his mind, something more important.

"You ok?" Yume asked him.

"Yume let's take the raft and go, just the two of us." Taison burst out.

"Huh?" Yume said confused

"Hehe just kidding." Taision said laughing

"What gotten into you? Your the one that's change Taision." Yume said giggling

"Maybe..." Taision continued

"You know I wasn't sure about this, but now I realize that it's worth it." Taision stated

"No matter where I go or what I see, I know that I can always come back here. Right?" Taisin asked Yume

"Yeah of course." Yume said

"That's good Yume don't ever change." Taison told her.

"Huh?" Yume asked. Taision got up and stand next to her.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail it'll be great." Taison said as he and Yume watched the peaceful sunset together, as it went down.

* * *

Meanwhile at Disney Castle...

King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy all came and having a conference meeting. About the king's concerned of something important that was goanna happen.

"Oh dear what does this mean your majesty?" Daisy asked

"It means that we have a serious conflict on our hands, and we need to look for the new light." King Mickey suggested

"What's that King Mickey?" Goofy asked the mouse king.

"There's a new group of darkness coming our way, we need the new light to stop it. It's the only way we can the forces of darkness vanish." King Mickey stated.

"That means a new destiny is here right?" Queen Minnie said

"That right dear, and we need the new destiny in order to save the worlds from great eternal darkness." King Mickey suggested

"And we know who the new light is..." Donald said

* * *

Back in Destiny Island...

Yume was lying on her bead in her room having her hands on her stomach, thinking about what the new worlds will be like. She was kinda nervouse, ahe felt butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Yume was a bit scared going to a new world she never been to before. But at the same time she was excited, her and her friends were going to set sail tommoworr. Yume couldn't wait, then she thought about what Taison said when they were watching the sunset at the island. She never forget those words that he said to her, Yume knew it ment a lot to her. Then Yume turned around at her window to when she saw a dark black and purple fog that look like a cloud, was it a storm?

"A strom?" Yume asked it looked there was a thunderstrom, then something important came into her head...THE RAFT!

"Oh no! The raft!" Yume shouted as she got straight up from her bed, the raft could get damage and she couldn't let that happen her journey depends on this. Yume sunk out of the house and went staright to the island to see what was up.

"Yume! Dinner's ready come on out! Yume?" Kairi called out for Yume but she didn't respond. Yume was already gone she was no longer at home.

Yume came straight to the island things were getting very creepy there was a big dark black and purple fog that she saw, this wasn't a strom apparently it had to be something else she notice her friend's boats were lying in the ocean as the waves kept coming at the bottom of the boat. Yume was a little scared again of this freaky scene.

"Taison's boat, Nini's, Raymond's, and Rian's." Yume said as she spotted her friend's boats. She turn her head to look at what was there. A group of black creatures with sharp claws and yellow eyes came out from the ground, just like the ones from her dream! Yume was shocked at this, was it another dream? Was she just seeing things? Yume didn't know what to think it was too real for it to be a nightmare. Yume tried to hit the rare creatures with her wooden sword but it didn't work, it didn't effect them. Yume had to do one thing first was to look for her friends. Yume ran as she saw Taision standing; looking at the black and purple fogs but why weren't the others with him?

"Where's Nini and the others? I thought they were with you?" Yume asked panicly. She was very concered about her friends, they could be anywhere.

"The door...is open." Taision said as looked up black-purpleish fog lighting.

"What?" Yume asked. "What was he talking about?" she thought.

"The door's open Yume now we can get out of here." Taision said. Was he out of his mind?! They can't leave there friends behind they could be in danger!

"What are you talking about? We gotta find our friends!" Yume shouted at him.

"Our friends are coming with us!" Taison said. Yume was gasped as he said that.

"Once we go through it, this may be it. We may never see our parents again. But there's no other choice, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid the darkness!" Taision said with conviction. He reached out his hand for Yume, she stood silent until...

"Taision." She said scared. Yume was afraid of what was goanna happen. Suddenly darkness started to come out underneath them, to swallow them up. Yume tried to reach for Taision as she was about to grab his hand it was too late she missed as she was in a pinch-black place, until a shined in her hand as a sword appeared that looked like a key. The voice came back to Yume as it said "Behold the weapon you shall weild to fight the darkness...a keyblade." Yume was so suprised at the weapon but this wasn't the time for questions, she had to think fast and fight the horrible creatures that came from the ground. As soon as Yume swated them with her keyblade it made them vanish, this weapon was more powerful than she thought.

Yume went off to find the others she went to the sceret place that had a door she open it carfully as she strom inside to find her friends. Yume ran inside as she saw Nini staring at the door in the secret place.

"Nini!" Yume said as she saw her. Nini turned around to Yume she looked pale and pretty ill too like if she was sick. Yume was feeling the same she felt very ill and her face turned pale "what's going on?" Yume thought, she felt a bit dizzy. "Yume..." Nini reached out for Yume, all of a sudden darkness came out from the door; Yume sealed her eyes as the darkness was entense as it pushed Nini throus Yume. She tried to catch Yume but as soon their bodies touch she disappear Yume couldn't beleave it. The darkness was so strong that it pushed Yume away.

Yume was droped to ground when she picked her head up she found herself on a piece of the island she was shocked at this. As she got up she saw a big shadow monster that see saw in her dream! Yume was a shaking a little she stood froze for a second. But now wasn't the time to hesitate she had to fight. The horrible monster started to summon more of the scary creatures, Yume took a quick breath as she ran to the ugly monsters and hit them with the keyblade however she notice that they weren't the real problem it was the giant black monster. First Yume had to see what would be his weak spot, she saw his big face as she she jumped up hight to slash it face. Yume land firmly on the ground. When the black ugly monster disappear from sight Yume was getting sucked by a portal as she hold on to the a piece of wood from the island she tried to hold on as much as she could but failed as the big black and purple portal sucked her up.

* * *

At Disney Castle...

King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had to go and find the new light. Darkness was lurking they didn't have much time they had to hurry quickly, they knew for sure the new light would have a keyblade just like Sora's so it shouldn't be too hard for them to find her. However the king suggested that it would be better if they split up after all the new light could be anywhere around the worlds.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, your majesty?" Donald asked the mouse king.

"The new light could be anywhere now. It's best we split up we won't be apart for long." The King said

"Garsh I hope she's not too far, it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Goofy said worried

"Don't worry guys you won't be alone I have a special friend to acompany you." King Mickey said.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"Hey guys! Over here!." a small little cricket jumped up and down, wearing black top hat and a small tuxeo. It was Jiminy Cricket. Later that King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said their goodbyes to Queen Minnie and Daisy as they were about to set off on their journey. Queen Minnie almost shed a tear since her husband was going to be gone again the King hold her to comfort her.

"Promise us you'll come back safe." Queen Minnie said to her husband with a sad face. King Mickey could tell she was gloomy.

"Don't worry dear i'll be back as soon as possible." The King said to his Queen.

"Hurry back you guys." Daisy said as they went off to to gummy ship station. The King, Donald and Goofy went downstares to stantion. Jiminy was on Goofy's hat they walk down to the lowers steps that seemed to take a while they continued walk down the long stares.

"So Jiminy your world got swallowed by darkness again?" Goofy asked the little cricket.

"Yeah they came back again so far I was able to make before it was too late." Jiminy said.

"Well hopefully when we find the new light things will go back the way they way they were." Donald said

"Oh so yours saying while we're in other worlds, we'll be able to find clues hidden in them this will be part of world borders." Goofy said

"Ouders." Donald corrected him.

"Right. World orders." Goofy said.

"Come on guys time isn't on our side." The King said.

They made it down to the gummy ship station where two chipmunks Dale and Chip prepared the two gummy ships as they activated the vessels. One for the King and one for Donald and Goofy they had to go on sperate ships for their individual journeys. "Please be careful your majesty." Donald said to the King. "I'll be fine Donald beside we'll be together as soon as we the new light." The King said. " Don't worry your majesty we'll find the new light and the key." Donald said happily as the king went into his gummy ship. He went inside his gummy ship as he activated the power to start the ship then he took off. Donald and Goofy went inside their gummy ship as they started the power, the ship was ready to go and it took off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. By the way Fumie was just a minor friend like Selphie she wasn't one of the main friends so it's basiclly just Yume, Taison, Nini, Raymond, and Rian (I know his name was Zian but i put it to Rian instead) Chapters will be continued. please review.


	6. Traverse Town

It was a dark night in Traverse Town the lights from the town shined bright everyone wandered around the wonderful little town as it was just any other day. Things seemed ok at first but not for long there was some unexpected guest over here taking something that was important inside a person's body: their hearts. Someone had to stop this horrible thing from getting worst before it was too late. Donald and Goofy made it to Traverse Town with Pluto they had to find the new light soon the world's were at risk they had to hurry. The thing they need to find was an friend, Leon he might know where the new light could be after the new is the daughter of Sora and her heart was connected to his so anything that's close to Sora is close the new light as well.

"Well where do you think we should start?" Donald asked. They didn't know where Leon could be but they know that could he had to be somewhere around this place.

"Beats me. We'll just have to look around." Goofy suggested

The two of them went off on their search, Pluto ran off before they even notice he ran to the back where there a small alley as he spotted a little girl sitting against the wall sleeping. He walked up close to her as he lick her face to wake her up. Pluto lifted his tounge over her cheek, she started to open her eyes as she saw a dog but her vision was so blurry she thought it was just dream again she was still tired. "What a dream." Yume said as she went back to sleep, Pluto pushed his paws against her to wake her up fully.

"AHHH! This isn't a dream!" Yume got up quickly she looked at her surroundings, she was no longer in Destiny Island. She wondered where she was it didn't look familiar to her at all "Where am I." Yume asked herself, she looked back at the eager dog who was waging his tail she bended down her knees and put her hands on them as she look into the dog's eyes. "Do you know where we are?" she asked the little dog but he ran away from her. Yume walked out of the alley and saw a town where there was people and lights around the place where there was tables and chairs at a little cafe.

"What is this place? This isn't my home this means...I'm in another world." Yume said to herself. She went to see the place herself a little more it looked very pretty but what kind of world was it? Maybe if she asked around she could get some information. Yume walk to the next part when she saw a guy running then he stopped, a black yellow eyed creature with a knight helmet that had a heart on it came and took his heart. More black creatures came popping from the ground surrounding her. "It's those creatures from the island!" Yume shouted, she summoned her keyblade and got ready to fight. She kept swaping each and everyone as hard as she could but there was too many them she couldn't fight them all so she had to retreat and look for help. Yume ran as fast as her feet could go holding her keyblade in her hand, she stoped as she saw a shop Yume walked up and looked throught the window she saw plenty of merchandise in there and then she saw a guy who was possibly the shop owner he had blond hair, a white shirt with a sweather tied around his waist and he wore blue pants. He also had a wheat in his mouth.

Yume walked inside the store she looked around and saw more pretty antics and nicnacs, this store had plenty of intresting things on it's shelves. It's too bad this store didn't had what she was looking for:...her friends. "Is there's something you need missy?" the owner said to Yume she walked up to the blond guy with goggles. Maybe he knew where she is, Yume had no other option she needed info right away.

"Yes mister do you know where I am?" Yume politely asked the kind gentleman with a angelic voice.

"Why your in Travers Town little lady." The owner said. So that's what it is Yume thought it quit a joyful town around maybe her friends were around.

"Are you lost kid." The man said.

"Well i'm not from around here. I'm looking for my friends Taision, Nini, Raymond, and Rian. Have you seen them?" Yume asked the owner.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." He said. That was great now Yume had to find them on her own. At least this town wasn't too big and maybe with a little help she could find her friends a lot faster.

"Oh well thanks anyway. It's just I have look for them before something bad happens." Yume said with great concern.

"Well you came to the right place but I can only give you suggestions I can't really go off with you." The owner said.

"Ok." Yume said nicely.

"What's your name again kid?" The guy asked.

"My name's Yume." She said nicely.

"It's nice to meet you Yume i'm Cid." Cid said. "Remember if you need anything just come and talk to me ok?" He asked. "Yes thanks again." Yume said.

She waved goodbye as she open the door and left the shop. One thing Yume had to do was keep looking it can't too hard to find something in this world unless you don't know your way. Yume kept wandering around seeing anything new that could be supicouse it might be even dangerous since those bizarre creatures keep coming. Yume looked for a more quiet place so she can think this through without any distrubtions she summoned her keyblade just in case. She walked in to another alley with a bright star and a blue line under it. It was quiet enought until suddenly a guy came to her, he had brown hair and weared some strong biker clothes with black gloves.

"Seems like your new to this town eh little one?" he said in a soft yet seriouse tone. Yume turned to him and was little suprised, where did he come from? This was getting beyond ordinary to her. She didn't get why he came in here like he knew she was here.

"Who are you?" Yume asked him.

"That's not to be concerned right now. Now let's see that keyblade." The man walked up to reaching his hand for the keyblade Yume had in her hand.

"This? There's no way your getting this!" Yume said. She held her keyblade away from him and hold it tight so he wouldn't snacht it from her hands. "Fine. Then I guess I'll to take it by force." The man held out his weapon it look like a gun shaped as a sword.

Yume was ready to defend herself as she held out her keyblade. The man shot a blast from his gunsword it hit Yume as she fell down on the, she got back and braced herself she ran thoures him and tried to hit him with her keyblade but he dought it before it could touch him. He did another blast to smack Yume but she quickly jumped it so it wouldn't hit her. She ran fast enought to reach him and hit him hard to see if he would yeild. He back up on his feet and tried to shoot her again as the blast came out of his sword it smack Yume very hard it hurt a lot. She fell on the ground again as she tried to rase her keyblade to swat him again but she was so weak she wasn't sure if she could make it but she couldn't hesitate yet. Yume ran and jump to hit his chest luckly she did it. He crounch down in pain yet he was impressed by the effort she made. He thought maybe it was time to end this after all he saw scratches and bruises on her so she already had enough, he didn't want to kill the child. Yume was exhausted already her knees ache and her legs shacked with weakness she couldn't take it anymore.

"I guess you'll do." The man said as he got up back on his feet again. She may be a kid but she sure can pack a punch, her heart was definantly strong no wonder she was a good fighter despite the fact it might of been her first time.

"You have a strong will within you i'm very impressed by your action." He said.

"It also has something to do with that weapon in your hand." He said reffering to her keyblade. Yume look at it she was amazed of what this weapon could do, it was more powerful than she thought.

"Only the one that weilds the keyblade can defeat those creatures, and you have been choosen for your destiny." The man continued. "Those creatures?" did he meant the creatures that she faced?

"This is a lot to explain, I can't beleive I have to to this but I'm goanna have to ask you to take a nap." He told her. He reach into his pocket and took out a potion he slowly remove the top and poured the supicouse liquid on his hand and blew it at Yume's face she felt awfully sleepy her sight was foggy, she could no longer keep her eyes open. Yume lost her balance as she fell, the man quickly catch her from falling to the ground. He gentily picked up her legs and carried her.

"Hey Leon you finally found her?" a girl said she had black short hair with a long warp around her head. She had a gray vest and shorts with boots that had laces. "So this is Sora's daughter?" She said she walked over to Leon as he carried the little keyblade bearier who was asleep in his arms her dress was bit dirty and she was coverd in sratches.

"Wow Leon I thought you were goanna go easy on the kid. She's just a girl." She said seeing the poor little girl all bruised up.

"It wasn't personal Yuffie it wasn't goanna be easy to get through her it's goanna take time for her to understand." Leon said.

* * *

To be continued on chapter 7. Don't worry Leon didn't hurt her too badly beside Yume eventually won! :) Please review!


	7. Traverse Town part 2

Donald and Goofy kept walking around town to see where the new light could be. They hope to find her soon and that she was ok. Donald grew a little impatient this shouldn't take too long for them. If they had to keep wandering around town it was be a hassel their feet would be killing them, but they couldnt give up so easily plus the new light would be in danger if they don't find her as soon as possible.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Donald asked

"I'm sure we passed by here before." Goofy said as he scratch his head, hopeing they weren't lost they've been here before but they didn't remember the direction. They stood by and looked around to see where they were the place did look familar but they weren't sure if they were heading the right direction. Goofy felt something poking him behind his back, he started when someone was behind them. "Excuse me. Donald and Goofy?" a kind voice asked Donald jumped behind Goofy and hold him tight. They turn around to see who it was, they saw a young woman with brown hair braidied with a red bow on it and had a nice long red dress and pink dress with straps over her shoulder and wored brown boots. "Aerith?" Donald asked the familiar woman.

Meanwhile...

"Come on miss lazypants wake up." Yuffie said to the sleeping Yume. Yume woke up and found herself in a room laying on a bed. She groan as she held her hand on her head. Yume a little tired but was fully awake and all healed up too.

"Are you ok?" Yuffie asked her.

"I-I guess so." Yume said she felt better now that she took a nap. She looked at the young raven hair girl.

"You might be wondering why those creatures were after you. The reason why you were chased by them was because of that key you have." Yuffie explained

"Who are you?" Yume asked the ninja girl.

"Me? I'm the great ninja Yuffie. It's nice to meet you." Yuffie said happily.

Leon was standing by the wall with the keyblade in his hand now he knew, what was up. "Glad to see your awake kid. Sorry if I was too rought on you I see now that you are now worthy of the keyblade." Leon said as the keyblade dissapear from his and reappear on Yume hands she gasp as it came back to her again. It shined to bright and had a wonderful on it. This was incredible to her.

"So Yume your Sora's daughter?" Leon asked the little keyblade bearier. Yume was suprised a lot at this. She couldn't beleive this guy knew her and her father. She never even met him, how is this possible?

"Yes but how did you know my name and my dad?" Yume asked

"This is a long story to explain but we'll try to summarize it the best we could." Yuffie said sitting next to Yume on the bed.

"You see your father is a Keyblade master he weilds the keyblade just the one you have in your hand. He was the one chosen to weild it, to also defeat the heartless." Leon explain.

"Heartless?" Yume asked. Did he mean those black creatures?

"The ones who were attacking you. You remember." Yuffie said

"There the ones with no hearts and they take hearts from people. They were after you because of that keyblade you weild it a weapon that can cut through darkness. " Leon said

"So this is the key." Yume said. She hold up her keyblade and looked at it a key and a sword how epic is that. This is a pretty strong weapon from how she saw it. She was starting to get the idea so far.

"Yep the keyblade get to chose it's own master and it chose you." Yuffie said "And not only that your the next generation but because of your strong heart, your worthy of weilding the keyblade." She stated

"Your father was our friend he came to us whenever he needed us, we helped him out to get through many obsacles on his path. And now you are next one to protect the worlds from flooding into eternel darkness and defeat the organization XIII." Leon said

"Organization XIII?" Yume asked

"There the bad guys with black cloats. They gather up people's hearts to a well known place called Kingdom Hearts the kingdom where all hearts are gathered, and they use to take hearts to put in other person's body." Yuffied explain to Yume.

"Yeah then..." Yume jumped up from the she though of something terrible that happen her island must of been in great danger. "What happen to my home? My island? Taision, Nini, Raymond, Rian." Yume with great concern.

"I honestly don't know." Leon said shooking his head. "There's no time to waste you must preveale your destiny. The darkness is coming back and is willing to seek into people's hearts. You must save them." Leon said. Yume thought about what they said she wanted to find her but she knew this was important but just as important as finding them as well if she can help save the world from darkness she would be able to find her friends too. "Alright since this is my destiny and important to everyone then I will do it." Yume said with great confiction.

Yuffie giggled a little "Just like her father." Yuffie said.

* * *

In Aeirth's room...

Donald and Goofy were in Aeirth's room she was sitting on her bed she explain to them what was happening and that the new light is here. In Travrese Town she knew cause every stranger from another world would eventually be sent here. It was apparent.

"The new light's here?" Goofy asked

"Yes she is." Aeirth said

"Where is she?" Donald asked

"I don't know. She somewhere around here thought." Aeirth said. Donald was upset they walked for almost an hour just to find one person. Now they have to walking around the same areas and still not find the new light. It was getting very complitcated now.

"How are we suppose to find her?" Goofy asked concerned

"She's not far. She's closer than you think. But you have to be quick she'll be in great danger." Aeirth said

"Then we must hurry we have to protect her." Donald said he was about to head out the door.

"Wait there something you must know first." Aeirth said before Donald could walked out the door.

"You see the Organization XIII is back with a new ambition. They need to gather each and every heart in order to preveal their purpose, but here's something important the new light has the purist heart of all, her heart is made with pure light and the light within her heart is pure than any other. So the Orginization is aiming to get her heart so they can complete Kingdom Hearts to open a new realm of darkness." Aeirth explained

"Garsh! Sound like she's in big trouble." Goofy said.

"That's right you need to protect her from them. She can't do it alone." Aeirth said

"Then have we to find her fast!" Donald said

* * *

Back in Leon's room...

"Now that you know the truth. You should be aware of the situation kid." Leon said to Yume._  
_

"You must be careful thought you might have to face extreme peril on the way." Yuffie said

"Where do I start off first?" Yume asked. Right before Leon could anwser her Yuffie interrupted.

"LEON!" Yuffie yelled as she saw a black and purple fog coming out from the ground, it was a heartless that had a knight helment and heart on it's chest.

"Yuffie this way! Yume go escape from the back!" Leon said. He ran out of the room. Yuffie pushed open the door to Aerith as she slamed Donald against the wall without notice. Aerith stand straight up from her bed. "What's wrong Leon?" Aeirith asked "Run this isn't a good time for explanations!" Leon said. Him, Aerith and Yuffie stromed out of the house. Yume ran out from the back without being attacked. The door that Yuffie hit Donald slowing open Goofy saw Donald as he was squished against the wall with his mouth wide open.

* * *

Yume catch up with Leon outside. There were many heartless around they had no choose but to fight them. They needed to be stop before they attack everyone else. "We'll handle the heartless on the other side. You just take care of those that are in the back, we'll catch up to you as soon as we can." Leon said to her. Yume nodded with agreement she ran to the heartless and used her keyblade to slash them she kept hitting them until they were vanished. A heartless tried to scratch her with it's sharp claws but Yume doghe it with a backflip, she slash it really hard for it to begone into thin air. Yume was surronded by more heartless she started to do a spin clockwise to hit every heartless in her direction. Every heartless she hit disappeared into dust of black shadows she was doing pretty good so far even thought she wasn't trained she did pretty well for a beginner. As another heartless jumped to her Yume gasped as she jumped back away from it. She quickly stab it on the chest where the heart symbole was with the keyblade. It quickly exploded with gush of darkness, Yume sealed her eyes with her arm to protect her face from the dust of darkness. It seem like she got all of them since Leon and the other handle the other ones. Now that the battle was over she went to catch with Leon as she went to the center of Travers Town.

* * *

Traverse Town Center...

Donald and Goofy were at the top of a building hoping to find the new light but she there. They tried to look over the balcony view to get a better look to see where she was. They didn't look for long until Goofy notice a heartless burting out from a fog darkness Goofy hold his sheild in front of him to defend himself.

"Oh no! Not them again!" Goofy said scared.

"Come on Goofy this is no time for dadeling. Let's show these beast what we're made of." Donald said as he held his wand up, getting ready to fight the monsters. Donald and

Goofy tried to fight the heartless with all might, But it didn't seem to work they got hit really hard by the black monsters as they were pushed of from the balcony and started to fall off. Yume looked up to see something falling her she jumped back as the two fell to the ground right in front of her. Donald and Goofy were dizzy as they eyes rolled around and stars swirled over their heads. Yume walked up to the them as she bend down and put her hands on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Yume asked the poor citizens that felled to the hard ground. Donald and Goofy snapped out of dizziness, they looked up at the young girl and saw the keyblade she had in her hand.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said loudly as they spotted the Kingdom Key.

Suddenly a big crumble causing the ground to shake, was it a earthquate? Yume turned around to see what it was there were some amore moving around, the pieces started to come together and combine into a amore monster called the Guard Amore. Yume began to fight as Donald and Goofy got up to join. Yume jumped up to to hit the body part of the amore but for some reason it didn't work maybe there was an order to defeat the amore monster maybe she had get the arms first. Yume jumped high to reach it's left arm, Donald use thunder to shock the other arm. Yume hit to left arm with one slice then both of the arms fell apart. Next thing she had to get was the head she had to jump from the legs to the chest then to it's head Yume jumped as high as she could, she slash the face in the center really hard, Goofy threw his sheild like a boomerang it flew as it hit the head part of the amore. The head fell off now they had the chest and legs left. Yume bounced up and stabbed her keyblade into the center of the chest. Then the chest fell off from the incredible stab, Yume back up as the the chest fell to her direction. All that was left was the legs, Donald shot the legs with his magic and Goofy use his sheild knocked over the the legs. Finally Yume cut down the legs in one hit, she land on the ground safely as the Guard Amore was completely destroyed.

Leon, Yuffie, and Aeirth came up as soon as it was over. They finally found Yume, Donald, and Goofy safe. Yume was a little confuse. Who were these guy? Donald and Goofy came up to Yume they were so happy to see her.

"We finally found you!" Donald said said with joy. Goofy gave Yume a great big hug squishing with gleefulness he hug her so hard that she almost suffercated. "What was going on?" she thought.

"We haven't seen you since you were a baby." Goofy said to her. "What?" Yume said confused. How did these two know her? She never even seen them before. But if they knew her and knew she was here dose that mean they were looking for her?

"Wait you were looking for me?" Yume asked them.

"That's right." Goofy said. "We're both friends with your father, we knew about your destiny that's why we came to find you." Goofy explain

"I'm Donald and he's Goofy." Donald said introducing him and Goofy as he pointed at him.

"Nice to meet you." Yume said smiling

"Yume your destiny can not be perfilled alone. You should go with them." Leon suggested.

"Yeah why don't you come with us." Goofy said.

Yume thought about it. First she wonder what will happen to her and her friends. What's goanna happen to the worlds? Things won't be the same anymore. That's what made her feel sad and worried. She was goanna face extreme danger and even if she will save the worlds from darkness how will it affect everyone? And what if they don't get a chance to beat the organization and retore the worlds? What will happen to her and everyone else. Yume looked down to the ground gloomy and dissapointed.

"But if we do beat them and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Yume asked sadly. Donald and Goofy could tell she was upset. They didn't want to see her sad, so they figured out a way to make her feel better.

"Don't feel sad Yume, we know you can do we have faith in you." Donald said hoping to cheer her up but Yume was still sad.

"Hey we think positive because positive things will happen, we just know it. So don't feel sad about be happy. If you beleave in yourself you can do anything you put your heart into." Donald continued. Yume started to feel a little better but she still felt worried about the situation. So Donald held her hand and pat it gently as he said " There no need to fear Yume we'll be with you and you deserve to be happy now come and show us that wonderful smile." Yume looked up at Donald and goofy and gave them a bright smile with little tear rolling down her cheeks than smile a little more to show them her white and shiny teeth. Donald and Goofy clapped as they gave her a bravo for her effort. Yume felt a whole lot better now.

Donald put his hand in, Goofy put his hand on top of Donald's. Yume walked up and put her hand in too on top of Goofy's.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said as they had all there hands together. Yume looked back at Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Her new friends she was concered about them but she knew for sure they'll be ok, since they know how to defend themselfs. Besides this was a chanse to make things right for everyone. This was her special destiny.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said

"Good luck Yume." Yuffie said.

"Thank you." Yume said to them all. Donald and Goofy walked straight to the Gummy ship, Yume followed them. Donald open the door as it went shoosh up then they all enter the ship Yume looked back at Traverse town before she went off to a new world.


	8. Wonderland

Yume, Donald, and Goofy went off to the first world to start their quest. The ship landed in to the world called "Wonderland" they got off from the ship as they floated gently down to the ground. Yume and Donald landed safely on their feet but Goofy fell on his back. They all look around to see their surroundings as they were in the world of Wonderland. A rabbit with a glass on his left eye and proper clothes ran as he was holding a watch from his pocket. "Oh i'm late! Good heavens i'm late!" He said as ran pass to the door. Yume, Donald, and Goofy followed the rabbit to the door he went in. They came to the room with a table and bottles on top. The rabbit went into a small door with a doorknob that had a face. Yume was confuse of how the rabbit got into the small door that they couldn't even get in.

"How'd he made himself so small?" Yume asked as she got down on her knees to see the little door that only a doll could make it in there.

"Well apparently your too big." The doorknob spoked. Yume, Donald, and Goofy were shocked to see the doorknob talked. Donald jumped as his hat flew off his head Yume was freaked out as she raised a eyebrow wondering how could it possibly talk.

"It's the talking doorknob again!" Goofy said still shocked.

"Could you not be so loud. I'm trying to sleep." The doorknob said he made a loud yawn as he was going back to sleep.

"Wait!" Yume said reaching her hand to doorknob. They needed to know something.

"What do we have to do to be small?" She asked the doorknob.

"Why don't you try the bottles over their." The doorknob told her. Yume turned around to the bottles that were on the table. Yume, Donald, and Goofy got up on their feet and walked to the bottles. Yume grab one and strated to drink it as she gulp it down her throat. Then her, Donald, and Goofy shrink into the size of small little bugs. Yume walked back to the door to go in.

"Sorry but i'm afraid you can't go through my door. But there's another way how to get in. You should go throw the hole over there." the doorknob said as she look to the direction where the hole should be but there was a box in the way. "Unfortanly you'll have to move the box first." Doorknob said as he went back to sleep. Yume had to grow big first in order to move the box. So she jumped on the chair and then to the table in ourder to reach to bottle she drink it again with three sips as she grew back to regular size, she went to the box and pushed it as she saw the little hole that a mouse could go through. Yume went straight back to the bottle to turn herself small again. Yume, Donald, and Goofy walked to the hole as they went in.

* * *

When they walk in they saw a court-like situation they was a queen sitting in her thrown with solders that were cards. There was a girl with blond hair like Yume's but more yellowish she wore a blue dress with a apron and white tights with black shoes. Yume, Donald, and Goofy stood there as the witness the scene.

"So it was you that cause the disaster in our kingdom." The Queen said angry.

"No you need to understand I didn't do it!" Alice said hoping to defend herself.

"Silence!" The Queen told her.

"You were lucky the last time when that boy and his ignorant friends stood up for you but now there's no option for you." The Queen said. This wasn't good Yume had to do something about this. she knew Alice was innocent and that the heartless were the ones who did it. She needed to stick up for her.

"Hey guys we need to help her out." Yume said to Donald and Goofy.

"Garsh looks like there accusing her again." Goofy said.

"C'mon let's help her out." Yume said.

"Since you didn't learn your lesson last time I shall have you in the dungeon forever!" The Queen said loudly.

"NO!" Alice said screaming she didn't want to spend enternity in the dungeon she was really scared.

"Hold it!" Yume said as she reach out her hand she walked through the path of the card solders as they back up out of her way, Donald and Goofy followed her.

"She's not the one who caused all this." Yume said to the Queen.

"Yeah it was the heartless again." Goofy said.

"Well if it isn't the two ignorant nincupoops." The Queen said as she regonize Donald and Goofy. But she notice that Sora wasn't with them. Instead there was a girl with them.

"What's this? I don't see the boy with you. Who are you young lady?" The Queen asked Yume.

"I'm the boy's daughter." Yume said to the Queen.

"Well this is a pleasant event. You look almost like him." The Queen said.

"You need to spare her she didn't do any of this, she's innocent." Yume said.

"Well since your new I'll let you find evidence to prove this girl is innocent. But if you fail to find them. This girl will be locked up in the dungeon forever!" The Queen stated.

Alice was locked up in cage again, she grab the bars as she tried to bughe them open. Yume, Donald, and Goofy went out to find pieces of evidence. They need to look for a better place where anything could be suspicious. They walked to a green grass enterance that led them to an usual forest.

* * *

Yume, Donald, and Goofy were at a crazy yet cool forest. The trees were scriggled and the pathways were zig zag with dozens of colors, it was pretty outlandish but Yume thought it was pretty. Yume looked around to find some evidence lieing on the ground maybe footprints or a dangerous weapon but it had to be something they could take to the Queen. They looked around the valley of mushrooms there wasn't much to find it was very hard to find evidence in a bizzare place anything can be unusual. Yume didn't want to give up she had help Alice out of this mess. But how will they find evidence? Suddenly a cat appeared on top of a tree branch. Yume, Donald, and Goofy jumped in surprise as they saw the cat it had dark pink fur with purple stripes.

"Who are you?!" Yume asked the strange cat.

"Just call the "Cuzzy Cat" little lady." The cat said

"Are you three lost or something?" The cat asked.

"No. We're acthually looking for evidence to prove a girl innocent." Yume told the cat.

"Alice again? Man that girl is always getting into trouble." The cat said

"Wait you know her?" Yume asked

"Of course I saw her walking past here before." The cat explained.

"Have you seen any evidence to prove she's not guilty?" Yume asked hoping he knew.

"Why yes I do." The cat said

"Great! Can we have them?" Yume asked him.

"Sorry I don't have them. Do you think I clean up after this place?" The cat told Yume.

"Great. Now how are we suppose to find them?" Donald said losing patient.

"Well I do know where the evidence are and I can tell you where." The cat explain.

"Ok then where are they?" Yume asked.

"Just pass by the big rock over there and through those trees." The cat said pointing to the path they should take.

"Ahh thanks!" Yume said as she ran off to find the evidence hidden within the path ahead. Donald and Goofy followed her.

Yume went into the path and behind the trees hopeing to the find the evidence around. She looked very carefully on the ground to see anything suspicious. Until Yume found a mushroom with a scratch mark in it, it was obviously a heartless scratch because there's no way a human would have sharp claws to make that scratch that was evidence number one. Now they had to look for more. Donald and Goofy helped Yume along, they kept looking then they found a razor sharp glove it was defiantly too big to fit Alice hand so it must of came from a heartless too. Great they found evidence number two, now they just need one more. Yume looked really hard not willing to stop without finding something. They suddenly found a bottle half barried in the ground, Yume dug it up with her bare hands until the bottle was revealed. She opened the bottle and saw a dark liquid she smelled it to see what the scent was like, Yume hold back her face in disgust the smell was awful! Could it be a heartless trick? Well anyway it looked pretty much as a toxin of darkness so it had to be the heartless. They finally found found evidence number three. Yume closed up the bottle and gave it to Donald to carry. Goofy hold the monsterouse glove and Yume hold the scratched mushroom. They carried the three evidence back.

"Hey sweets." a voice said. Yume was scared.

"Who said that?" Yume asked frighten.

"C'mon you can't remember someone you just met a minute ago?" the voice said as the speaker appeared it was the cat.

"Oh you." Yume relief.

"I should warn you three they're some crazy creature creeping around here be careful." The cat warned them. Those creatures? He must mean the heartless. One thing Yume knew for sure was that in each world a heartless can change form so they better be on the look out.

"Don't worry we can handle them." Yume said. She would be fearless since she fought the heartless before she can definantly defeat again, especially since now she got Donald and Goofy by her side.

* * *

Yume walked straight up to Queen without hesitation showing the evidence in her hands as well as Donald's and Goofy's.

"So you were able to find all the evidence. I must admite I'm impress." The Queen said. Seems like the case will be close but before they had a chase to free Alice...

"Now will you let her go?" Yume asked.

"Not so fast!" The Queen comanded. Yume was shocked. Why isn't she goanna let her go? They brought the evidence. This had to be a joke.

"What?! I thought you said your were goanna release her." Yume said

"You did brought the evidence of course. But there's still a challenge." The Queen stated. A challenge? What was she talking about?

"In order to end to the court you must the challenge first." The Queen said. This wasn't goanna be easy Yume knew that for sure.

"Alright then." Yume said accepting the challenge, even thought she didn't think it was fair.

Then Queen order her guards to summon some dark purple boxes, six of them. She notice that there was suppose to be one more.

"Hey! There's still one more!" The Queen commanded as tapped her staff. Another appeared before the others.

"Now choose a box to reveal your own challenge." The Queen commanded her. Yume tried to choose very carefully at what she would pick. All boxes looked exactly the same but they each had something different within them. Yume choosed a box when it opened it showed two card solders just like the ones by the queen.

"Your challenge is to battle all my solders. If you defeat them in time I'll let Alice be release." The Queen said. She raise her staff as all the card solders flew up above her. All the solders came out to fight Yume. She summoned her keyblade as she was ready to fight, Donald and Goofy joined her. The solders came running thours her, she swing her keyblade at them hitting them real good. One solder came running to her with a spear in it's hand ready to stab her, thinking quickly Yume jumped up and did a verticle attack slashing it in one strike. As another solder creep up behind her Donald hit it with his magic before it could hit her. Goofy used his threw his shield like a boomerang again and hit several solders all at once. Yume stabbed a solder in the middle of it's chest a it was knocked out. Yume tried to think of another way get all of the solders, there was so many. Without any thinking she raised up her keyblade hoping for something to happen, suddenly a big flash of magic stricked all the solders surrounding her. Yume opened her eyes wide open as she was surprised at what she did, she didn't even know how she did it. Yume brought her keyblade back down in front of her looking at it with amazement.

"D-Did I just do that?" Yume asked herself. Wow this keyblade really has it's own power. Yume turned around to see Donald being attack by a card solders, Yume ran up quickly to save him. "Hand off Donald!" Yume shouted as she hit the solder with her keyblade like a baseball bat swing. It went off and disappeared. The Queen was impressed by Yume's skill, she was like the boy with spiked brown hair boy. a solder ran up to Yume hoping hit her with a long pointy spear but Yume dodge the attack and she did a somersault to the right and slished the guard by the side. Before Yume could finish the red curtains above the cage that Alice was in fell from place, Yume ran to the cage to get Alice but it was too late when the curtains fell off the cage Alice was gone. Yume couldn't believe it. It must of been the heartless. Yume had to finish fighting the pesky card solders. She jabbed her keyblade into them real hard to make them go away. She finish them off with a horizontal attack as they disappeared from the extreme hit.

* * *

Yume was happy that she won but still sad that she didn't get to save Alice. They still had bigger problem to take off there was nothing they could do right now. Yume, Donald, and Goofy back to the forest. As they walked through a kooky path Yume notice door on a tree that was two stories above, there must be a secret place in there. Yume jumped up on the branches to get to the top of the tree as Donald and Goofy followed along. As they reached the top of the tree, Yume walked up to the door up and slowly turned the knob and open the door. Yume, Donald, Goofy walking into a tea party room there was a table with tea cups and cakes and a teapot in the middle. There was a picture frame with a man with tall white hat and a bunny next to him. Yume took a quick look around the place, after the sight seeing she went to the next door ahead as Donald and Goofy followed her.

They found themselves back in the room where the talking door was. Things seems pretty good or so they thought. They looked down above as they saw a black and purple fog that started to grow bigger and bigger until it look like a giant to them. It was some type of heartless monster with swiggly arms and legs with a tall hat and had some outlandish instruments for weapons. Yume summoned her getting ready to fight as Donald brought up his staff and Goofy revealed his shield. The heartless came to them as Yume jump and sliced it's chest Yume landed on the table safely. Donald used thunder magic to strick the monster on it's right arm. The turned to Yume aiming to hit her with it's instrument, quickly Goofy throw his shield at it to keep her from getting hurt. Yume tried to go for the head, she jumped really high to reach it. Donald helped by casting a fire spell to burn the head, Yume strick to head really hard hoping to defeat it. Unfortnately it got back on it's feet again. Goofy threw his sheild at the left arm as it dropped one of it's instruments. Now it had only one instrument so it shouldn't be hard now. Yume jump to reach the neck of the monster as she swat it horizontaly, it put it's hand on it's neck from the pain and agony from the keyblade. Next Yume aimed for the right hand, she smacked the hand so hard that it dropped the instrument as it fell to the ground. This was their chance to win since the monster didn't have any defences anymore. The monster tried to scratch Yume it's bare claws but she jumped as she dodge the attack. Donald use ice magic to freeze the monster's hand, as soon as it was frozen stiff Goofy threw his shield at the frozen hand as it broke into bits of pieces. Yume went for the weak spot just like when she fought her monster shadow... the face. Yume quickly jumped on it's right arm and went for the face as she jumped really high and hit the whole the face in one slice. The monster automaticly collasmps from the entense strick, It fell to the ground and brock into pieces, it finally defeated. The noise was so loud that it woke up the sleeping doorknob.

"What all this noise going on I'm trying to sleep." The doorknob said as he made big yawn so big that he open his mouth widely. A keyhole appeared in his mouth. Yume, Donald, and Goofy looked closely at the keyhole, suddenly Yume's keyblade started to interact with it as it made a flashing light thours the keyhole as some type of rare object came out of.

"What's that?" Yume asked.

"I don't know. It might be one of those strange items." Donald said.

"We should take with us it might come in handy. Anyway we should head back to the ship." Goofy said.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy headed back to the Gummy ship and on to the world.

* * *

Finally I finish. Sorry for he late update, I can only go on the computer on weekends or days where I don't have school. It took me while but I finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I promise to continue the story.


	9. Agrabah

Goofy was stairing the wheel as he drove the ship across space. Yume put her hand on her cheek wondering how she did that trick back in Wonderland in the middle of battle. Donald saw her worried face, he could tell she was confused from what she did with the keyblade. He went up to the young blond to anwser her question she was thinking in her head.

"Your probably wondering how you used that magic with your keyblade right?" Donald asked the blond hair girl.

"Yes." Yume nodded as she said that.

"Well your keyblade has special powers. It uses it's power by your command. When you lift your keyblade in the air you were commanding to use it's power and it obeyed you because your it's bearer." Donald explained

Yume lifted her up straight when she herd Donald's explanation. Now she fully understand, the keyblade had power that only activate by her command. She can see why she was chosen to weld the keyblade. Yume smiled now that she understood. She had nothing to babbled about now.

"Another world is coming ahead, we better get ready." Goofy said as he pointed to the world that ahead of the ship. Goofy fuled up the ship as they blast off to the next world.

* * *

In Agrabah...

It was a nice desert village in Agrabah even thought it was so quiet and not a lot of people were outside. There were plenty of markets and shops. It wasn't quiet for long until there was two folks walking together in the village. One was a woman with green skin and red lips, she was wearing a long black dress-like with long sleeves. She was holding a cane on her right hand. Next to her was a man who had a twisted bear, he was wearing a cloak-like outfit, (without a hood of course) he was holding a septer with a red crystal on top. They both seem evil it was unknown what was it they were up to.

"You know I have no interest in the princess so why bother?" The man asked the woman next to him.

"We need everyone of them. In order to complete it." The green woman said

"I can't imagine how difficult it would be." The man said.

"Of course. Nothing can be how we want it, we just need to except that." The women said

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that. Alright then I'll just get the princess then we can continue on the next one." The man said.

The man and the green women continued to walk. They went away from the market. When there was a gypsie-looking woman with tan skin, she had black hair and wore Arabic clothes colored light-blue with slipper shoes to match. And was wearing gold earrings and thick red lipstick. She was hiding behind a market box-like so they wouldn't notice her. She put her hand on her mouth scared.

* * *

Yume, Donald and Goofy walked into the Arabic village. It was very sandy and wind blew dust of sand in the air. There was a lot of cloth lieing around. Many carrages filled with food. It was pleasing with the nice fabric and beautiful jewelry. But it wasn't the time for sight-seeing they had work to do. Yume tried to see what could be out there, anything supicouse maybe.

"So where do we start?" Donald asked

"Let's just keep an eye out for anything suspicouse. You never know what will come out." Yume suggested

"I agree with you kiddo. We better be careful." Goofy said

"Maybe we should ask if anyone can give else some pointners." Yume said

Donald and Goofy agreed as they let Yume lead the way. They had to look out for heatless of course. But anything of the darkness that was lurking must be found and destroy. They walked to a another part of the village where there was barrows and more clouthes no one was here or so they thought.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a gypsie woman came out from the barrows she was hiding behind as she revealed herself to Yume, Donald, and Goofy.

"Who are you?" Yume asked the Arabic woman.

"I'm Jasmine princess of Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"Why were you hiding?" Yume asked.

"There's a guy name Jafar who is after me for some reason." Jasmine explain

"Him again?" Goofy asked

"Yes he's come back to get me. I'm really terrified now." Jasmine said worried.

"Don't worry we'll keep you safe. Do you know where he is?" Yume asked

"I don't know he's somewhere around here thought." Jasmine said

At that moment Jafar appeared on the balcony of a building. He had a red bird on his left shoulder and was holding a staff. Yume, Donald, Goofy, and Jasmine turn to him when he walk in.

"How amusing to see the two irritating dingbats again, although I'm not familiar with the little girl with you." Jafar said. He remembered Donald and Goofy when they were with Sora but he didn't regonize Yume. She jumped when he saw him he had to be Jafar, no doubt it.

"Jasmine run!" Yume said to Jasmine. Jasmine obeyed and stormed off as fast as she could.

"You think you could stop my ambision? Foolish girl you don't know what your getting yourself into." Jafar to Yume. Yume didn't bother with him she knew that he was wrong. Anything that comes wouldn't be a problem for her. Jafar ran off as Yume, Donald, and Goofy tried to follow him. But unforntnantly they lost him, Yume didn't give up she had to find a way to get to him. She knew what she was doing it maybe hard to find one someone in big a world but there's always a way to someone no matter how near or far. As for that Yume tried to find a way to get to Jafar. As Yume looked around she spotted a keyhole on the wall which was big enough to put her keyblade. Yume walked to the keyhole and put her keyblade in it as she turned the key, when a staircase came out from the wall. Yume went straight up the stares, Donald and Goofy followed her along the way. They reach the second floor of the building, they saw Jafar on upper floor who looked down below them.

"Hmm your just as quick as that boy that came here." Jafar said. Of course he meant Sora. There was no doubt that a father's skill would pass down do his daughter.

"What do you want with Jasmine?" Yume asked him.

"That's none of your concern, little one." Jafar said.

"What do you want?!" Donald asked loudly.

"Don't be so loud about it. I have my own goals to be successful about. You three should back down if you want to make it through." Jafar said to the trio.

"We wont! We have a right to be here, to help. And we will stop you." Yume said

"A strong-willed child. I see...you must be eager to see my special tricks I have plan." Jafar said than chuckled a bit.

Yume got even madder as she frowned her face, she didn't like how this man was playing games with her. This was really making her fustrated. Jafar ran off as Yume, Donald, and Goofy tried to catch, but he was too fast, they lost track of him. Now Yume had to find a faster way to get him. They went back to the village and at that moment Yume notice another keyhole on the wall she put her keyblade inside the keyhole and quickly turned it. As another staircase came up from the wall. Yume, Donald, and Goofy walked up to the stair, they saw the entrance of a odd-raggly house, it look like the house of a pauper. Yume wonder around the house it look very old like maybe a homeless person lived here. They were in Aladin's home, Donald and Goofy remembered when they came here with Sora. They remember it as it was yesterday. Yume saw friendly carpet that waved to them "hello" she was amazed to see a carpet come to life, because it wasn't an ordinary carpet it was a magic carpet. The carpet pointed at the window as it moved his fluffy brown hand into a "come here" sign. Yume didn't understand what it was saying thought.

"What's it saying?" Yume asked.

"I think it wants us to go with it." Goofy said.

"Well, alright then." Yume agreed. Yume went on the magic carpet as Donald and Goofy did the same, they hold on tight then the carpet started rise up floor and floated above the ground and flew out the window. They traveled into the desert where it was hot and gust of wind blew the sand in the air. Yume rode in front as Donald and Goofy were behind her. The magic carpet flew above the sandy hills they were bumpy like a camel's hump. It was a little bit of a bumpy ride, Yume took a good grip on the carpet so she wouldn't fall off. Up head they saw a cave, the carpet went lower and lower to the ground, it landed gently to the ground right in front of the cave. Yume, Donald, and Goofy got off the carpet, they walked into as light from the sun faded away as they entered the dark cave. They walked into the dark and cold cave, when they notice a man and a monkey drowning into the sand when suddenly heartless started to surround them. It look like the cave was collapsing, they had to get rid of the black creatures fast before the whole cave falls apart.

Yume summoned her keyblade as Donald brought out his staff and Goofy brought his shield, they brace themselves to start the battle. The heartless came running thours them ready to scratch them with their bare claws, Yume doghe the attack and quickly sliced the heartless in one strick. She did a somersault and swinged her keyblade to three heartless at the same time. Donald cast a blizzard spell on the heartless and made them freeze in ice coffins, Goofy threw his sheild as it swung across the ice coffins and brook into bits of ice as the heartless were destroyed. Yume jumped over the heartless and swag it from behind, she thought it was a very slick move, she was getting better and better. Yume thought of using some of the keyblade magic if she was able to do by accident back in wonderland she could deffinantly do it on purpose. Yume pointed her keyblade to the heartless and said the magic words. "Fire!" Yume shouted as flames came shooting from her keyblade to four heartless. She was so amazed by the spell she use. Soon she'll be a pro just like her father. Goofy smack the heartless in the face to knock it out. Donald hit the heartless in the head hopefuly to make it unconcuse. Yume kicked the heartless straight into the chest and finish it with a stab from her keyblade. Donald strook six heartless with a thunder spell the lighting stung over their heads and made them disappear. Goofy use his sheld as a boomerrang again and threw into the air as it spun and hit several heartless. Yume battle a heartless when another one creep up behind her getting to attack her from behind, quickly Goofy threw his sheild at the heartless before it could touch. Donald use reflection magic to protect Yume from any heartless. To finish this off Yume spun her keyblade over her head as stars and magic swirls twirled around and glittered with sparkles, and stab it down to the ground, the keyblade's magic caused a rumble to the ground like a eathquake, the magic energy ran from underground as it came rising to the heartless from under their feet and blast them in shock as they vanish into thin air once more.

Finally the sand stop from sinking, Aladin and his little monkey friend Aboo made it out. But there was still heartless around, Aladin raised up his lamp.

"Geanie! Get rid of these guys!" Aladin commanded. A light-blue mist came flowing from the lamp as the Geanie appeared.

"Number one wish coming up!" The Geanie said. He raised his hands and performed a Hocus Pocus trick and swirls flew in the air as it made every heartless in the cave disappear for good.

* * *

Yume, Donald, and Goofy made it out of the cave with Aladin and the Geanie outside in the desert.

"I never thought I would make it out of there. Thanks for saving me Yume." Aladin said.

"Huhmmm." Yume said.

"It's great to see you guys." Aladin said to Donald and Goofy.

"Great to see you too Aladin." Goofy said.

"Yeah it's been a while." Donald said

"And it's great to see a new friend. I love makeing new firends. Especially since I got plenty a friends." Geanie came straight to Yume puting his right hand over his cheek like if he was whispering to her, Yume jumped in fright when the Geanie flew to her.

"Well now that we tooken care of the situation over there. I can finally go back to Agrabah." Aladin said eagerly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Goofy asked

"Well I want to go find Jasmine. I been looking for her, but it seems like she's hinding somewhere." Aladin said.

"Oh Yeah. Aladin she's in trouble!" Yume said

"What?!" Aladin jumped

"Then let's go find her!" Aladin said strickly.

Aladin got on the magic carpet, Yume came along with him as so did Donald and Goofy. The magic carpet flew high above the ground and took off. Geanie was flying along with the carpet. They were flying through the windy gust of dust. It was hot from the heat but it wasn't that bad, at least the wind made it cool off a little.

"So your Sora's kid?" Aladin asked Yume

"Yes." Yume said

"Well i'll be. Sora must be lucky to have an adorable little girl like you." Geanie said.

"Thank you" Yume giggled.

"Oh if only I was a free happy-go-lucky like you kid." The Geanie said glum.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked the Geanie.

"I'm a prisinor in my own lamp." Geanie said

"I thought Aladin set you free last time." Goofy said confused

"Yes but the reason why i'm back in the lamp is because Jafar took the lamp away from Aladin and he became my master, so I was put back in the to the lamp, luckly Al was able to get me back from him. But i'm still stuck in the lamp." The Geanie explain.

"Don't worry Geanie after I'm done with my second wish I'll use my third to set you free then I make sure that Jafar dosen't lay a hand on the lamp again." Aladin said.

"Really?" Geanie said.

* * *

They head back to the village of Agrabah, things were quiet too quiet to be excalt. They knew they was something wrong here. Anyway they had to keep looking for Jasmine, Yume ran along with Aladin as Donald and Goofy followed them. It was unknown where she was hiding maybe in a dark alley. They kept running into the village when they saw a alley that was hidden with a red cloth over it. They entered the alley when they saw Jasmine! She was held captive by Jafar, she stood there behind him.

"I won't let you purfill this, you will not interfere. Even if you are in high level." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladin shouted

"Alie i'm really sorry." Jasmine said. Jafar put his arm in front of her so she wouldn't escape.

"I won't let you get away with this Jafar! Geanie save the princess!" Aladin said he held up the lamp, the Geanie sprouted out of the lamp and flew straight to Jasmine and pick her up. Suddenly Aladin notice that the lamp wasn't in his hand anymore, the red parrot with blue feathers had it as he hold it in his mouth and flew away with it. He went straight to Jafar and gave him the lamp.

"Sorry Al." The Geanie said, he dissapeared into blue puffs , Jasmine fell into a barrow.

"Now that I have the Geanie I'll become the most powerful sourcerer. And this world will bow down to me." Jafar said. He raised his up his specter and commanded a evil spell as he use it's magic on the barrows, they grew legs like a spider and stared to crawl around like a sramble of bugs. Yume summoned her keyblade, as the other drew their weapons, they brace themselves to the battle.

Yume started slushing her keyblade at the barrows hoping they would be crushed, Aladin help by stabbing them with his knife. Donald use fire magic to burn the crawling barrows he blast ball of flames and shoot as many barrows as he could. Goofy hit his sheild real hard against the a barrow so hard that he was able to crush it into pieces. Yume did a back flip as a barrow came running to attack and sliced it in half. She decied to do a slick attack to cut their legs off. Yume went underneath and slice it's legs from the bottom, then finish it off by stabbing it in the middle. As it's loose legs were squirming around. Goofy hold on to his sheild tight and slush every single spider-barrow in his way. Yume did another backflip and did a horizontal attack against the barrow as was sliced in half like an apple. So far so good there was only a few left spider-barrows left. Aladin stab two with his knives as Yume sliced three with her keyblade. Now the battle was finish. Except they for got the princess was in one of the barrows! They were shocked what if they killed the princess?!

"Don't worry the princess isn't harmed. If you wanna find her go to the cave of threasure." Jafar said then he vanish along with his magic.

"Come on, let's go!" Yume said.

Donald, Goofy, and Aladin ran with Yume to the magic carpet, they climbed on board and held on tight. The magic carpet flew straight off from the ground to the sky. It flew straight back to the cave. They got off the carpet and ran straight to the cave, Yume saw the entrance that had a tiger face and his mouth was the door. Yume walked in gently into the cold cave as the other went ahead after her it didn't seems so bad at first, Donald took out his wand and use his magic to lit a fire to lighten up the cave. They walked carefully just to be aware of things lurking in the cave. Once they stop they enter a room filled with piles of gold, Yume was amazed by all this stuff it was worth a fortune, all the jewelry, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and pearls. It was like a fortune's heaven. Of course they shouldn't be greedy about it, even if it was irresitable.

"Be careful guys, if we touch any of the treasure, the cave will collaspe." Aladin warned. When suddenly Aboo notice a beautiful, shiny red gem sitting on a pile of gold coins, he went straight to the gem hoping to put his hands on it.

"Aboo, don't even think about it." Aladin told him. Aboo step back and put his hand on his back with a gas smile on his face.

Yume continue to walk forward and not even thinking about the gloriouse threasure, as they enter the big room dark but had a light shiny over the a temple that hold the lamp on top. Now was there chance to get the Geanie back and find the princess. Aladin walked up the steps as he climb throught the stairs. Yume, Donald, Goofy, and Aboo waited behind. Aboo turned to a shiny light as her saw a nice beautiful diamond where a golden statue was holding in it's hand he was admire the pretty gem and was eager to get it. Aladin gently took the lamp off the temple and finally had it in his hands.

"Ok, I got it now let's-" Aladin saw Aboo holding the red gem that he wasn't suppose to touch! He had the forbidden in his hands.

"ABOO! NO!" Aladin shouted, Yume, Donald, and Goofy turn to the little monkey who a red gem. Suddenly the cave started to fall apart, the ground rumble under their feet, rock were falling from the sealing. The whole cave was collasping.

"RUN!" Yume shouted. The whole group ran for their lives as rocks kept falling from behind as they ran. Sand was rising , rocks kept crumbling they hand to hurry as fast as they could, not letting any blood pressure get in the way. Eventually they finally made to the exit, they left the cave and trip ovr to the sand of the hot desert.

"Phew, that was close." Donald said as he wipe the sound from his forhead. Yume kept breathing, her body was tired from the lack of oxygen. She was really exhuasted, she gasp for air as fast as she could. Goofy rub her back for support.

"Great, now that we got the lab we summoned the Geanie back." Aladin said.

"Good" Yume said in a husky voice, she was still breathing.

Aladin held up the lamp as rub it with his other hand also wiping the dust from the the shiny gold lamp. Then at that moment the lamp started poping with light blue puffs of gas, the Geanie came straight out of the lamp, with a bright smile on his face. He was really happy to be back.

"Yippy! Thanks Al! It's great to be back!" The Geanie said in joy. Then flew straight to Yume, he grab her hand and shoock it really fast.

"And you too Yume, your the best." Geanie said to Yume.

"Uhhh... y-your welcome." Yume said studdering.

"Thank you! Thank you! Everyone!" Geanie said to the whole group.

"Now that we're back together we can go and get back the princess." Aladin said.

"What about Jafar?" Yume said concerd.

"Don't worry about us, we the Geanie on my side we'll be able to take down Jafar in no time." Aladin said.

"Alrighty then." Goofy said.

"Besides we better get going, we still got bigger fish to fry." Donald said.

"Ok bye." Yume said as she waved goodbye to Aladin and the Geanie as well as Donald and Goofy did the same. They wished them the best of luck, they left Agrabah and headed back to the Gummy ship.

* * *

Finally I finshed chapter 9. Phew it took a long time but at least, i'm done hope you enjoy it. Next chapter coming up!


	10. Return to Disney Castle

Things got pretty bumpy in space, especially with he colorful rock and mediores. Goofy tried hard not to let the ship crash into the hard multicolored giant rocks. Yume was feeling a little nauseous from the bump ride. Yume kept breathing the air to make it go away luckily, it went away in five minutes. Eventually the mediores were out of the way. Now the ship was able to go through without any obsicles in their way.

The ship landed carefully on the ground. The shutter open as Yume saw a beautiful garden with bright green grass and pretty flowers. She was surprised how it look so nice and charming. But there was more, there was a huge blue castle, with a mouse symbol on it. It was the Disney Castle, the palace of King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Yume got off the ship with Donald and Goofy. They walked through the garden, and entered the front of the castle door. Yume did a gentle knock on the door, but before she could do another the door automatically opened, Yume took a few steps back as the two doors open from itself. Revealing the nice thrown of the king with a red carpet leading the way. Donald went next to the young blond girl and said "Welcome to the King's castle."

"This is the King's castle?" Yume thought. She couldn't believe she was in a castle of the King. It look so incredible the pictures in the wall, vases with more flowers in them, and a nice big red chair of King's thrown. They came up walking when they went up to the Queen and Daisy. Donald and Goofy wave at them in greet, Daisy ran to Donald and gave him big hug, then kept kissing him until she was tired. Yume laughed at the scene she was only in here for a minute and already she loving it. Daisy let go of Donald gently since he had enough. Then Queen came up as Daisy walked up next to her. Donald and Goofy went on down their knees as they bow to the Queen, Yume did the same thing when she saw it. She felt very plesant to meet a Queen.

"Donald and Goofy, we're very glade to see you alright." The Queen spoked then she notice Yume who was in the middle. The trio got up from their bow and back on their feet.

"And what's your name young lady?" the Queen asked.

"I'm Yume." Yume said to the Queen.

"She's Sora's daughter." Goofy said as he put his arm around Yume.

"Wow it's a plesant to meet you." Daisy said.

"And does she look lovely." The Queen said.

"Thank you." Yume said after a giggle.

"Excuse me, your majesty. I hope you don't mind me asking, but isn't the King suppose to be here?" Yume asked kindly. Donald appreciated Yume's behavior, at least she was more kind and respected than her father. Like the time when they first came to the castle with Sora, he just asked the Queen where was the King. But in a ignorant behavior. Donald had to grab him by the ear. Yume did the exact opposite, since she said "Excuse me" like a respectable person would say.

"He hasn't return yet, he must be somewhere looking for you." The Queen said.

"Me?" Yume said confused.

"Well we found her now. So maybe we'll have to go find the king again?" Goofy said

"Definitely. We have to tell him that we found Yume." Donald said.

"There's something you guys should know first before you go." The Queen said.

"Beside you just got here, and we really want to get to know Yume." Daisy said.

"This way please." The Queen said as she began to walked, leading them the way. Yume, Donald, and Goofy followed the Queen and Daisy to room where there lot's of books in shelves, it must of been the library. Where there was so many books on every shelf. And the room was quiet enough to read a peaceful story.

"You see now it's gotten more dangerous through the years. But now that your here, we're happy to have you with us. You are the next one to defend us. It very important you be aware of these things." The Queen said.

"Like what?" Yume asked

"You know that there's darkness around, it's very strong and powerful. But that isn't the enemy. It's who controls it. That's when it get serious. Depending on how much it use as. In order for you to understand, you must know what things are in reality. It's the only way you can face them without being harm." The Queen said.

"Alright, and if they can use how they want it, could they even summon dangerous creatures like the heartless?" Yume said

"That correct." The Queen said.

"The darkness can devour things, anything at all. But there's a way to get them back. Light is a as strong as the darkness, it can bring anything from the darkness back, those that are connected to the light have a better chance to be revive than those that aren't." The Queen stated.

"Oh I see." Yume said as she nodded her head.

"And another thing. It's your job to protect the light, heroes have been protecting it for years. As the generation passes on, it has to be continuous. In order to be stronger you must find your power within your heart and thrust those that are close to you." The Queen said.

"Right." Yume said.

"It won't be so hard you, you come from a family of light." Goofy said.

"Really?" Yume asked.

"Of course! Your parents have light connected to them." Donald added

"So that means, their light was passed down to me?" Yume asked

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Remember Yume, each world has light and darkness. They can't with one without the other, they need both in order to survive. Light and darkness are eternal, no matter what." The Queen said.

Yume nodded in agreement. Now she understood the meaning of light and darkness, she will manage her quest well without any trouble. As well as she wondered how her dad was able to understand the meaning of light and darkness. Maybe if it took him a while. Some things can take a while to get know, you can't expect to learn things fast, they take time. She felt lucky to know quickly, before anyone could.

"Feel free to explore the castle, you are our guest after all." Daisy said to Yume.

"Donald, Goofy could you come with us for minute?" The Queen asked.

"Of course, your majesty." Donald said

Donald and Goofy went with the Queen and Daisy, as they left Yume by herself. Yume walked out of the library exploring the castle hallway, there was so many pictures hanging on the wall. She kept moving forward looking at her surroundings. The paintings were very pretty especially the ones with flowers. And the textures looked so realistic like you could just step into it. Yume was impressed by the decorations of the paintings. Then there was a mirror in the middle of the wall. Yume stop to notice a mirror in the wall. She walked up to it, to look at her reflection, it seem nice to see her pretty image. But it didn't last long, her image change into a different person. It turn into a boy with burette and spiky hair, who a wore red jumpsuit and white-hood shirt over it. And had a chain around his neck with a crown on it. He had white gloves, and yellow shoes, and had tan skin and blue eyes just like hers. Yume gasp at her reflection, it was no longer her image instead was a fourteen-year-old boy. Every time she moved the image moved with her. He mimic every move she did. Yume looked closely to see the boy he look so familiar like someone she knew very well, or he was him?!

"Dad?!" Yume said to the boy in the mirror as he lip-syn the words she said, he did everything she did.

Yume got closer to the mirror to see the boy's face he looked just like her dad, no he was her dad. She couldn't believe she was seeing her dad in the same age she is now. But she saw herself as her father's younger self. What does this mean? Then she remembered what Goofy said "You come from a family of light." and what Donald said "Your parent's have light connected to them." then she remember what she said herself. "So that means, their light was pass down to me?" Yume herd those words echoing in her head like if she just herd them a second ago. Something that was in her father was now inside her. But could this mean that she's a pale imitation of her father?

* * *

The Queen and Daisy had a meeting with Donald and Goofy in the conference room. Donald and Goofy told everything about everything that's been going on. They mention about the Organization and their new purpose that involved Yume as having the purest heart of all. She was their new prey, and that she would end up in serious trouble if they don't stop soon. The Queen was very shocked of what she herd.

"Oh my! This is terrible. I can't believe this, she must be in serious peril!" The Queen said concern.

"We know that's why it's our job to protect her." Goofy said.

"Does the king know about this?" Daisy asked.

"He must. He was the one who knew about this in the first place." Donald quacked.

"Does Yume even know?" The Queen asked

That question made Donald and Goofy freeze for a second. They didn't know when to tell Yume, it made them wondered how would she would react to it. They would have to tell her soon, before it was too late. Then they thought of when they should tell her.

"Well...we haven't told her exactly...but-" Donald said until Goofy cut him off.

"...we'll tell her as soon as possible." Goofy finished for Donald.

"You have to tell her soon. She has to be aware of the situation." Daisy said.

"We know." Goofy said with conviction.

"Oh the poor dear. She has to go through so much, and she's still a child." The Queen said almost crying.

"Don't worry, she's the same age as Sora was, plus she can defend herself really well." Donald said

"Even children must learn to watch out for danger your majesty." Daisy said putting her hand on the queen's shoulder for comfort.

"We have to find the king before things get serious. As far as it's seems we might have to keep our heads down." Donald said.

"Especially now that we have a kid to look out for." Goofy said.

"Wait we have something to tell you." The Queen said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"The king told us, that Sora has a strong heart and will. And something important happened that involved those things. When his love gave birth to Yume, his heart, blood and will was passed down to her. Meaning that she has Sora's will inside her." The Queen stated.

Donald and Goofy jumped at that statement, they were so surprised of what they just herd. It was so incredible, it was like Sora is inside Yume. They couldn't imagine how she was part of her father. At least they know that she has Sora's smile.

"Really?!" Donald said

"Yes, she is a huge part of Sora, she is now our new hero, she will be taking up for him." The Queen explain.

"Things just got a lot interesting." Goofy said.

"Let's just put it as she has the same fate as her father." Daisy added.

"Because of that, she will eventually become more and more like Sora. She has strong bond with her father as you may know. But it's a lot stronger than you know." The Queen said.

"Donald, Goofy we're counting to keep Yume safe, the fate of the worlds rest in her hands now, we can't afford her to perish in hardship." The Queen said.

"Don't worry your majesty, we promise to protect Yume from anything that gets to her." Donald said as he put his hand on his chest.

* * *

Yume looked the mirror as her young father look back at her. She gently put her hand on the glass mirror as Sora's gloved hand did the same as if there palms were touching eachother. She started to smile at him as he mimic it. It felt so amazingly good to see her father's younger self, he actually looked adorable. It remind her of when her mother talked to her about her dad when they were her age, she mention that he had a cute face and was so adorable. It's no wonder her mother fell in love with him. But if she carries her dad's blood and has his fate could it be that she's like in his shadow? Or maybe more like she's in his body? These questions made Yume feel so gloomy and depressed, she didn't know what to think now. At first she wondered of it was really part her destiny or is just someone traped in someone else body? Yume turned around and looked away from the mirror. She looked down at the ground, and decied to sit on the cold floor with her hands on her thights. She didn't know what to think anymore her mind was completly blank. Yume sat in complete slilence not knowing what to do. Her heart felt so devistated that it could cry.

"Yume!" Donald cried

"Yume!" Goofy shouted

Yume turn to those who were calling her. She got up from the ground and saw Donald and Goofy coming from the hallway. They walked up to Yume as soon as they found her. They were so happy she was still ok.

"Thank heavens, we've been looking ya." Goofy said

"What's going on you guys?" Yume asked

"We have to start looking for the King, he's still out there somewhere." Donald said

"Alright then." Yume said.

"You have a big adventure waiting for you kiddo." Goofy said

"Yeah you'll be a great keyblade hero just like your father." Donald said. Yume forwn when she herd Donald, it reminded her of what she was thinking of. She lowered her head a little and walked to the the mirror again, Donald and Goofy followed behind her. She looked back at the mirror as Donald and Goofy watch from behind. Her reflection magical changed into Sora.

"Sometimes I wondered if this is really part of my destiny, But deep down I feel like i'm just a pale imatation of my dad." Yume said depressed as her father's reflection lip-syn the words from her mouth, she looked down to the ground as her father did the same in the mirror. Donald and Goofy could tell that she was upset about this, knowing that is someone who has someone's blood inside her flowing through her veins. But she's taking it the wrong, she's not and an imatation of Sora she's just part him as his daughter. Like a follower walking in his footsteps, she dosen't have to worry about this. Goofy put his hand on Yume's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't let it get to you kiddo." Goofy said

"This is something great, that have. Your to become a true hero like your father." Donald said.

"Really?" Yume asked

"Of course! Your father was a terrific hero, he became one of the well-known keyblade master in history." Donald said

"And your goanna a well-know keyblade master just like him." Goofy said.

"Thanks guys." Yume said with a smile, she felt a lot better to hear that she was just following in his footsteps. Not like a shadow of someone.

"C'mon we should get going." Donald said. Yume nodded and went off to the exit as Donald and Goofy tagged alonge. They lefted out the hallway and made it to the throne. As they were about to head out the door someone called out for them.

"Wait!" it was the Queen.

She was right behind them from farther distance with Daisy. She walked up to them so they would hear her loud and clear.

"We just wanna wish you good luck. And please be careful dear." The Queen said

"Don't worry we will." Yume said.

"You too, Donald" Daisy said.

"Of course i will." Donald said blushing a little.

"When you find the king tell him that we hope he returns safe." the Queen said

"Ok" Yume said. The trio waved goodbye to the queen and Daisy as they waved back. Daisy blew Donald a kiss; he catch with his feathured hand. They left out the door and into the garden as they headed to the gummy ship. Goofy open the shutter door as rise up from above the their heads, they walked inside the ship. Donald and Goofy powered up the ship, Yume sat down on the passenger seat. The started to rise from the ground and took off into space.

* * *

I know you were thinking why Yume is a big part Sora here's how it goes. Roxas is part of Sora since he his nobody. Xion is part of Sora because she has his memories and is a replica of him. Yume is part of Sora because she's his daughter, she has his heart, blood, and will inside her.

More chapters coming up.


	11. Beast's Castle

Another trip through the blue space, at least it wasn't bumpy than the last one, it was more comftable and ease. Goofy was driving the ship really well, and made sure that it bump into anything, he knew if they crashed Donald would get into a seriouse fit without a doubt. Yume stand up with her hands behind her back watching the peacful space flowing aside through the window as the space kept moving. Donald sat next to Goofy, making sure he wouldn't mess up again like on the another trip that made Yume sick. Goofy put his hand next his right cheek as he whispered to Donald's ear so Yume couldn't hear them.

"When do you think we should tell her?" Goofy asked Donald in a whisper.

"At the right time. It'll be soon enough." Donald replied.

They looked back at Yume with sad faces, they felt sorry for Yume having to go throught such hardship. Of course it was her destiny, but it was just so sad and completly horrible for her to be in this mess. She deserve better than this. Yume just smile at the space, it looked very pretty to her, she never got to expeirence life outside her home. She was so glad that she join Donald and Goofy. For Donald and Goofy they were suprised to see a girl who going through so much trouble yet she had a smile on her face, she remind them of Sora when he was her age. Obviuosly because she has Sora's smile, she was a very bright person.

* * *

The ship landed firmly on ground. They were in a forest where there was a castle ahead. Yume, Donald, and Goofy got off the ship, and headed straight to the castle. As soon as they made it to the castle Yume walked up to the door and knock it gently. A woman with brown hair, and wore a golden dress with long gloves that went up to her forearms and golden high-heel pumps.

"Why hello there. It's great to see two again." the woman said.

"Great to see you too Belle." Goofy said.

Belle notice Yume between them, she didn't regonize her but she looked familiar. Maybe because she looked like Sora.

"You look familiar young lady, do I know you?" Belle asked as she looked closer to her face.

"Oh no. I'm Yume, Sora's daughter." Yume said

"Your Sora's daughter? How wonderful!" Belle said

"Where's the beast?" Donald asked

"Right here." The Beast came right next to Belle. Yume was a little frighten at him, she stood their froozen without saying anything. At least he wasn't as scaring as the shadow monster.

"Don't worry he's friendly." Belle told Yume.

"I was put under a spell. That's why I look like this." The Beast.

"Oh." Yume said now she understood.

"Come on in you must be tired, it looks like you had a rough time." Belle said.

When everyone gather in the castle, Belle and the Beast decided to have a feast in the dinning to welcome them. Goofy stuffed his face as much as he wanted while look disgust at him. Yume wanted to know more infromation of what was going on.

"Has there been any trouble with the heartless lately?" Yume asked.

"No, things been rather peaceful here." the Beast said

"Except for that anoying Gaston." Belle said with a sigh.

"Gaston?" Yume asked.

"Yes, he's the town's lady killer, he's wants me for some reason and I keep telling to leave me alone, i'm perfectly happy here." Belle said.

"That repulsive jerk!" Donald said angry.

"Don't worry, i'm sure he won't bother me now." Belle said.

"We were wonder, when we're done if could search for the king?" Yume asked

"Of course. Just be careful, this castle has many rooms." Beast said.

Once they finish their feast. Yume, Donald, and Goofy started they're search for the king. Before they could even go to the hallway, a loud knock came out from the door. The Beast went to anwser the door. It was a old friend of Yume.

"Taision?" Yume asked.

"Who is that guy?" Donald asked.

"He's my friend." Yume said. Yume smiled at, feeling so glad he was ok.

"I see you were here too." Taision said not returning the smile.

"Where were you? I missed you so much." Yume said.

"You missed me huh? Didn't ever thought about looking for me and the others?" Taision asked rudely.

"I was but-" Taison cut Yume off.

"Spare me." Taision said coldly.

"What's with you Taision?" Yume asked Taision, this wasn't like him he was always such a good friend, even though he would act like a jerk sometimes. But this has gone too far.

"You get it. Allow me to demostrate." Taision snapped his figure as a lancer heartless apear.

"Belle run! Get out of here!" the Beast said. Belle nodded ran out from the scene. She hurried to her room. Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons, Yume summoned her keyblade.

"Taision, what are you doing?" Yume asked.

"Something that is perfectly longed for me." Taision said he summoned his keyblade, it was similar to the keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. The hanlde was red and the blade was black with sharp spikes on it.

"Blizzard!" Donald cast a ice cyrstal spell and aim them for Taision.

"Dark Shield!" Taision summoned a dark forcefield to protect himself from the spell. Donald bolted at hoping to strik with his staff, Taision quickly dodge the attack as Donald trip and fell on his face. Goofy tried to hit Taision with his shield, but Taision jumped over him. Yume slash her keyblade at him, he dodge her attack as he jumped over and ran.

"Why didn't he attack me?" Yume though. She watched as Taision ran pass to the left stairway heading upstairs. Yume followed him, she started chasing after him until a group of Defender heartless block her path, Donald and Goofy came to lend a hand.

"We'll handle these pest, you go on after him." Donald said. Yume nodded and continued to run. She looked back to see Donald, Goofy, and the Beast battleling the heartless, then kept on running to the left stairway.

She ran quickly into the hallway filled with suits of armored knight statues, suddenly the statues started coming to life. Yume gasp in shock. She braced herself as she had her keyblade out in front of her. One statue started to attack her with an ax she dodge it a swipe it away with her keyblade. The Second one swung it's sword at her, she quickly ducked her head from the horizontal attack and smack the sword right off it's hand. She continued running to the dimly lit hallway. When a bunch of Gargoyle Knights came up to attack.

"Faith!" Yume shouted as she raised her keyblade pointing at them, a bright light came out from the tip of the keyblade blasting the knights out of the way. She ran down the hallway and went through the door.

* * *

Belle was waiting in her room hoping that everything will ok. She was safe in sound in her room sitting on her comfoterble bed as she rest her hands on her lap, when suddenly she herd a knock on the door. She was hoping it would be the Beast.

"Is that you Beast?" Belle asked. She twist the knob as she open the door slowly, but it wasn't the Beast! She opened her eyes wide in suprised

"Oh no! It's you! Hel-" He coverd her mouth and snatch her away.

* * *

Yume entered the room of the Beast where Taision stood at the far end in front of the table, inspecting the rose inside the jar in front of him.

"It's beautiful." Taision said softly. She didn't reply, but there was something different in his attitude.

"It reminds me of you." He continued, Yume stood silent, she didn't know what to say. Yet she felt this warm feeling inside. She started to feel a unconsciously blush. Taision's face started to a sad look. He felt almost regretful.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said.

"Then why are you doing this? Come back with us Taision." Yume said.

"I can't do that. That's not possible anymore." Taision said shooking his head.

"Why is that?" Yume asked.

"I have darkness inside me." Taision said.

"But if you come with us, we can help you." Yume said.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do about." Taision said. Yume wondered why. They could find a way even if they have to face serious consicuenes.

"Why?" Yume asked. She took a step forward.

"In order for someone to removed from the darkness. They need a light that can free them from the darkness within." Taision explain. That remind Yume of what Queen Minnie told her back in Disney Castle, In order for something to be freed from the darkness, they need the light to revive. Even though Taision wasn't connected to the light maybe there was someone with light that could help.

"Who was your light?" Yume asked

"Someone told me, that I have someone who was my life, but they forgot about me and discarded me into the darkness." Taision said.

"Who was your light?" Yume asked him again. Taision didn't awnser, he just lowered his head with a sad face.

"You don't know?" Yume asked.

Before Taision could finish Donald, Goofy, and the Beast came in. His face became cold and impassive once more. He summonded his keyblade getting ready to fight them. When someone came in behind.

"Beast!" Belle screamed. The Beast turned around, his eyes lit in anger.

"You!" he said. He saw Gaston holding Belle captive, pointing his knife at the Beast.

"You don't deserve her, your a beast. A monster like you can't be with a beautiful woman like her. Belle his mine!" Gaston said crudely.

The Beast got furiouse, his hands clenched in anger. A black figure started to appear with a black cloak he stood there just further distance away.

"Hate them." He said.

"What?" he asked.

"Hate them. You suffered too much. You finally found happiness only to have stolen from you. You have the right to hate. Hate them all." The cloak said.

The got even madder and madder, he got very upset. He gritted his sharp teeth along with his face srunched up. And let out a loud roar in fury. He completely snaped.

"No!" Belle said in despair.

The Beast was already about to have a serious. He was gettng ready to attack. If it weren't for Gaston pointing his knife at the Beast. Taision held the glowing Kronos Stone in his left hand, and had his right hand outstretched.

"Kronos Stone, activate the sacred seal with your power, feed on the darkness in the Beast's heart!" Taison yelled.

The seal encircled the Beast. He was surrounded by swirls of darkness, as they were about to clunch him.

"No! Don't hurt! Please, i'm beggin you, I love him!" Belle cried.

"You...love him?" Taision asked. He felt like he was hit.

Belle nodded with tear running down to from her eyes. His lowered his head, and then suddenly turned away. The seal vanished, and the Beast was free again.

"What's going on?" asked Gaston. "We had a deal!"

Taision shot a glare. "The deals off."

"But your Superior said-"

"Here," Taision said, throwing him a shard of the Kronos Stone, "Use your imagination."

He opened a dark portal to vanish, when Yume ran up and hugged him from behind. She buried her face in his back, and whispered to him.

"Don't go Taision, please, i need you." Yume whispered those words sofly as tears were starting to come from her eyes.

No one was close enough to notice, but Taision's face looked like he was in deep pain. He uttered a choked, " I'm sorry," and disappeared. Yume became very upset. She felt like she wanna to cry, she hung her head in sadness.

"Why did you hesitated?" Donald asked Yume.

"He's really a good friend of mine. I couldn't just hurt him." Yume said.

The Beast turned to see that Belle and Gaston had disappeared.

"They're gone!" Goofy said. The Beast got extremely furiouse, his patient was lost. He led out a loud roar as Yume, Donald, and Goofy covered their ears from the painful sound of the roar of fury. Beast was losing his temper, he ran up to Donald and Goofy smacking them to the side with his sharp claws. They fell straight to the ground. Yume gasp at Beast's action, she was getting scared. She understood why he was so mad, but now he was losing control. The Beast turned to Yume, she stood as stiff as a statue not willing to move. He grab her with his clench paws and lift her up. Yume was frighten she was worrying what he was goanna do to her. The Beast suddenly stop, he saw Yume's terrified face. He could tell she was scared. His angered vanished into concerd of what he was doing. Yume saw that he was getting confuse so she help him out.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Yume said to the Beast. The Beast's was feeling calm from her soothing. He gently put her down to the ground. Yume smiled feeling safe. At that moment a bunch of heartless came appearing from the darkness. Yume summoned her keyblade getting ready to fight them, but Beast put his arm in front of her. Not willing to let her get hurt. He scratch all the heartless with his bare claws, as they vanish into thin are of black fogs. He kept slicing them with his sharp claws until they turn into puffs of black mist. They were all gone. Beast looked back at Yume with a sad face. He felt regretful for what he done to Donald and Goofy and her.

"I'm so sorry." Beast said.

"Why did you do that?" Yume asked him.

"It's part of the spell i'm under. That's why i looked like this. And everytime I get mad, it's these negative effects that causes me to lose control. That's why when Belle was kidnaped I felt so frustrated I couldn't help myself. Because I lost my true love." The Beast said sadly.

"Why did you protect me?" Yume asked.

"Cause you remind me of her." The Beast.

Yume finally understood why he was so upset. Now she finally knew how something was for real. Just like what the Queen told her. She turned to Donald and Goofy who were still hurt from Beast's attack, she ran to them and summoned her keyblade. She used some healing magic that Donald tought her. Yume pointed her keyblade at them as green mist started to flow in the air and green light shine on Donald and Goofy. Yume hoped that they would wake up and be ok. She her keyblade down and folding her hands, praying that they would be alright. Donald and Goofy started to move their arms and legs, Yume lifted up her head as she herd them move. They were waking up from their short nap, they put their hands on their heads feeling a headache. Yume was overjoyed to see Donald and Goofy awake.

"Donald! Goofy! Your ok!" Yume said. She hugged them both one at a time, she was so happy their were ok.

"Garsh! Yume are ok!?" Goofy asked.

"What do you mean? Your the ones who got hurt." Yume said confused. She wondered why they asked her that when she didn't even got hurt at all. Donald had to add something before the beans were spilled.

"We just wondered if you were alright that's all." Donald said. He didn't want Yume to get too supicouse about it. If anything happen to her, They would never forgive themselves for having her getting into more trouble.

"Oh, i'm fine thank you." Yume said.

"Forgive me for me what I've done to you." Beast said.

"That's alright, we know how your temper can run thin once in a while." Goofy said. Even tough the Beast could have a short temper, he still had a good sence of humor.

"We still need to find Belle, she's in trouble." Beast said. Yume, Donald, Goofy, and Beast ran down the hall and down the stairs. They had to search for Belle, she had to be somewhere in the castle. They decided to check the ballroom, once they passed the hallway and they entered the ball room where they saw Belle tied up with her mouth covered up with a bind-fold. Beast got really angry now.

"Let her go!" Beast's yelled.

"Why would I do that? I been wanted Belle for myself and you took her away me. I'll never forgive you. Belle is mine now!" Gaston said. He pointed his knife at them keeping them away from distance.

"Come any closer and you'll get what's coming to you all." Gaston said to everyone. Yume couldn't believe how a jerk he was. Why would go after Belle in the first place, of course she's beautiful but c'mon! Really? There are plenty of other girls out there. Why just Belle?

"I can't believe you would do this Gaston. Isn't anyone else you could date besides her?" Yume asked.

"You still don't understand little girl. This is what I deserve! I've been wanted her for so long, and that beast stole her!" Gaston said.

"It sounds to me like your jelouse." Donald said.

"Shut up! All of you!" Gaston said. Everyone stood there silent, but they had to do something, Belle's in trouble.

"I won't let you take her!" Beast's said furiouse.

"You asked for it! Heartless come force!" Gaston shouted, he held up the Kronos Stone. Heartless started to appear from the dark fogs with Kronos Stone seals on their foreheads. The team got their weapons out getting ready to fight. Yume dodge the heartless form sratching her and swung into dark air with her keyblade. Goofy jumped over the heartless and crushed it with his shield. Donald used his ice magic to freeze all the heartless. Beast smashed all the ice coffins, destroying all the Heartless. Yume cut all three heartless in one hit. Another heartless rose from the ground and aim for Yume as it almost sratch her across her chest. Donald use reflect magic forming a barrier to protect herself getting hurt from any heartless. Belle was still in trouble, she struggle to free herself but failed. Yume had to free her. Donald came up with a plan.

"Yume go free Belle with Goofy, me and Beast will take care of them." Donald commanded.

"Ok, but be careful." Yume said, Donald nodded.

Yume and Goofy ran to Belle, untieing her from her cluches. Yume untied her arms as Goofy untied her feet. Yume untied the bind-fold from Belle's mouth and removed it from her face.

"It's too dangerous! You have to find a place to hind until it's over." Yume told Belle. Belle nodded in agreement. She ran off the ballroom without Gaston noticing.

Yume and Goofy got back to the battle with Donald and Beast. Suddenly a heartless came running to Yume and jumped to attack her, she quickly stab it in the center of it's body. The reflection spell wored off. Now Yume had to defend herself. She swung her keyblade at the last heartless as I disappeared into darkness. They finally got rid of all the heartless, now Gaston was alone without any minions.

"This isn't over, I still have..." Gaston said right when he looked to see that Belle was gone.

What the-! Where's Belle?!" Gaston asked loudly.

"She's not here anymore. Your not getting anywhere near her." Yume said. Gaston got very angry. He was already about to snap. He thought for himself "Even children must be tought a lesson."

"You made a huge mistake stupid girl! Your going to regret this!" Gaston said. There was anger I his voice, no doubt about. Things were about to get nasty. He held up the Kronos Stone with his out strenched hand. He summoned a dark seal surrounding Yume and Beast, they were trap. Gaston's body turn completely black into the shadows, his eye glowed red, he a evil smirk on his face. Yume braced herself once, she held her keyblade in front of her. She ran up to him, aiming to slice him across his body. But Gaston raised his hand in front of her, he use an explosive dark power on her as it burst on her chest. Yume flew up in the air and fell on her back on the hard ground. She felt knocked out already, she couldn't even get up. Gaston took advantage of the moment, he took out his knife and raised it up getting ready to stab her with it. Beast quickly slashed his claws across his hand , swading the knife out of his hand.

"I won't let you hurt her!" the Beast shouted. He scratched Gaston on his face. Gaston covered his face as blood began to spill from the sratches on his face. Yume back away in a few distance so he would't cut her easily. She brought her keyblade out in front of her, now it was her turn to fight. Gaston had it already so he decided to pull out the heavy equitment. Yume gasped, she saw Gaston pull out a gun. Things were about to get ugly.

"Don't even think about running child, you have to nowhere to turn back." Gaston said.

"You wouldn't!" Yume said scared. Donald and Goofy had to do something, they couldn't just wactch Yume get killed. Donald came up with plan.

"Relfect!" Donald shouted. He cast another protection to keep Yume from getting hurt from Gaston's bullet.

"What?! How's was that possible?!" Gaston asked. He wondered how Donald's spell was able to get pass the barrier of darkness. Yume figured out how.

"You don't know how to use darkness well. Only a true expert can control the darkness correctly, plus you didn't even made the barrier strong enough to block and magic." Yume said. It was really a good explanation.

"Well, you really are the smart one aren't you?" Gaston said. Yume got mad at the fact he was mocking her.

"Now it's over." The Beast said. He ran straight up to Gaston, he sratch him really hard as his blood spilled on the floor he was too weak to fight. Yume decided to finish it off she stab him in his chest as payback. Gaston screamed in pain. He notice that his body started to turn oblivion, he was disappearing.

"What this! I don't want to vanish!" Gaston yelled.

"That's what happen when you use forbidden dark magic. Once you are defeated you will face intence punishment for eternity." Beast said.

"NO!" Gaston said. His body was fading away like a ghost. He kept fading and fading until his body disappeared.

"So he use forbidden magic of darkness." Yume said.

"That's right." The Beast said.

The dark barrier disappeared Yume and the Beast were free.

"Yume! Oh thank goodness, you alright!" Donald said he ran up to Yume and gave him a huge hug, squeezing her lungs.

"Ok ok, Donald you could stop now." Yume said. Donald let go of her, as she gasp for air.

"Thank you. For helping me." The Beast said.

"We're glad we could help." Yume said.

"But where's Belle?" Donald asked.

"Over here." Belle said from behind. Yume and the others looked back at her, to see she entered the ballroom.

"Belle!" The Beast said. He run up to her and hold her hands.

"I'm so glad your alright." Beast said. He gave her a warm smile.

"I wouldn't be harm if it wasn't for you." Belle said. Then she looked at Yume, Donald, and Goofy.

"And you too." She said.

"We're more than happy to lend a hand ma'am." Goofy said.

* * *

Everyone went to the exit, it was to go. Belle and Beast were glad that they had peace in their castle. Yume, Donald, and Goofy were ready to leave.

"Oh thank you so much for being peace to our castle!" Belle said.

"Your truly welcome." Yume said.

"We apreaciate your help in our conflict." Beast said.

"Sure thing, big guy." Goofy said. Belle went up to Yume wanted to tell her something.

"By the way Yume, you look so much like your father. When first saw i thought you looked familiar, because you have his face." Belle said. Yume giggled at that statement. She felt flatter to have her dad's looks.

"Thank you." Yume said with a smile. Her and Donald and Goofy waved goodbye to Belle and Beast as they waved back. They headed out to the forest and entered the Gummy Ship. Goofy started the ship as they set off. Yume sat in the back, putting her hand on the on her cheek thinking about what happen when she saw Taision. She let out a soft sigh. And whispered to herself.

"Taision please come back." She whispered.

* * *

Suprising isn't? Well let's put that Taision is like Riku who goes to the dark side. And bet your expecting a YumexTasion right? Well you guess it Yume will soon relies that she has feeling for Taision, same thing for him too.


	12. Hollow Bastion

The ship landed firmly on the ground. As the trio got off, they enter a familiar place where there was a water fountain and two staircases. Where the seal to Kingdom Hearts was open by the keyhole. It was Hallow Bastion.

"This was the place where my father turn into a heartless. Oh father, I hope your watching over me." Yume said to herself out loud.

"Yume are you ok?" Goofy asked. Yume looked back at Donald and Goofy noticing they were watching her.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Yume said.

The trio continued to explore the the place to search for the King. The place was very big. As it was a nice town. Even thought it wasn't as bright as Traverse Town, but it was nice. So far it very quiet. Maybe people were afraid to come out of their homes, the heartless might of invade this place too. That was just so crule of them. They will pay for this.

It was getting really fun to see the whole part of Hallow Bastion but there still no sight of the King. The trio was getting worried, luckily Yume came up with an idea.

"I'm thinking we should split up." Yume said.

"WHAT?!" Donald and Goofy said. They really didn't wanted to be seperated from Yume. What if something happens to her? They couldn't stand it if Yume got hurt.

"If we're goanna find the king, we need to go individually. That way, we'll find him much faster." Yume explained. Then Donald and Goofy thought that was a good point, after all it's best if they thrust her, they can't stop her from prevailing her destiny.

"She does has a point." Goofy said.

"Ok. But be careful." Donald said. Yume nodded. The trio split into two as they went into two different paths. Yume took the path at the left as Donald and Goofy went to the path on the right.

* * *

Yume walked quietly into the left path, it didn't seem so bad. It was a little musty, but she enjoyed getting to a side of the world. She looked around the area, then she tried looking in some stores, maybe the king would be there. But still no king. She though of a better way, she clime up the brick wall with the ladder and went on and stand at top of the wall. Yume tried to be careful not to fall as to kept her balance. She lift her arms up keeping herself in good balance. She walked on the top carefully as she took baby steps. She got a good view, no doubt. Yume tried to see maybe she'll find the king from up here. Even thought all she saw was small building from above.

Yume didn't want to get give up. She decided to get down and went back to the ladder. She climbed down to ground, she continued to search on ground. Yume had the feeling she was being watch she as she slowly walked. She herd footsteps of somebody creeping up behind her. Yume turned to see who it was, she jumped and gasped she saw cloak figured hooded so she couldn't see the face. She had a bad feeling about this. It was the same cloak she met back in the island.

"For so long, we waited. Now the new world shall be born." The cloak said.

"What?" Yume said confused. What did he mean a "new world"? He must be one of them.

"Wait a minute. Your one of the members aren't you." Yume said. She remembered what Yuffie and Leon told her about the organization. And them wearing black cloaks.

"Anwsering that question, is not valid. I'm am willing to take you with us. You are our most appealing treasure we've been determine to have." The cloak said. Yume thought this was completely insane. What does this person want with her?

"What are you talking about?" Yume asked.

"I see how your mind is confused. But eventually you'll understand child." The cloak said. He stepped forward to her, as Yume took steps backwards trying to get away from him. He was getting closer, aimed to reach out to her. Yume couldn't take it.

"Get away from me!" Yume said. She ran off from the cloak as fast as she could. Running from a further distance away from the cloak. Hopeing she would be safer in far place.

* * *

Yume slowed down to catch her breath as she put her hands on her knees. Her head was sweating from the exercise. She looked back to see if she was being followed. There was no one at sight. Thankfully she was safe away from the cloak. Yume put her hand on her chest in relief. Now she can go back to Donald and Goofy to se how their doing.

Five minutes later, Yume saw Donald and Goofy battling the heartless, just in time for her to join in the battle. She summoned her keyblade and jumped into the battle. She sliced them into thin black mist. Two heartless tried to attacked at once with their bare-sharped claws, Yume jumped back and striked both in one hit. Donald and Goofy finished the rest off. Yume defeated the last one as it disappeared from sight.

"Yume are you ok? Did they got hurt?" Donald asked.

"No i'm fine." Yume said. Geez it was getting very annoying of them asking her if she was ok.

"Did you find the King?" Goofy asked.

"No." Yume said with a sad face.

"But I did saw someone." Yume said. Donald and Goofy got curious.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Some guy in a black cloak." Yume said. Donald and Goofy gasped, she ran into the a member from the organization! Donald was already about to panic. Goofy felt like h was goanna have a heart attack.

"OH MY GOSH! DID HE HURT YOU? DID HE POISINED YOU? DID CAST A SPELL ON YOU? DID HE..DID HE-" Donald asked when Yume interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no. He didn't do anything to me." Yume said. Donald and Goofy were relief.

"You be careful Yume, they're mighty dangerous." Goofy said.

"I know but he's something about me being their treasure. And a world being born. What did he mean?" Yume asked. Donald and Goofy knew that it was about her having the purest heart.

"Well it's because you have-" Goofy cut off by Donald as he elbowed him on his ribs.

"I have what?" Yume asked confused.

"Nothing, don't mind him." Donald said.

"I just wondered what did he want from me?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Donald said.

"Well we looked everywhere and there's still no sight of the king." Yume said.

"Guess it's time for us to move on to the next one." Goofy said. Yume agreed since the king wasn't here it was no point of them hanging around. But then she saw something shiny from far away, She ran up to get a better view. When she got up to it, it was covered in dirt. She removed the dirt by tossing it in the air as the dust of dirt flew in the air. It was a nice shiny white gem, big enough to fit in her own hand. It was very beautiful. She decided to put it in her pocket to carry it with her. Maybe she'll have it as keepsake.

"C'mon Yume!" Goofy said.

" I'm coming!" Yume ran up to Donald and Goofy. They went inside the ship, it blasted off to space. Yume looked backed at Hollow Bastion as it grew smaller the more they flew away from it.

* * *

I know it's kinda shorter then my other chapters but to tell you the truth I didn't know much about Hallow Bastion. I only saw parts of it in cutscenes but I never saw the whole thing. So I did the best I could do, but I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Halloween Town

The ship headed straight to Halloween Town. It landed it firmly on ground of the graveyard where the dead would rest in peace, with their name written on the stones that would say RIP. It was time to get into ship-shape first.

"Hold before we go we have to blend in with them." Donald said.

"How?" Yume asked. Donald pulled out his staff.

"Let me do the honors." Donald said. He raise up his magic staff and twirled it in the air. Magic dust flew around the trio in one blast of light...their appearance changed they wearing like costumes only it was more realistic. Donald was a mummy, Goofy was scary jackle completely black. They turned to Yume to see who she was. She was a half-witch half-vampire she wore a black mini dress with a touch of dark pink colors. Her skirt was spiked like if it was ripped with a zig-zag. Her sleeves were puffed with spikes underneath. She wore black boots with laces that went close to her knees, and white, black, and dark pink stripes sock were up to her knees. She had fishnet sleeves on her lower arms. The top of her face was dark and she had sharp fangs. She wore a black witch hat with a dark pink belt around it, and a sliver necklace with a pink heart charm in the middle.

Yume was surprised of how Donald used his magic to change their looks. It was incredible. She look at herself in a different form.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Yume said looking at her new appearance.

"Magic can do anything." Donald said. Yume was so gleeful by this, it remind her when she was four-years-old she love to pretend that she could use magic like a fairy. And the time her father read her stories about a princess who used loved using magic to bring her imagination to life, it brought her so much memories.

They got off the ship and entered a graveyard it was pretty spooky. The fact that this place was creepy made her feel shivers, her body was shacking a bit. But then she look at herself as witch/vampire she was spooky herself, so she didn't had to worry since she was blending in. They walked through a path that led them a strange-looking town with a sign over it that said "Halloween Town". No wondered this place was freaky, but in a good way though. Worlds were very wonderful in their own ways. The house looked curvy and swiggly, there was a fountain that squirt green ooze. The decorations on the town looked horrified.

The trio walked into the scary town, it was nice. Yume got the feeling that they were being, they stop as felt they someone coming up right behind them.

"BOO!" a voice said behind them. Yume, Donald, and Goofy jumped in fright. They herd a laughter from the scarer, they turned around to see who it was. It was a skeleton with a stich mouth, he was laughing with his hand on his stomach.

"Boy, I really scared got. You should've seen yourselves." The skeleton said.

"Real funny Jack." Donald said with his on his hips.

"Long time, no see old pal." Goofy said.

"You nearly gave me goosebumps." Yume said.

"Why hello there miss, say you looked like this boy I met." Jack said.

"I'm his daughter, my name's Yume." Yume said.

"Wow your Sora's daughter? That's great." Jack said. Yume led out her hand as Jack lifted out his long arm and shooked her hand.

"Come, let me take you to the others." Jack said. He led the trio to the Professor's lab where there was Sally, Zero, and Dr. Finkelnstein.

"Jack you brought guest." Sally said as she got up from her seat.

"Donald, Goofy it's great to see you again." Frakenstein said. They notice Yume was with them.

"Why hello young lady, what's your name?" Sally asked.

"Sally, this is Yume, Sora's daughter." Jack said.

"Oh nice to meet you." Sally said.

"How things been?" Goofy asked.

"Perfectly fine, in fact I've been able to work on my experience to create some new inventions." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"However, our town is still threaten by the Grim Reaper." Jack said sadly with his head down.

"What?! I thought we defeated!" Donald said.

"Yes but, with the help of his evil sprites they brought him back from the dead." Jack explained.

"I can't believe it." Donald said.

"Do you know where he is?" Yume asked.

"He's in Oogies Mansion, we'll have to be very careful thought, the path to Oogies mansion is very dangerous." Jask warned.

"Don't worry we've handle stuff like this before." Goofy said. Yume felt kinda nervous, yeah they handle stuff like this before. But comparing to this scary town. It could scare the daylights out of her easily. Her body was shaking and her hands were covering her mouth.

"Yume are you ok?" Donald asked.

"Y-Yeah...j-just...a little...n-nervous." Yume said stuttering. Donald and Goofy saw how scared she was. It would take her a while to get use to these worlds. Goofy came up to her and put his hand her back.

"Don't worry Yume, it's not so bad once you get use to it, you'll see." Goofy said comforting her.

"A-alright then." Yume said stuttering.

"Let me come with you." Sally said getting up.

"No my dear, this could very dangerous. It's best you stay here where it's safe. We shouldn't be that long." Jack told his love holding her hands.

"Ok, just be careful out there." Sally said.

"Of course." Jack said.

The group left the professor's lab and head straight to Oogies Mansion. It was quit dark and spooky in the path to Oogies Mansion, the trees hardly had leaves and the branches looked like skinny arms with pointy fingers. The sound of owls hooting from a distance. The wind sounded like the ghost holing through the air. It could the land of nightmares as far as it seems.

The group made it to the mansion where it was messy and sracthed up, like if it wasn't use in months, no years to be exact. It was really creepy. The rugs were dirty and ripped, rats scattered all over the place. Furniture was covered in dust. Some suspicious creepy people came popping out from the shadows, it was the three pranksters Shock, Lock, and Barrier. The grouped got spooked by the three prankster.

"Shock, Lock, Barrier? What are you three doing here?" Jack asked with his hands on his hips and a angry face.

"Don't worry Jack we were visiting the place that's all." Shock said he was hiding behind his back.

"Uh-huh sure, what's that you got there?" Jack asked noticing the hidden object.

"Oh this? It's just a horn that's all." Lock said taking the object from Shock. Donald thought it was something so he come straight to Lock.

"Let's me see that." Donald said, he snatch the object from Lock and looked at it as he read the info on it.

"This is a spray can, not a horn." Donald said.

"Shame on you guys, graffiti is unacceptable and highly disrespectful." Yume said.

"She's right how dare you three prank the mansion like that?!" Jack said.

"Sorry." The pranksters said looking down to the ground.

"Look pranks can be fun, but there not fun when their hurtful." Goofy said. The prankster nodded in agreement when suddenly some black and dark purple swirls came rising from the ground as heartless came, one was in a pumpkin, one was a wiggly skeleton, and one was a ghost. Yume summoned her keyblade, as the other brought their weapons out preparing to fight. Yume stabbed one as it fell back to he ground it came back and aim the sratch her, she swung her horizontally as disappeared into black mist. Donald and Goofy got the other ones as Jack used his fire magic to finish them off. Everyone went off to the Evil Playroom. The room was large, and was made of stone. There were large, open windows leading out into the darkness. There a mysterious person wearing a black robe, it was holding a scythe in his hand with red splatters on it almost looked like blood. There was a flash of lightning, then suddenly the scythe was gone. Yume suddenly leaped back as the scythe split the ground where she was standing a moment before.

The black robe figured reappeared, it gently removed the hood revealing a skull.

"The Grim Reaper!" Jack said shocked.

"Haha well if it isn't Jack Skellington, the impulsive mummy, and the ridiculous jackle." The Reaper said, then he saw Yume with them.

"Well I don't regonize that witchy-vampire, who are you." The Reaper asked.

"That's none of your business!" Yume said. Donald and Goofy were surprised by Yume's behavior, she wasn't scared anymore she was brave just like before, it's like she was congering her fears. She wasn't even scared of the reaper.

"I don't think this the right time to make him angry Yume." Goofy said.

"But this is what he wants, he hungers for our fears. We can't be afraid, it'll just make him stronger. Be have to be brave." Yume said.

"So you figured it out so quickly, I'm impressed by your cleverness child." The Reaper said.

"But enough with the sweet-talk, it's for the freak show to start." The Reaper said mischievously. He raised up he scythe and forcefully stab the floor with the pointy part, a powerful blue force made floor rubble, the mansion was collapsing.

"Run!" Jack yelled.

The group including the pranksters ran straight to the exit, as they ran off to the outside night.

"You three go to the Professor's lab with Sally and the other, you'll be safe." Jack said to the pranksters. They nodded and ran back to the lab.

The Reaper came right to Jack about to swing his scythe across him, Yume had to do something. She remember how to the reflection spell that Donald tough her. She pointed her keyblade and point it to the night sky.

"Reflect!" Yume shouted, a forcefeild came in front of Jack. Protecting him from the Reaper's attack. Goofy threw his shield at the Reaper smacking him to the ground. Donald use thunder to strike him down. The Reaper got straight up and cast a dark forcefleid and backfired, it went straight back to Donald. Goofy ran in front of and used his shield to avoid the attack. Yume decided to freeze to the Reaper with ice magic, she lift up her keyblade and pointed it at him. "Blizzard!" a large force of thick ice went for him. The Reaper opened his mouth wide as a blue flame came appeared from his and burst it out, making it the ice melt into water. Yume thought that if this is how it was going be then it was time to fight fire with fire. "Fire!" Yume summoned a burst of flames towards the Reaper, Jack used gravity to support the attack, making it go faster. The Reapers turn into a flock of bats and avoid the flames. The bats scattered around the group, they ducked their heads and put their hands on their head in pain as bats fluttered around them.

The bats flew away to into sky, the Reaper was getting away. They to catch up to him.

"Yume! You need to go after him!" Goofy said.

"But how I don't have wings." Yume said.

"I can fix that." Donald said. He waved his wand as sparkles and swirls swished in front. In a shiny flash a broom appeared in front of Yume. She grab it and straddle it as she hold on to it tight. The broom started rise up higher from the ground. Now she will be able to catch the Reaper. Suddenly more pumpkin and gargoyle heartless started to come from black and purple fogs.

"What about you guys?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry Yume I'll follow you." Jack said.

"Plus we need to take out these heartless." Goofy said. He and Donald turn to heartless and brace themselves to fight them. Yume thought they would be able to defend themselves since they battled before.

Yume nodded and flew off with her broom, she followed the flock of bats as they flew quickly in the night. Yume brought up her keyblade and got ready to fight. She cast a lighting spell on the Reaper hoping it strick him in one shock. Unfortenant it didn't to hit him real good. Yume triedto freeze him up by using an ice coffin. But the bats dodge off the attack. It was time to take more extreme measurement. She got up carefully from the broom, and put her feet on it gently riding it skateboard-style. Yume had to be very carefull not to lose her balance. She speed up her broom as she got her keyblade pointed at the bats.

"Fire!" She used fire magic and shoot it at the flying bats. They screehed in pain as they got burn from the painful flames. They fell down into the ground. They form back together into the Reaper.

Yume sat back down on her broom and slowly landed on the ground and got off from her broom. The Reaper got up from the ground his robe was burnt in sracthes he used his sycthe like a cane to keep him in balance.

"It's over." Yume said.

"I wouldn't guranteed that." The Reaper said. He raised up his other hand and summoned a dark seal in front of him. Jack stromed in a used gravity to vaquish the dark seal.

"Bright Grace!" Yume summoned sparks of light, they shocked the Reaper like firecrakers mixed with bombs. His body was bursting with the light shockers. Once it was over, he fell down to the ground in deep pain as he dissapeared into the dark shadows and vanish in black mist.

* * *

Back in the lab...

"I can't thank you enough for saving our town." Jack said.

"Yes you really saved everyone from mortal danger." Sally said.

"Yume was the one who did most of the work." Goofy said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for her, I can't even imagine what could of happen." Donald said.

"Oh you guys." Yume said honored.

"And since you helped protect this place, i like to honor you with this as a reward." Jack said. He walked up to Yume and gave her charm was a witch hat with bat wings.

"It's your own Halloween Town charm, every well-known citizen in here has their charm for honorable deeds. And you are now one of them." Jack said.

"Wow thank you." Yume said.

"Don't thank me, you earned it after all." Jack said.

Yume felt so honored to earned an award, in her likeness she was overjoyed to be a well-known person to others.

"Alright then, it's time for us to hit the road." Donald said. The trio waved goodbye to everone in the lab, they headed back to ship and continued their journey.

* * *

This chapter wasn't easy to tell you the truth. Phew! I'm gone i'm done. BTW I didn't know what Goofy was, but if anyone could tell i'll apearciate it. Thank you.


	14. Whispers Of The Darkness

It maybe tuff for someone to be inside a cold and empty place. As It was for Taision, having darkness within his heart. He probably was thinking about the girl who he'd been friends with for a long time. Yet his thoughts felt so hallow and with nothing inside. He never even wondered why his thoughts change. So still and quiet. But then he relies when he though of her, he felt this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. When he pictured her in his head, he though about her wonderful smile, her rosy lips. Her beautiful long blond hair, her pretty blue eyes that would be behind her ruffle bangs. And her creamy white skin, so smooth that it was quit appealing. And her laugh was really cute. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. He just sat in the hard ground into the deep silence. Until someone came right behind him.

"Are you finished?" A green woman with a cane said. Taision stood up but didn't turned around, he still had his back turned.

"I'm still a bit crushed about this. It's acthually hard for me to believe this. It's not like her." Taision said looking away.

"Didn't you see? She was with them like I told you. And she has that keyblade." The woman said.

"I know I saw...but..." Taision said then lowered his head in sadness.

"There's no excuse about it, she's not even aware of finding your friends. Those two buffoon companions of hers are the only one she cares about. She doesn't need you or anyone else." She said.

Taision turned around with his head still looking down. He felt like a knife just stab him in his heart. It was so confusing for him. Of course it was obvious from what it seems, he brought his face up to look at the evil witch known as...Malifcent.

"But there's no need to worry, I will help instead." Malificent said.

"How is that?" Taision asked. Malifcent started to put up a evil smirk.

"You have darkness within you, I can help you be the most powerful Dark Master of all. You'll have control over all the darkness that lies within each world. Anything you wish will be my command as I'm please to assist you." Malificent said bending down with her hand on her chest.

Taision though about it first before he could say anything, he was concerned about his friends. And after seeing Yume going off with Donald and Goofy and the with keyblade. So he though about, since this is how it was going be...then so be it.

"Alright." Tasion nodded.

"Wise choice." Malificent said.

"One thing I need you to do is bring Yume to me there's something I have special in mind for her." Malificent said.

"We have been working on a plan since the last 20 decades. I have been thinking, it would be nice to a wonderful place filled with darkness and more bitter. That way everyone will have a better world with more power. I'm hoping you would help me that." Malificent said.

"And then what?" Taision said.

"The rest will be up to us." Malificent went up closer him.

"I'll also explain everything to Raymond, he will be a part of this as well. That way you won't be alone. He will truly understand. I'm sure I could give him a touch darkness too." Malificent said. Taision nodded in a agreement.

"Now that it's settle, it's time to things into action." Malificent said. Suddenly Taision's eys turned black and dark purple. He felt the power of darkness flowing through his veins.

"You are ready." Malificent said softly.

Taision raised his hand and summoned a dark black, purple, and violent swirled portal, he began to walked in as the portal disappeared when he walked inside.

* * *

To be continued. The next chapter will involve Nini and Rhian.


	15. Hidden Cry For Help

Rhian was sitting against the multicolored wall, as Nini was sleeping right next to him. She hasn't waken since they unexpectedly came to this odd world. Wasn't quit the right thing, to be just sitting here doing nothing. They had to go and look for the others. But how would they make it through this world? It could be extremely dangerous; Rhian didn't want to give up thought, he had to do something about it. He turned to look at Nini who was sleeping laying her head on the ground, she must be uncomfortable sleeping on the cold floor. Rhian decided to pick her up and carry her on his back, he held her thighs up and gave her a piggyback ride.

Rhian walked through a gray path as it led to another area. He used all his straight to carry Nini, they still didn't know what this place was, it was a little outlandish probably because they weren't used to it. Rhian stopped to the feeling something was coming up right behind. He went back and hide behind a wall. At that very moment a fog of swirls colored in black n purple popped up, and came out a mysterious person with a cloak. His face was hidden behind the hood, Rhian could identify him. He walked up to a door that was dark brown and had a keyhole in the middle, it looked interesting yet very suspicious. The cloak stood they there in front of the door.

"Every world will be encounter in the dark side. The pure hearts will be gathered. Our vengeance will rise from the beyond. The Princess of light will be our treasure to cherish. Our plot will be finally be forfilled after these long years." The cloak said.

Rhian didn't get what this guy ment. What were these pure hearts? And what's with this princess? He though about those questions in his head. Whatever it was it didn't sound good. Rhian hold Nini tight, he took a few steps back. Then he step on something that made crack sound. He quickly ran to another wall and stood quiet without making a sound. The cloak turned to see where the sound came from, he looked everywhere making sure he didn't miss a sight. It seemed that nothing was there, he turned face forward and continued walking.

Rhian let out a quiet "Phew" in relief. He wondered what this guy was up to. He must be up to no good, that's for sure. Rhian had to do something, he decided to go after him. But then he stopped and thought about Yume, Tasion, and Raymond. He had to find them too, but what could he do? At least he had Nini with him.

"I have to know what this guy is up to. It's not like some stranger would just popped out of nowhere and act creepy like that." Rhian said. He decided to find safe place for him and Nini, at least until they found the others. Nini still sleeping, resting her head on Rhian's shoulder. He felt her breathing from behind. Good thing she was alright and not harmed. Rhian found a valley that was perfect for them. He walked to the valley where there was a soft plushy-like bed where Nini could rest. He gently put her down on the plushy bed. He sat next to her hoping she will wake up.

* * *

Raymond was standing on cliff staring at the night sky where every star shined as the light powered eached world up there. So tiny yet so powerful. He was grew a srunched face his eyes were filled with angered, the story was unbelievable. He hated all those word put together "friend" and "betrayal". The words that came from Malificent's mouth was just heartbreaking. It was made him so mad, he felt like erupting like a volcano. He clinched his fist really tight like if he was going to punch someone in the face. Malificent smirk at his angered, she loved to see true madness.

"I'm glad you understand, very well." Malificent said.

"Now that I know what's up, I'll take matters in my own hands." Raymond said.

"Splendid. That's what I like to hear." Malificent said. Raymond turn to Malificent to face her.

"But there's something I need you to do. When you catch up to Yume, don't let her know about this, just be friendly so she doesn't get suspicious. I will help you find your friends and take you to a place where we have in special. Taision will bring Yume to me. Then you will have a marvelous gift for you troubles. I'll make you one the most powerful, you'll have all the dark powers you want. I'm hoping to do whatever it takes to make you comfortable and don't worry, you won't have to worry about Yume she will no longer be threat to you or your friends. Like I said she teamed up with some one else, she has new companion that she only cares about." Malificent told him.

"Yes, I agree." Raymond said. He was still upset with Yume backstabbing him and his friends. But now she was the enemy, he had to do what was right.

"I'll go up to Taision and tell him everything. When I find Yume I'll just play cool and fool her. Then when my friends are here I'll make sure she doesn't get near then." Raymond said understanding his orders.

"That's a good boy." Malificent said. Raymond eyes darken within he was feeling the power of darkness inside.

"Don't take it personal, she's just like that ignorant father of hers." Malificent said. Raymond nodded in agreement. He walked passed Malificent opening a portal of darkness he walked into the black and purple swirls and disappeared with it.

"Darkness will once again be everywhere, the power of hearts will our premium. Nothing will survive the entence energy in the beautiful world that will be created once and for all." Malificent said to herself.

* * *

As you how evil Malificent is this what's happening now, just like it did long ago. Of course Yume is involved in a lot of things. I hate of evil Malificent is, she really is a monster. Wait 'til you see more!


	16. The Olympic Tournament of Zeus Cup

Yume, Donald, and Goofy entered the temple of the Olympus Coliseum. Yume walked up to the courtyard and opened up the two sets of doors. They met up with a half-goat half-man and a very well-known person. It looked like they were organizing something.

"Donald! Goofy! It's great to see you again." Hercules said excited.

"Yeah it is quit a joyful moment isn't it?" said Phil.

"I know, it's been years hasn't it?" Donald said.

"And who might you be little lady?" Phil asked.

"I'm Yume, you must of known my dad." Yume said.

"Wait your Sora's child. That's amazing, I'm really pleased meeting." Hercules said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Why thank you." Yume said, she put up her hand into Hercules's hand shaking it.

"So you have the keyblade as well?" Phil asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Yume nodded.

"Let's see it." Phil said.

Yume raised her hand up and a shine of life came out as the Kingdom Key appeared in her hand. Hercules and Phil were like "Wow".

"Impressive." Hercules said.

"She's goanna become a hero just like Sora." Goofy said.

"Hero eh? Say kid have you ever herd of the Olympic Coliseum Tournament of the Zeus Cup?" Phil asked.

"Not really." Yume said.

"Well it's basically a tournament where heroes battle competitors to strut up their stuff, to prove they got the right stuff." Phil said.

Yume liked the sound of that, this could be her chance in proving that she is a true hero. Especially since she fought against the heartless, the Grim Reaper, and Gaston.

"Think you got what it takes?" Phil asked.

"You bet, let's do it." Yume said.

The trio headed out to the battlefield at the courtyard, as they entered in the arena. It seems more cleaner than before since it was a little dust. But now it seem that they did some spring cleaning. They went in the ring, Yume went up to the list to see the names of competitors.

**The Black Brigade** (Shadows, Darkballs, Neoshadows)

**Magic and Mysticism** (Wizards, Bookmasters)

**Storm Riders** (Wyverns and Emerald Blues)

**Magical Symphony** (Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, Green Requiem)

**Big Shield Gardna** (Defenders)

**Primal Instincts** (Powerwilds, Bounceywilds)

**Yume, Donald, and Goofy (The Legendary Destined Trio)**

******Dark Legion** (Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Armored Knights, Cannon Guns)

"Hold on, why are the heartless competing in this." Yume asked.

"Well we don't have normal competitors, we have the heartless come since their challenging competitors, plus there's nothing wrong with battling them." Hercules said.

"Good point." Goofy said.

"Ok then who are we competing with first." Donald asked.

"First you should be competing with The Black Brigade. Be careful these guys are extremely dangerous, they can even used dark magic against you." Hercules warned.

"No need to worried we've been through worst than this." Yume said.

"Alrighty then, let's have the tournament begin!" Hercules said.

* * *

Yume, Donald, and Goofy started warming up their duels. Making they were stretched and fit, so they be in good shape to fight off their opponents with all their strength.

"I hope they'll won't go berserk on us." Donald said worried.

"Don't worry Donald we've battled these monsters before." Goofy said.

"Yeah, long time ago!" Donald said. Of course it's been years since they battled the heartless, so maybe they wouldn't have the corrage that they had a while ago. Especially since they had to helped through a lot when Sora was in need and when he battled the organization in the Keyblade War.

"But Donald you can't doubt yourself you need to have fath within yourself. That's what you told me." Yume said. Donald knew that was true, Yume was a great listener, she follows intructions really well.

"Yeah that's right Yume, you follow advise really well." Donald said happy.

"Hey Yume, how come your not scared? It seems as if your mighty brave. The heartless don't scare you?" Goofy asked the little keyblade bearier.

"Things don't bother me much, I like to see the bright side of things. There's always a good in them and that's how I see them." Yume said.

"Garwsh! You are a real positive person." Goofy said.

Yume felt flattered at that complement, maybe she was positive than she was before back at the island. Taision would be very silly at times which really irritate her a lot, Raymond the other hand was very serious and sometimes stern but everyone knew he had a good side in him. Nini was very goody she would hyped up and always wanted to do girly stuff with Yume. Rhian was the type that would think often, he was clever and smooth of course he was really smart at almost everything for a genius. Yume never even notice her own personality as a positive, well maybe she was such a happy-go-lucky.

Hercules came to the front of the court and begin the announcement.

"Ok everyone listen up, in this tournament you will have at least 6 battles. The only rule is win at any cause, when the duel is over you will have your prize honor as being a true hero. Now let the tournament begin! Battle 1...The Legendary Destined Trio vs The Black Briage.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons out, getting ready to fight their opponents. Then viscous heartless appeared with dark amore, they started to run thours them. Yume jumped over the one that was coming to her and sliced it up as she flipped. Donald used fire magic and burned almost burn every one that was attacking them. Goofy swung the last with his shield and knock it out, Yume finish it off by striking it with thunder.

"The Legendary Destined Trio wins the first round!" Hercules said. Yume, Donald, and Goofy did victory poses as their victorious moment. Surely that battle didn't suck. For a first try to be exact.

"Battle 2 Legendary Destined Trio VS Strom Riders!" Hercules announced.

The trio brace themselves to next with seriouse looks on their faces to show their weren't kidding. The Storm Rider Heartless came out and flew around them in circles. All this spinning was making them dizzy, Yume put this to an end as she swap one of them and kicked the other on the side. She one in the center of the chest. It disappeared in thin dark air, Donald hit the other with his staff real hard. Then Goofy finished it with his shield. Yume jump high and slice it with keyblade for the final attack.

"Congratulation! Now on Battle 3 Legendary Destined Trio VS Magical Sypmhoney." Hercules announced.

Magic Heartless came right from mid air, flying above. Yume used blizzard to freeze them off. As soon as they got stiff Goofy threw his shield at them when they were knocked out. Donald used his magic to zap them in the air. Yume swap all heartless taking advantage of the moment to win the fight. Then there was one last heartless that seem to be the strongest. With the power of three the trio combined their streaght to end this battle. Donald use fire magic thours the heartless it surmed in pain, Goofy smack it with his shield to make it extreme. Yume held her keyblade high and sliced it as disappeared with the smoke of the flames.

"The Legendary Destined Trio is near to becoming the champion. Just halfway there now." Hercules said.

"Now time for Battle 4 Legendary Destined Trio VS Primal Instince!"

Out came the monstrous creatures with wild power. Stood shock at the one that had sharp fangs and vitcouse claws, she was trembling a little in fear. Donald and Goofy could tell Yume was scared, they decided to back her by fighting first. Goofy hit the monster right in it's mouth busting a few teeth right off his gums. Donald zapped it with thunder magic. Yume felted better with her friends defending her, now that she had back it was tie to put matter in her own hands. Yume ran straight to the monsters and sliced them with her shiny keyblade and used her thunder spell to finish them off.

"Alright almost there, now it's time for the final battle. The Legendary Destined trio Vs Big Shield Gardna!" Hercules announced.

The final opponent is a group of horrified creatures who were very creepy. They all pound on the floor to make them jump. Yume, Donald, and Goofy felled to the ground on their backs. They got back up and released their weapons in battle. Yume quickly jam her keyblade at the heartless in front of her until it vanish into thin air. Goofy smack the others with his shield then Donald used his magic to blast off. Yume used her light magic from the keyblade to shoot the heartless with the bright power of light. She got majority of them; there was only a three left. Yume, Donald, and Goofy worked together as they combined their strength. They stormed straight to them and eliminate them in one strong attack. Yume wiped the sweat off her forehead that tinkled down. Donald tried to catch his breath from exhaustion. Goofy was just overjoyed that they won the tournament.

"The winner is the Legendary Destined Trio!" Hercules said. The crowd went crazy for them as they made their victory poses. Yume never felt so honored being adored by a lot of people. The trio left out the ring and went to Hercules and Phil.

"Congratulation kid. I must you really are a true hero. I didn't even think I would see it with my own eyes. You really are super." Phil said.

"Thank you." Yume said.

"She dose have her father's fighting skills, dose she?" Hercules asked Donald and Goofy.

"Uh-huh, definitely." Goofy said.

"No doubt about it." Donald said.

Yume was very pleased at the moment to be treated like a real hero. Fighting maybe a challenge, but it's worth it. Not to mention the exercise.

The trio decided to take a short break while they can. Yume sat on the bench to cool off. "It's not easy being a beautiful hero." Yume thought to herself as she smiled about it, she would be a female keyblade and a pretty one too. Goofy gave her a cup of water too keep her hydrated. Yume glump up every last sip of it. She decided to go see what else was there. She walked into the hallways admiring the place on the inside, she stop to notice a man with a sword strapped on his back, his clothes were completely black and had blond spiked hair. He was staring at some paintings of the legendary times. It was Cloud. Yume walked up to see what he was up to.

"Excuse me sir?" Yume said. Cloud turn around to face the young girl who was standing behind him.

"Hey there kid." Cloud said and turned back to the paintings. That's was kinda rude, he just met a little teenage girl and that's all he has to say?

"What's wrong?" Yume asked.

"Nothing." Cloud said in a smooth voice.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Yume asked.

"Cloud." Cloud said still looking at the paintings.

"Nice to meet you Cloud, I'm Yume." Yume said.

"Yume? Your Sora's kid?" Cloud asked. Yume was surprised that he already knew her, It's like everyone knew her. Things seem to be weird.

"Yes but how do you know?" Yume asked.

"I've heard about you." Cloud said

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for the late update, my mom punished me for a week so I couldn't go on the computer. Don't worry I'm still goanna finish the story of course.


	17. Flames Rise to Battle

Yume achually felt honored, to be well-known. Of it being like she was popular, it's so nice yet a little bizzare in a way. Cloud was in face to face with Yume looking at her appearance. They weren't kidding when they say she had Sora's eyes, she really dose looked like him as a fourteen year old to be exact. "So she's the new Keyblade bearier." Cloud though to himself.

"Really?" Yume asked.

"Yeah, your the new keyblade weilder." Cloud said. "Wow this guy really dose know me." Yume though to herself.

"What are you doing here anyway." Yume asked.

"I'm investigating a threat that's been here." Cloud said. A threat? Did he mean the heartless?

"What do you mean?" Yume asked.

"This place has some surrounding of darkness." Cloud said. This didn't sound good, if the darkness was intertwining with every light in the world. It might overdo it and make them into terrible destruction that will disappear forever. Yume didn't want that to happen, she had to do something.

"Then how can we stop it." Yume asked.

"There an evil man who is covered in flames. He's planning to destroy this place. You need to watch out for him, he will we be here." Cloud said.

"Is he near by?" Yume asked.

"That depends." Cloud said.

They herd a loud boom coming from outside in the courtyard, It sounded like bad news. Yume and Cloud ducked down when another boom came out.

"What was that?!" Yume said. Cloud knew that sound from everywhere it sound like...

"He's here!" Cloud said.

"Huh?" Yume said.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" Cloud said.

"Right." Yume nodded.

Yume and Cloud ran through the hallways of the arena, and headed to outside at the tournament. Where Donald, Goofy, Hercules, and Phil were confronted by a guy covered in blue flames. He was...

"Hades! But how...?" Hercules said.

"Did you really think you could keep good guy down?" Hades said.

"Um your more of a bad guy." Donald said.

"Quiet, pipsqueak!" Hades said.

"Don't tell your back for revenge." Goofy said.

"That's right, but I'm also doing something a little a more. I'm willing to take this place apart and make it as my own. I'll be the ruler this world and no one will be able to take me down." Hades said.

Yume got mad and walked straight to him as Cloud reach his hand her.

"I don't think so." Yume said to Hades.

"Well what do you know, another kid who's willing to face me. Ha ha ha that's just so precious." Hades said ignorantly.

"She's not the only one." Cloud said as he walked up next to Yume.

"Cloud?" Goofy said.

"The feeling is joyful my friends, but this isn't a good time for reunions." Cloud said.

"You won't win now Hades it's five against one!" Donald said.

"Or is it?" Hades summoned six dangerous heartless, three were amored and the another three were vitcouse.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Goofy said.

"Don't worry I got a plan. Me and Cloud will handle them. You guys take care of Hades." Hercules said.

"You mean, you really thrust me that I could defeat him?" Yume said.

"Of course, you won the tournament that proves you have what it takes. I bet you can defeat him with all you got." Hercules said.

Yume smiled delight, now that she had what it takes, she can definantly defeat this boss.

"Alright, then." Yume said.

"Wow Hercules, that's like you letting kids battle me. First it was Sora and now it's this Yume girl." Hades said.

"Hey! Yume is just as strong as Sora. She knews how to fight." Donald said. Yume was encorage by Donald's statement, it made her feel confident to fight even if she was afraid. Plus her friends go her back. Hercules and Cloud went off to the heartless to battle them.

"You know I never though I have you guys meddling in my ambision. But hey, if I have to deal this myself it shouldn't be no probe. I've tried to take this place down and always failed to acheeve it. Now I gotta start from the beginning again. Oh well, let's get this party started." Hades surrounded Yume, Donald, and Goofy with burning flames so they wouldn't escape. Yume summoned her keyblade getting ready to get this started as well as Donald and Goofy did. Hades summoned a big orange fire ball and threw it at Yume, she quickly dodge it by doing a summersault to her right. Donald use his magic to make the fire disappeared. Yume ran straight to Hades and smacking him with her keyblade, Goofy threw his shield at him. He got so furious that he summon three fireballs at the trio, Donald made a barrier to protect them from the flames. Yume used her light magic to make the flames vanish in thin smoke. Hades zapped Yume with his strong power of lighting. Yume land on her back in pain. She got back up from the hard ground and prepared to battle once again. Donald healed Yume giving her streght back.

"Let me try to spice things up a little." Hades summoned fire heartless coming from the orange flames. They were covered in fire with bigger hands and sharper claws. The trio jumped in fear of the fire heartless, just one touch from them and they were sure to get burn. Luckily Yume came up with a plan.

"Donald lets use what doesn't mixed with them." Yume said.

"You mean..." Donald said knowing what Yume meant. She nodded.

Yume pointed her keyblade at the heartsless and Donald pointed his staff at them, suddenly blizzards of ice came out form their weapons and smack the heartless surrounding them in swirl of ice. It kept twirling and twirling until it made the heartless flames melt away in the cold ice wind. Yume and Donald gave eachother a high five for their teamwork.

"Alright you seem to be an impressive team, but let's see if you have what it takes to me down!" Hades was now covered in orange fire, Yume tremble in fear as she stood scared at the flames. It didn't look good at all, Yume took a huge breath to calm her down. She braced herself to focus on her battle. Donald and Goofy though it wasn't good ether, they were worried about this. Yume could be in serious trouble now. Without hesitating she ran straight to Hades with her keyblade, hoping to stab him with it. She stop as she notice flames were getting close to her, she started coughing from the smoke as it kept getting closer and closer. She was sweating real badly, her vision turned blurry as she was suffercating from the lack oxygen. She lost concousness and begin to faint as she fell to the ground.

"YUME!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Hades put the flames aside, they disappeared from the tournament stage. Smirking at his glorious moment. Donald and Goofy ran to Yume's unconcouse body, Goofy placed his hand on Yume's forehead. It felt really hot like if she had a fever, she was still sweating.

"She's really hot!" Goofy said.

"Correction my flames made her drowsy, it drain her energy from the heat that was surrounding her. I knew she couldn't stand it, she should of gotten of the way." Hades said cheekily.

"You brute!" Donald shouted.

Hades chuckle from Donald's reaction, it made him happy to see his enemies mad. Even if they were mad at him. He was at least happy Yume was defeated. At that moment Hercules and Cloud came just in time before Hades could finish them. They were shocked from Yume's unconcouse body laying on the ground, they to her to see how she was.

"What happen to her?!" Hercules asked.

"She just couldn't stand my precious flames, don't worry it's not like I eliminated her." Hades said.

"Hades! I can't believe you would do this!" Hercules said.

"Try harder to believe." Hades said. He let out an evil laugh and disappeared in his flames.

"We need to get her out of here." Cloud said. The rest nodded, Cloud carried Yume off the ground. They went inside the arena and lay her on the bench. Donald and Goofy were ashamed really badly, they were supposed to protect and they didn't even stood up for her.

"This is all our fault. We should've defend her." Goofy said gloomy.

"Don't blame yourselves, she just wasn't able take it. Even if she tried with all her might." Cloud said.

"Hades was too powerful, we got to stop him before he starts threating this place." Hercules got up from the bench and walked to the double doors.

"Where are going?" Donald asked.

"Someone gotta stop Hades before it's too late. I'm going after him." Hercules said.

"I'm going with you." Cloud said as he got up from bench. Then he turn to Donald and Goofy.

"You guys stay with her and keep her safe." He told them. Donald and Goofy nodded.

Hercules and Cloud went back to the tournament area.

* * *

Both men search around to find Hades as they wondered around area. All of the sudden blue flames appeared from nowhere in front of them. Hercules brought out his sword and shield as Cloud brought put out his big black sword.

"So you decided to come crawling back to me, even after I defeated that worthless little girl." Hades said with his hands crossed.

"Hades you got too far this time. What gives you the right to harm a innocent child?" Hercules said.

"How stupider can you be? I can be worst than that." Hades said.

"Well it's goanna happen now. We're goanna ends this once and for all." Cloud said

"I be delight to see you TRY!" Hades shouted as he release his fiery flames in front of him. Hercules and Cloud braced themselves to battle.

* * *

Yume begin to open her eyes as she was waking up from her uncousouse sleep.

"Yume are you alright?" Goofy said. Yume tried opening her eyes as they kept closing. Then she tried opening her eyes again.

"C'mon Yume pull through." Donald said. Yume open her eyes wide her vision turn from blurry to clear. She saw Donald and Goofy looking down at her.

"Wow, she was able to come soon." Goofy said Donald. Yume groan as she sat up from the bench she was laying on and put her hand on her head.

"Oh Yume! Your ok! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Donald hugged Yume tightly like if he would never let her go. Yume was still confused of what was going on. All she remembered was that she was battling Hades when huge flames came close to her.

"What's going on?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry, what matters is that your ok." Goofy said. Then Yume started to notice Hercules and Cloud weren't with them.

"Where's Cloud and Hercules?" Yume asked.

"They went out to finds Hades." Goofy said.

"What?!" Yume said shocked. Cloud and Hercules wouldn't stand a chance against Hades. Yume became worried.

"We have to go help them!" Yume got off from the bench, when she stop as she started to feel light-headed.

"Woah." Yume said feeling trippy.

"Easy, take it easy." Goofy said.

"You shouldn't move so much, your still a little weak." Donald said.

"But we have to help them." Yume said.

"I don't think you can fight in the condition your in kiddo." Goofy said.

"I don't care, they need our help. What kind of hero would I be if I let my friends be down?" Yume said. That was a good point.

"That does make sence." Goofy said.

"Oh alright." Donald said.

"C'mon let's go!" Yume said. Then ran off straight to the double doors.

"She's stubborn, yet very heroic." Donald said to Goofy.

* * *

Hades was instinctly beating Hercules and Cloud. They exhausted from fight and couldn't even continued.

"What's this? We have a couple of quickters who can't even put up a fight. How sad." Hades said.

He was took advantage of the moment and formed a big ball of fire to finish them with. Then a flash of light smack him making his fireball disappear, he turn to see Yume with her keyblade pointed at him. She was the one who made that flash of light.

"You?!" Hades said.

"I'm not letting you hurt them." Yume said.

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind taking you down again. But this time I won't go so easy on you sweets." Hades said.

Without hesitating Yume storm towards him and slice him the keyblade. Hades formed flames circling around her, doing the same trick he did to her at the last battle. Yume wasn't goanna let that take her down again, she held her keyblade up in the air above her head. Bright light came out from the tip of the keyblade and a big flash came, making the flames disappear. Hades stood their shocked of how she made the flames disappear. Then she jumped up and stab him real hard. Hades droped to the ground with his hand on his chest in pain.

"Impressive. I guess I underestimate you." Hades said.

Hercules came right by Yume side, next to her, preparing to fight along her side.

"But I don't think I let your underlings back you this time." Hades use his fire powers and zapped him with a burst of fire. Hercules landed on his back as he was knocked out from the flames.

"Hercules!" Yume ran to him as he was passed out from the incredible power. She look at his burnt body, covered in black spots.

"I'll give you a choose Hercules, dismemberment or barbeque?" Hades said. Yume got furious now he's gone too far this time.

"No! Your nothing but a coward, hiding behind useless flames!" Yume said in anger as she stood up to Hades.

"I obviously didn't burn you hard enough. Your still mocking my incredible power. But that is about to change." Hades said.

Hercules looked at his shield to see a refelction of Hades doing a dangerous fire spell against Yume.

"Now that you just messed it up for yourself, you will be cooked and served on a platter!" Hades said.

He was about to burn Yume with his deadly flames. Hoping to kill her with the painful death he was goanna give her.

"NO!" Hercules got up and ran besides Yume and put his sword in front her, to protect her from the burning flames. They bounce from Hercules's sword back to Hades backfiring the attack. Hades burned in the inferno fire as they burn his body like then he disappeared in the smokes.

* * *

"Thank for saving our home." Hercules said.

"No problem. We're always happy to help." Yume said.

"I gotta say kid, you really had the guts to face Hades like that." Phil said.

"Thank you." Yume said.

"Your really are a true hero." Phil said.

Yume thought about that statement, wondering if that was true after all she had got defeated by Hades. That made her think if she wasn't really a hero.

"I don't think so, I lost to Hades and I let Hercules get hurt. A real hero would never do that." Yume said sadly.

"Nonsence, you faced Hades without letting him take him you down. And you stood up for Hercules. And what matter is that you defeated him. That's what a true hero does." Phil said.

"Really?" Yume said.

"Of course, you were even willing to defeat Hades. Even thought you were still in bad condition. A true hero is always willing to help no matter what." Donald said.

"It's like what they say: "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Hercules said

Yume felt happy to hear that, now that she prove she was brave and determine. She was in fact a true hero. Soon she'll be a fearless hero for sure.

"Well we better get going." Goofy said.

The trio waved goodbye to Hercules and Phil and left the arena. They back to the Gummy Ship and continued their journey.

* * *

Raymond exit out of his dark portal, he found himself in undefined place. A wall that was multi-colored, the floor looked like there was blood. As awful as this world looked like it was really bad. He had to do what was right for. He left to his left path where he found a kiddy place that had bunch of colors. There was a soft cushy bed-like, he looked closely to see a girl who was sleeping on it. She looked just like Nini...no wait! She was Nini! Raymond got closer to see, he saw Rhian who sitting next to the cushy bed.

Raymond walked up to them, he tried to be careful not to startle them. Rhian herd footsteps coming from behind him, he turn around as his eyes spotted a familiar friend of his.

"Raymond!" Rhian ran up to Raymond and gave a nice guy-hug.

"I can't believe your achtually here." Rhian said.

"I know, the feeling is overjoyed." Raymond said returning the smile. He looked at Nini to see her sleeping on the bed.

"Is she ok?" Raymond asked concern.

"Yeah she's just sleeping." Rhian said.

"For how long?" Raymond asked.

"Since we got here, I'd say like and hour in a half." Rhian said. The was a total silence for 5 seconds until Rhian spoked up.

"Now that were together we should go find Yume and Taision." Rhian said.

"No." Raymond said.

"What?" Rhian asked.

"Taision is with me you don't have to worry about him." Raymond said.

"But what about Yume?" Rhian asked.

"She's no longer our friend." Raymond said.

"What are you talking about?" Rhian said.

Raymond explain everything to Rhian about that Malificent told him. Rhian couldn't believe what he herd, he really didn't believe it at all. Yume was too nice to do something like that. He must of lost his mind, he knew was better than that, so why would he achtually think that?

"Raymond I don't think that's true, there's no way Yume would do that." Rhian said.

"That's what I herd, and it was apparently true." Raymond said.

"And you've believe that? You know Yume's too kind-hearted to do such a thing." Rhian said

"She's changed now, she's not our friend anymore." Raymond said in a serious tone.

"Who told you?" Rhian asked.

"A woman." Raymond said.

"What _kind_ of woman?" Rhian asked.

Raymond didn't answer he just stood silent. Rhian knew this woman must've been a bad person. No wonder, he could tell Raymond's being tricked by that witch and he doesn't even know it.

"Raymond I think this woman is lieing to you. Can't you see your being trick? She wants to believe this so you could be her slave. She's using you!" Rhian said.

"I don't think so. Even Taision saw it himself, Yume's just a backstabber who doesn't want us anymore." Raymond said.

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation of what Yume did." Rhian said.

"There's no excuse about it. We have to worry about ourselves now, she's no longer our concern." Raymond said.

"This woman's up to no good Raymond, you don't know what getting yourself into." Rhian said.

"You don't even what your talking about. Now are you goanna argue with me or are you willing to help?" Raymond asked.

Rhian looked away from Raymond without answering, he wasn't goanna fall for that too. He knew Yume was innocent, he couldn't believe what a jerk Raymond was being. He didn't know what to do.

"I see you don't want to." Raymond said then he turn to Nini who was sleeping peacefully on the cushy bed.

"But that doesn't mean Nini wouldn't." Raymond said. He walked passed Rhian and went toward Nini, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style.

"I'll take care of Nini for you. And tried to figure out a way to wake her up. Let me know when you made up your mind." Raymond said.

He created a dark portal and walking into it with Nini in his arm. He disappeared with the portal as it vanished while Rhian had his back turned.

* * *

Finally done! This is the longest chapter I ever did. And yeah Rhian doesn't believe Raymond, he's on Yume's side so you don't have to worry :).

I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!


	18. Love From the Heart

Space from outside was flowing through the unbreathable athmesphere, the ship was traveling with no sight of another world. Yume still thought about what happen with her and Taision. Just thinking about him made her feel like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She never though that Taision was someone who made her blush just by thinking about him. Her cheeks were turning pink with a little bit of red mixed together. Wow he really ment a lot to her. But not for the first time, ever since they were little she always liked to play with him. In fact when the rest of her friends couldn't play with her Taision was the only who was there for her.

Taision was special to Yume, he was always a great friend to her. They always like to play in the sand and draw pictures in the secret place. He understand her just as much as he understand her.

"Yume are you ok?" Donald asked. Yume tried to hide her blushed face from him.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine." Yume said.

"Oh _really." _Donald said with his hands on hips.

"What are you talking about?" Yume asked.

"You were thinking about something or should I say someone?" Donald said cheekily. Yume's face got even redder when he said that. How did he know?

"No I wasn't!" Yume said.

"Yeah right." Donald said. Goofy couldn't help overhearing the confersation.

"Does it have something to do with _him_?" Donald asked.

"If by "him" you mean Taision?" Goofy asked.

Yume didn't answer she was too nervous to speak.

"Aw were thinking about your boyfriend?" Donald asked. Yume got mad at him for that.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yume said.

"Then how come you didn't wanna fight him?" Donald asked.

"I told you, he's a good friend of mine." Yume said.

"That can't be the only reason." Donald said.

"I just didn't want to hurt him." Yume said.

"Donald I'm guessing Yume gets nervous around a boy." Goofy said. Yume jumped at that statement, it made her face turn completely red.

"C'mon guys how would you guys know?" Yume asked.

"Your father was the same way around girls especially your mother." Goofy said.

"It's like his genes really were passed down to you." Donald said.

"Maybe...but that doesn't mean Taision's my boyfriend." Yume said.

Donald and Goofy couldn't help but giggle, this made Yume very embaressed now.

"Don't worry Yume, there's no need to feel a shame, we understand." Donald said rubbing her back.

"I just don't understand why he didn't want me to help him." Yume said.

"Sometimes when people are consumed in the darkness, they tend to get stern." Goofy said.

"But it can't change their feelings right, I notice Taision was showing some regrets. He didn't really wanna hurt me. So you think he's still himself?" Yume asked.

"The darkness can only change their ways but not their inner feelings." Goofy said. Yume sign in relief knowing that Taision's feelings are ok.

"Phew, I'm glad his feelings are alright." Yume said.

"Your uncle was the same way too." Goofy said.

"You mean...my uncle Riku? He was consumed into darkness?" Yume asked.

"Yep, he turned to the dark side, luckily your father and the king help him" Goofy said.

"But how?" Yume asked.

"Well King Mickey was the one who had light to get him out, your father encourage him to come back." Goofy said.

"Wow I never though it was like that." Yume said.

"Your family had a difficult time in the past. But at least they came back together again, like pieces of a puzzle." Donald said. Yume laughed at Donald's expression.

"Just to let you guys know, this trip make take a while. I can't seem to find another world around here." Goofy said.

"Great!" Donald said angry.

Yume was acthually happy, that way she had more time to think about her friends. She really missed them and hope to see them again. Eventually she got tired and asleep.

* * *

The next chapter will have the organization as they discuss their new plot. To be continued...


	19. Plan of the Darkness

A man in a black cloak stood staring at the heart-shaped moon, he was hooded that his face couldn't be seen. It was very quiet at least at first until someone appeared from a black portal behind him. He had a an eye patch and a scar on his face, it was Xigbar.

"So she didn't want to come to us did she?" Xigbar said.

"The new light is just afraid of her fate as all" The hooded figure said.

"So Sora's kid is wondering off like a lost puppy eh." Xigbar said.

"We'll find her soon, she can't really run off from us." The hooded figured. When suddenly another cloak walked in his hair was sliver and went down to his shoulder who was known as Xemnas.

"After decades we've return to unite the hearts that are pure than ever. As for the daughter of Sora, she'll be perfect as our treasure ." Xemnas said.

"Indeed she's the perfect vessel." The hooded figure said.

"With her power our organization will be invincible once and for all." Xemnas said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to create the new realm of darkness. She'll be the most powerful source ever. Soon we'll have Sora too." The hooded figure said.

"Like father like daughter, those two bates will make us stronger. Finally our long years have paid off." Xigbar said.

"Yes the moment is yet to come but for now, we need to focus on the new light." The hooded said.

"I suppose she's not so easy to lure, since she like to runaway a lot. But if willing to get her we have to just capture her ourselves." The hooded figure said.

"If you want I can go after the kid myself, I never let anything out my sight that's for sure." Xigbar said.

"Very well, bring Sora's child to me. And don't come back empty-handed." The hooded figure.

"As you wish." Xigbar bowed and opened the black portal out of the world.

Xemnas walked up next to the hooded figure and stood aside with him.

"I supposed our new vessel would accept her fate. Would she?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course she'll be our XVI member, and her father will be there with as member XIII." The figure said.

"The father and daughter relathionship between Sora and Yume will last even in our group." Xemnas said.

"As long the generation continues we need to find a way to stop them. We can't afford to have ourselves be perish again. Every piece must be gathered and put together." The figure said. Xemnas nodded in agreement. They both watch the heart-shaped moon, thinking of ever pure heart being collected for their new realm more stronger and powerful. Yume would make a great vessel, once they have her heart it'll in a pare place where they can keep it. There were happy that Sora created something useful for them. A girl who has his fate within her. This was something precious to what they've found it was just amazing.

"I'll make sure she'll lead us to eternal darkness. We shall her... the princess of light." The figure said.

* * *

Yume woke up from her nap, she got up and stretched her arms. Donald was reading a book while Goofy was still driving. Donald put down his book as soon as he saw Yume was awake.

"Hey glade to see your awake." Donald said.

"Of course I'm awake it's not like I would sleep for a whole." Yume said.

"Well you did doze off an hour." Donald said.

"Really? Wait a minute Goofy you still couldn't find another world while I was sleeping?" Yume asked.

"There's just too much metehores out here." Goofy said. He kept driving until he saw a tiny ball ahead of them. It must another world.

"Hold up I think see another world ahead. Hold on tight cause here we go." Goofy said as he started the engine. Yume and Donald hold on to their seats, the ship began to blast off.


	20. Mystery Lane

Yume, Donald, and Goofy enter a unknown world, it looked kinda bizzare like Wonderland but more crazier. There was a door in front them, Donald and Goofy weren't so sure about it. Yume decided to go straight up and open the door she slowly twisted the knob and gently open the door. It reveal beautiful site of world filled with a rainbow floor, the air smelled like perfume, the flowers were so pretty. They couldn't believe it as they open their mouthes in surprise.

"It's so pretty." Yume said. She walked in and admire the lovely view.

"It is quit charming." Goofy said.

"But do you think the king's here?" Donald asked.

"We'll just have to search around." Yume said.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy search around the area, they went into a forest where the trees smelled the peppermint. They came across a chocolate river, Yume jumped on jawbreaker stones that led to the other side, Donald and Goofy followed along. Then they stopped to notice another door on a tree, Yume went up to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Ugh! It's lock!" Yume said trying to open it. Suddenly some words started to appeared on the door.

"Looks there's a message." Goofy said.

Yume read it carefully from the door. "_If your willing to go behind the door, bring me sparkle flowers at least four." The message said._

_"_Sparkle flowers? Is there even such thing?" Donald asked.

"They could be in this world." Yume said.

"But we don't know where they're are." Goofy said. Yume thought maybe the door could tell them, maybe it's like a wise person. Yume walked up to do the door again.

"Yume what are you doing?" Donald asked.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find them?" Yume asked.

"Uhh I'm not sure it will talk to you kiddo." Goofy said. At that moment another message came on the door. "_You'll find the flowers in the valley of Rainbow Showers." it said. _Donald and Goofy were like "Wow, it respond to her."

"That's a clue. Come let's go find it." Yume said. The trio walked to find a path that was opening in front of them. They ran up as path kept opening, the grass was disappearing, leading them to Rainbow Shadow. Eventually the path ended to a dead end.

"What?" The trio said. When suddenly heartless appeared out, but these were different type of heartless. One was dressed like peppermint, one was dressed in a gum drop, and one was dressed like a teapot. Yume summoned her keyblade as Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons. Yume ran up to the peppermint heartless and slice it at center causing it to crack it's peppermint armor then she finish it by stabbing it on the chest. Goofy smashed the gum drop heartless then Donald tackled the teapot one and zapping it until it vanished.

Yume wiped the sweat running down from her forehead, all that fighting really gave them the exercise. Donald and Goofy tried to catch their breath. A message started to appear on the wall.

"_Congratulation you defeated the heartless. As a reward I'll let you go pass, remember to only to get what you need no more no less." _It said. A big gap of light open up letting out the valley of Rainbow Shower. Yume, Donald, and Goofy walked in as they were amazed by a garden of flowers.

"Careful guys. We only came to get the Sparkle Flowers, if we pick the wrong one we could get into serious trouble." Yume warned them. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

The trio search through the field of flowers, all the flowers were pretty and were all from a different race. They didn't even know what the Sparkle Flower looked like. Yume imagine what a Sparkle Flower would looked like the word "Sparkle" made her think of glitter sparkling, that's a hint that a the Sparkle Flower must be a flower that had sparkle. She wondered around to find a flower that had sparkles on it. Finally she came across a white flower that had glittery sparkles on it. Yume picked it up from the ground and held it on her hand when it started to sparkle with swirls like tiny diamonds. Yume couldn't believe what a magical flower this was.

"Hey guys! I found one!" Yume said, she showed them the flower in her hand.

"That's great Yume!." Goofy said.

"Now we just need three more." Donald said.

The trio continued to search for the rest of the flower. They kept stumbling trough the flowers until they could find the flowers the sparkles. Luckily Donald and Goofy found two more. Yume was happy now all they need was one more. They couldn't find it though, it didn't seem to be in the garden.

"I don't see anymore." Donald said.

"These were the only ones we could find Yume. We can't find anymore." Goofy said. Yume didn't want to give up yet. She stop to think for a moment, if the Sparkle Flower wasn't in the garden then it had to be somewhere else here. Yume look around the place to see if there was any until she spotted a Sparkle Flower on top of a tree. She pointed at it's direction, Donald and Goofy looked at the on top of tree.

"Great. How are we supposed to get up there?" Donald said.

"I got an idea." Yume said. She explain it to Donald and Goofy that was smart thinking of her.

"Are you sure you can get up there Yume?" Goofy asked.

"Of course, I've done stuff like this plenty of times." Yume said. She and Donald and Goofy went over to get the tree. Yume started to grab on the bark, Donald and Goofy picked up her feet giving her a boost. She climbed up the tree as she reach the top. She straddle the branch real hard so she wouldn't fall off. Yume reach out her hand to get the flower, her finger was a short distance from the peddle of the flower. She tried to reach out a little more, then she almost slip off the branch. Yume got scared and hold on the branch really tight as she clench her fists on it.

"Be careful kiddo!" Goofy said. Yume nodded and continue to reach for it. Her hand was close to the flower, and quickly grabbed it. Donald and Goofy jumped for joy from Yume's great effort. Now they had all the flowers, Yume climbed down the tree, she felt relief to have her feet back on the ground.

"C'mon let's bring these back to the door." Yume said. The trio headed back to the locked door, Yume brought the flowers to the door. The flowers turn into glitter dust and flew to the doorknob and swirled around it as the doorknob turned opening the door. The trio jumped as the door opened on it's own then another message appeared on the back of the door.

"_Thank you for the flowers. Now I shall let you in with all my power." _It said.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy went inside and saw another part of the world. Yume notice some big plushy mushrooms leading them to other side where there was more. Without even thinking Yume ran straight up the first one. As it made her bounced to the next one, Donald and Goofy followed her. They bounced to the other side as soon as they bounced the last mushroom. Yume landed firmly on the ground as well as Donald and Goofy did. They walked up to see what else was there. They kept walking until Yume notice someone ahead, he looked familiar. She put her hand over her eyes to see better it was...

"Raymond?" Yume asked.

"What's wrong Yume?" Goofy asked. Yume ran up to her old friend without hesitating, Donald and Goofy ran behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes, to finally see her friend. She finally caught up to him, she tried to gap up every breath she could get. Raymond turn around to see Yume only to give her a fake smile. Yume notice something funny about him.

"Raymond?" Yume grabed his mouth making him smile as she shook his face.

"Hey, hey cut it out." Raymond said nicely as he smack her hands off his face.

"I'm so glad your alright. I was afraid something bad happen to you." Yume said.

"Oh really, what kind of "trouble"?" Raymond asked.

"You know what I mean. What about Taision, Nini, and Rhian? Did you find them?" Yume asked.

"Not yet, but I'm still on the search." Raymond lied.

"Why don't you come with us? That way we can search to together." Yume said.

"No it's better we should go individually." Raymond said.

"But-" Yume said until Raymond interrupted her.

"You want to save our friends don't you?" Raymond asked her.

"I do." Yume said.

"Then go on, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Beside I wouldn't wanna get your way." Raymond said.

"Alright, but please be careful." Yume said.

"You don't have to worry, If anyone messes with me I'll give them hell." Raymond said clenching his fist.

"Ha ha ha, you never change." Yume said.

"Nether do you Ms. Pro." Raymond said. Yume, Donald, and Goofy walked back as Yume turn to wave goodbye at Raymond.

"Good luck." Yume said to him. Raymond return the wave watching Yume walk away with her new companions. Raymond put his hand down, as his smile vanish and turn into a frown. Malificent walked up to him from the beind with a smirk on her face.

"You did well." she said.

"You were right." Raymond said.

"Of course I was, it was obvious what happen." Malificent said.

* * *

I didn't know what world Sora found Riku, so I just put up mystery world where Yume found Raymond. The world was pretty wasn't it?


	21. Confrence from History to Present

A wizard sat on his chair by his desk reading a book in silence. He read in his mind until a knock came from the door, Yen Sid close his book as soon as he herd it.

"Come in." Yen Sid said. The door open as King Mickey revealed himself.

"I have return Yen Sid." King Mickey said.

"I see to needed to see me for a particular reason." Yen Sid said.

"That's right, there's something important I need to tell." King Mickey said.

The King told Yen Sid everything about the organization's return and Yume having the purist heart. That they were aiming to get all the pure hearts to create new realm of darkness more stronger and powerful. Xheanort was willing to capture Yume and her heart in order to complete his ambitions. Yen Sid was shock to hear about this especially since they were defeated 20 years ago at the Keyblade War and now they have come back.

"I see. Things have gotten worst through out the years." Yen Sid said.

"It's important for Yume to be aware of this, they won't rest until they get her." King Mickey said.

"It's seem as if they need her power to make their group stronger." Yen Sid said.

"Right. Sora's will is now passed to her. She the only who could carry on for him." King Mickey said.

"Indeed. Sora's daughter is the next one to stop this. The next generation is coming." Yen Sid said.

"There's something I just figured out. The reason why the organization was able to revive was that part of their darkness was able to survive. That's what made them come back." King Mickey said.

"Correct. The darkness wasn't completely destroyed during the war. It is now clear that Xeahnort is determine to complete where he left off." Yen Sid.

"Yen Sid there was something that I learned. Before the organization used to have a fourteenth member that they created. But something happen to that member that has remain unknown. Then their thirteenth member abandoned them. It's been clear that their planning to get not only Sora but Yume as well, they figured they need a fourteenth vessel to make their team invincible." King Mickey explain.

"I can understand that. They need Sora and Yume to replace their formal members." Yen Sid said.

"Which means we need to alert them, both of them will be in danger." King Mickey said.

"Do you know where Yume is?" Yen Sid asked.

"I already sent my accuanteses to find her." King Mickey said.

"We need to have every force gather up together. I'll make sure to inform Ventus, Aqua, and Terra." Yen Sid said.

"And we need to inform Sora and Riku too." King Mickey said.

"Yes. Make sure you bring Sora and Riku." Yen Sid said.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter's short. Yeah this is organization's new purpose now. There's still more to learn ;).


	22. Alantica

Yume, Donald, and Goofy landed their Gummy ship on the rock by the shore. They got off as they were goanna enter the ocean kingdom of Alantica, Yume notice the big waves of the ocean. It kinda remind her of her of her homeland at Destiny Island, she missed it very much and the precious memories it brought her. Then she though how will they go into water if they can't breath under it?

" Time for my wonderful magic to go to work." Donald said as he waved up his magic wand. They went close to water as if they were goanna go swimming. Donald held his magic up high and swirls of sparkles flew around them as they were transformed into sea creatures. Donald was a half-duck half-octopus, Goofy was a turtle, and Yume was a beautiful mermaid with a pink tail and a hot pink shell bra. Yume couldn't believe it, she now a mermaid one of the most beautiful creatures in the sea.

"C'mon let's go." Goofy said. Donald and Goofy dove into the water, Yume followed them along. They swim under the sea exploring the world of the wonderful ocean, Yume like seeing the little fish swimming around. Donald and Goofy enjoyed being under water since it's been a while. The sea seem nice and peaceful, Yume look at the pretty seashells that look almost like thalassa shells, Yume started to feel something poking her behind her back.

"Excuse me miss, are you new here?" a voice said. Yume got startled and quickly swirled around to see a little hermit crab.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Sabathion said.

"Um you won't pinch me will you?" Yume asked.

"Me? Of course not. I would never do anything harmful like that." Sabathion said. Donald and Goofy notice him talking with Yume and swam to him.

"Sabathion?" Goofy said.

"Why hello Donald and Goofy. It's been quit a while." Sabathion said.

"How things been?" Donald said.

"Well we have notice something suspicious around the ocean. There seems to be a poisonous gas that was killing the sea plants and making the fishes sick." Sabation said. That seem familiar to them a "poisonous gas" what could that be?

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Yume asked.

"Yes. It was black and purple with swirls." Sabathion said.

"It must be the darkness coming in." Yume said.

"Uh-oh." Donald said.

"It's important that you see King Triton, if your willing to lend a hand you should go talk to him first." Sabathion said.

"Alright then. C'mon guys let's go." Yume followed Sabathion as he lead the way for them.

They enter the kingdom of Alantica where there was a nice sea village surrounded by friendly fish and mermaids. The sea flowers were so beautiful with bright colors, all the corals and sea plants grew on the ground of the ocean's surface. Sabathion brought them to the throne where King Triton was awaiting.

"Your majesty, I brought you some familiar guest." Sabathion said. King Triton turn to see Sabathion with Yume, Donald, and Goofy. He was a happy to see Donald and Goofy's familiar faces.

"Well if it isn't the two fellow aquantces that brought peace to our home." Triton said with a smile on his face. It was good to see he was in a good mood.

"And who might you be young lady?" Triton asked Yume.

"I'm Yume, Sora's daughter." Yume said.

"How wonderful to meet you. You seem to gearing up for some trouble." Triton said.

"Yes we are and we come to asked you a question your majesty." Yume said.

Yume asked King Triton about the poisonous gas that was threating the ocean, and then asked if there was anything suspicious around the kingdom. Like if the heartless were torturing them.

"Yes those embasoles are back and they're harming my beloved kingdom. Every sea creature is terrified, and are getting sick by the toxic gas. But they're not the only trouble in our land. There's also that demonic witch Ursula." King Triton said.

"Ursula?" asked Yume.

"She tried to take over the ocean as her own. Her only purpose is to become Queen of Alantica." Sabathion explained. Yume gasped as she put her hand on her mouth.

"That's terrible." Yume said.

"Indeed it is. Which why I need you three to help stop this. Not even my bravest servants could stop this awful threat. You are the only ones who could help put an end to this horrible nightmare." Triton said.

"Okie-dokie your majesty. We'll get this filthy mess out of the way in a jippy." Goofy said.

"But before you go off, you must have someone to lead you through the ocean. Ariel should be the one to guide you all." Sabthion said.

"Where is she?" Donald asked.

"Come, I'll show you." Sabthion said. He led the trio across the sea and through the castle. Yume was amazed seeing all the mermaids like the ones she would read in her fairy tails books, they look more beautiful in person than in the story books. They were all friendly and like to be together as they play with eachother. Yume loved to witness this peaceful moment of mermaids swimming in the sea. Eventually they went straight to the hole where there was a underground room filled with keepsake that didn't came from the ocean but from a land where there were humans.

"But what mermaid would keep human stuff underwater?" Yume thought. It seem as if a mermaid that loves human antics.

"Oh hello there." a voice said. Yume turn to see who it was, she saw a red-headed mermaid who wore red thick lipstick and had a green tail. She swam straight to Yume from above the whole.

"Your Sora's daughter, Yume is that correct?" She said.

"Yeah but how do you know that, and who are you?" Yume asked.

"I'm Ariel, my father told me about you." Ariel said.

"Oh Ariel, we're so glad to see you again." Donald said.

"Yep, we despperantly need you." Goofy said.

"Really? With what?" Ariel asked.

"Sabathion and your father told us that there was a heartless threat, and there was a poisonous gas that was making all the other mermaids sick." Yume said.

"Yes, it's horrible and Ursula trick me into sighing the contract again." Ariel said sadly. Donald and Goofy gasped, they couldn't believe that Ariel sign a contract with Ursula even thought she couldn't thrust her.

"Why did you do it?!" Donald said.

"She told me that she would get rid of the monsters and poison if I sign the contract. Even thought I couldn't thrust her, I had no choice. I only did it for my subjects, I didn't want to them to die off." Ariel said as she lowered her head in sadness.

"We have to stop her, she could be trying to come up with a dangerous plot." Yume said.

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ariel!, Ariel!, Ariel!" a yellow fish came swimming as fast he could to reach Ariel.

"Flounder. What is it?" Ariel said in concern.

"Those creepy monsters are back and they keep spreading the poison polluting the sea!" Flounder said.

"WHAT?!" Ariel shouted. Yume, Donald, and Goofy gasped in concern, they didn't like this as it was getting worst.

"Lead the way Flounder." Sabathion said.

Flounder strated swimming through the watering path as the rest of the gang followed him. They enter a scene where dark sea creatures were polluting the sea with toxic gas. They weren't just ordinary sea creatures, they were the heartless!

"Oh no it's those beasts again, they're polluting the sea with their poison!" Ariel said.

"Don't worry Ariel we'll get rid of these monsters." Yume said as she summon her keyblade.

"Flounder, Sabthion get every sea creatures in their homes before the pollution gets worst." Ariel told them. Flounder and Sabathion nodded in agreement and left.

"C'mon guys, let's take them on!" Yume said. Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons.

"I'll help too." Ariel brought out her knife. It must be another keepsake from the humans.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Yume said.

Yume, Donald, Goofy, and Ariel march into battle. Yume hit the heartless with tenichals, then she smack it with her tail to finish it off. Donald use his magic to zap the clam heartless breaking off it's shell. Then he burn it with fire to make it vanish in flames. Goofy use his shield and smack the heartless as hard as could. Ariel stab one with her knife as it surm in pain then disappeared. A another heartless came and grab Yume's tail with it sucencup tenichals, Ariel stabbed it with her knife as Donald finish it with his magic.

"Phew, glade that's over." Donald said.

"But how are going to get rid of the poison?" Goofy asked.

Yume came up with an idea, she wasn't sure of it though. But it was worth a try. She held up her keyblade above her head.

"Cure" she said and then green mist came flowing through the sea, as the poison disappear from sight. The was now clean and healthy.

"Wow! Yume how did you do it?" Ariel asked.

"Natural talent." she said.

"You really are a clever one." Goofy said.

"Now where is Ursula? I got a bone to pick with that witch." Donald said in anger.

"Calm down Donald. You don't know what she can do to us." Yume said.

"I don't care. I can take down anyone as long as I'm pumped." Donald said with conviction.

"I know where she is follow me." Ariel said.

The trio followed Ariel through the sea, they enter the entrance of Ursula where horrible dead plants laid. It was like a living nightmare underwater where living sea things got rotten, spoil, and were even dieing. Yume didn't like the look of this, it was too much to bare. This Ursula must not care of all those lives under the sea, even if she was Queen she would never make a good one. Everyone in the sea would hate her for sure.

"Why is everything dead in here?" Yume said.

"Ursula took her victims and turn them into dead weaklings, she tried to do that me once." Ariel said.

"That's terrible! Your not even worried she'll do it again?" Yume asked.

"A little but I would do anything to save my subject from her cluches." Ariel said.

That remind Yume of how she is too. She is always willing to save her friends even if she had to do the most daring as possible.

The gang came to Ursula's layer, but she wasn't there. What? How come she wasn't here this is the only place where she's often spending her alone time.

"That's weird, she's usually here." Ariel said.

Suddenly...

"Oh my, I didn't know I had guest here." a voice said.

The group turn to see a purple-skin, octopus-sea-woman who wore red lipstick and hand had white hair. It was...

"URSULA!" Ariel said in fear. "But how did you...?"

"My dear, you didn't think I would just be here knowing you would come after me? How pathetic." Ursula said.

"We won't let you get away this time." Donald said.

"How amusing the two idiots and the..." Ursula stopped as she notice Yume who wasn't familiar to her.

"Hmm I don't regonize you, are you with that boy named Sora?" Ursula asked.

"Daughter achtually." Yume corrected her.

"Wow this is surprising, now Sora has a child who's as an embisole as him." Ursula said.

"Yume's not a embisole! She's a smart hero who know what's right." Donald said.

Yume was once again honored by her friends believing in her. It gave her confidence and power from their encouragement.

"Well if she's really a smart one then let's see if she help you with this." Ursula used her dark spell and summoned dangerous guysers in front of them.

"See if you escape this, then meet me at the center of the ocean." Ursula said. She left them blocked by the guyser.

The group was stuck by guyser as they shoot hot steam from the top. Yume didn't know how they could get out this, if her father was here he'd know what to do. This made her feel bad, maybe she wasn't as smart dad was. Why does it always have to complicated for her? Just the thought of them her and her friends getting burn made her feel terrified.

"Be careful guys we can get enshimerated if we get too close." Ariel warned them.

"How are we goanna get out of here Yume?" Goofy asked. But Yume was too terrified to answer, until something came up in her head.

"I'd say we go above them, that it'll be safe to across." Yume said, she started swimming up above the geysers.

"Wait!" Ariel said as she grab Yume's arm.

"Correct me I'm wrong but I think Ursula is playing a trick on us. She would expect us to go above as part her plane. There's only one way to go pass. And it's that way." Ariel pointed at the geysers.

"Through the geysers?!" Yume asked.

"Through the geyser?!" Donald and Goofy asked.

"Through the geysers." Ariel said as another geyser burst hot steam from the top.

"But there's no way to get through, you said it yourself we could be emshimerated." Yume said.

"Only if we're not carful. It's hard but I've done it before. You just need to time them right so we can swim through when their quiet." Ariel said.

She grab Yume's hand then Donald grab Goofy.

"Ready?" Ariel asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yume said.

"Ok." Ariel said. She look at each geyser and began to count.

"1" first geyser.

"2" Second geyser.

"3" Third geyser.

"4" Fourth geyser.

"5" Fifth geyser. Then they we're all silent.

"Now!" Ariel said.

The gang began to swim as fast as they could through the first three geysers.

"Stop." Ariel said.

They stop as the geysers started to burst hot steams, then in a few seconds they stopped.

"Now!" Ariel said.

They continued to go through the next geyser.

"Stop!" Ariel shouted.

The final geyser burst.

"Let's go!" Ariel said.

They continued as swimming as they made it through the geyser safely. Everyone cheered for joy.

"Yay we made it!" Donald said.

"Phew." was all Yume could say.

"Are you alright?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yume said.

"Now we can catch up with Ursula." Ariel said.

"Yeah let's go show that witch who's boss." Donald said.

The gang headed out to the center of the ocean hoping to find Ursula as soon as possible. While swimming Yume wanted to know Ariel a little bit more, she really wanted to know how it's like to be a mermaid.

"Say Ariel, how's it like being a mermaid? You must be lucky to enjoy underwater." Yume asked.

"It's fine, but there's so much more that I want to discover. Like how it's like in the human world." Ariel said.

"Really? You wanna to know what it's like to be human?" Yume asked.

"Yes, I always wonder what it would be like in the human world. I wanted to know life as a human. In fact I wanted to be human." Ariel said.

"Then why couldn't you just ask your father?" Yume asked.

"I did but he refused, so I decided to make a deal with Ursula to get legs so I can live life as a human and to meet a handsome man name Eric." Ariel said.

"Eric?" Yume asked

"He's the prince of the human world. He was the first human I ever seen in real life." Ariel explain.

"What happen eventually?" Yume asked.

"Thanks to your father, Ursula was defeated and our kingdom was saved." Ariel said.

Hearing Ariel explain her story made Yume realize how she was when she wanted to travel to other worlds. She was tired how being in the island for so long with no experience of the outside worlds. And Ariel is tired of always being underwater without knowing the life of a human being. That made them have the same thing in common: wanting to know how things are like. At that they finally spotted Ursula, they quickly hid behind the coral so she wouldn't notice them. They witness her summoning sea monster that were spreading toxic gas through the sea.

"We need to stop this madness." Goofy said.

"Hold on, we can't just march over there. We don't know what she'll pull off. We need a plan." Yume said.

The gang gathered up together in a circle discussing their plan, everyone agreed.

"But are you sure about this Yume?" Goofy asked.

"Thrust me, I know what I'm doing." Yume said.

As soon as Ursula left, the gang put their plan into action. Ariel came swimming to the sea monster and did her line.

"Hey over here, come and get me." Ariel said as she waved her hand to them. The monsters spotted her and ran straight to her, Ariel swam as quickly as possible to leading the monsters to a far off place.

"Great now that the monsters are out of the way. We can take down Ursula with no delay." Yume said.

"Yeah, lets give a knuckle sandwich!" Donald said.

"Garsh Donald, your not even scared of her?" Goofy said.

"Of course not, nothing goanna stop me from giving her payback." Donald said.

"Come on let's go." Yume said.

The swam straight to Ursula without hesitation, they stood in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the wrenched guppies. Did you came to have more tricks have plan for you?" Ursula asked.

"Enough with that Ursula! We know what your up to and we're not going to fall for that!" Yume said.

"Yeah what she said." Donald said.

"So you think you could take down in one swift-swap? How pathetic!" Ursula anger made her turn into a giant, a queen's crown was on her head as she claim herself the new Queen of the ocean. Things were looking pretty ugly now. But Yume wasn't goanna back down, she braced herself into battle as she summoned her keyblade. Donald and Goofy got their weapons out to battle. Ursula's anger made surrounding of a dark vortex so they wouldn't escape. She use her evil power to shock them with lighting, Yume dodge it as well as Donald and Goofy did. Yume swam straight up to her and sliced her face with the keyblade as Ursula's cheek was bleeding with blood flowing in the water. Even more angry she smack Yume with gianormic hand, Yume flipped backwards and landed on the ocean ground. Donald used his magic to zap Ursula in the face, she scream in pain as the her face sting from the painful shock. Goofy threw his shield at her head giving her a concusion, Ursula held her head feeling light-headed. Ursula use darkness to strike Donald and Goofy, Yume got back up and swam in front of Donald and Goofy and made a shield barrier to protect them from Ursula's wrath. Yume swam straight up to Ursula and smack her with her mermaid tail then stab her with her keyblade. Donald help by using fire magic to Ursula making her burn in terror. Goofy threw his shield at her hitting her in the nose giving her a nosebleed, more blood came from her nose.

"I'm impress by your actions. But it won't work this time." Ursula said.

Ursula summoned giant dark purple n black swirling ball, aiming to Yume. She throw it at her, but wasn't falling for that.

"Funny you should say that Ursula cause I got plenty of skills that work every time." Yume said.

"Faith!" Yume used her keyblade to summon a bright light against the dark ball. The strong impact of the light was so strong that it made the dark ball disappear.

"I can't believe this! You avoid my strongest attack!" Ursula said in anger.

"Never judge the power of a weapon no matter how small it seems." Yume said.

"THAT IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Ursula screamed from the top of her lungs.

"TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Ursula summoned the same poison that the heartless were spreading and spread thours Yume, Donald, and Goofy. The trio cough from the terrible toxic that was getting in their face. They tried not to suffercate from the awful spread of poison that was getting intense.

"How are you goanna get out of this one? Foolish child!" Ursula said.

"W-what are goanna d-do?" Donald stuttered from weezing.

"I d-don't k-know. T-this is b-bad." Goofy said weezing. Yume was suffering just as they were, but she wasn't giving up so easily. She came with an idea that will deffenantly work.

"H-hold your breath g-guys, I g-got an i-idea." Yume said while weezing. She covered her face with one arm and hold up her keyblade with the other one, she pointed it toward and shouted "Hope!"

A big light shine out fighting against the poison, light won the battle it made the unbreatheable gas vanish. The light was so powerful it attack Ursula as sparkles of tiny stars flew around her. She was trap in a vortex of light, she tried to break free but failed then she started disappearing as her body fade away.

"I'll HAVE MY REVENGE!" Ursula shouted her last words as she vanish into thin air. All the poison disappeared from the sight, now the whole sea was nice and clean again.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy cheered for joy, celebrating their victory of defeating Ursula. Now the sea was back to the way it use to be, where every fish and mermaid can live in peace. Just then Ariel came to notice the victory, it must of been good news.

"Ariel your ok! What did you do to with those creatures?" Yume asked.

"I brought them to the abyss of the sea, they won't harm anyone ever again." Ariel said.

"Woah, how did you do it?" Goofy asked.

"First I had them chase me as fast as they could as I led them to the abyss, then once I got close to the abyss I swam out of the way. They started to reach the edge; that was when I took advantage of the moment and push them off the way." Ariel said.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"Where's Ursula?" Ariel asked.

"Let's just say she won't be bothering us anymore." Yume said. Ariel was so happy she went straight to Yume and gave her a big hug, Yume hug her back.

"Oh I can't thank you enough for all your help." Ariel said.

"There's no need, that's what do as heros." Yume said.

The gang swam back the to the kingdom and told King Triton everything of Ursula's defeat and the poison being vanish for good. King Triton smiled in honor of the victory.

"It has been my great pleasure of my heartfull thanks to you." King Triton said.

"We're glad we can help your help, your majesty." Yume said.

Ariel was so joyed by the success she decided to throw a celebration, she brought Yume, Donald, and Goofy to the nice wide open part of the sea where they did a musical. Yume danced with Ariel along with the music. They sang their hearts out and hold hands as they did a ring-around-the-rosy. Yume and Ariel did their big finish as they did a pose where they put their side against eachother with their arms waved high. When the celebration was over it was time to go, Ariel waved goodbye to the trio as they waved back. They swam back to land and turn back into their regular forms. They headed back to the Gummy Ship and set off to their next part if their journey.

* * *

Sorry it took so long or the update. I just got a deviantart account on where I'm known as prettyprincess5678 if you wanna see my profile where I have pictures of the characters from the story. Please review.


	23. Cherised Memories

From how it come to this. Of how Yume went through a lot for this, she planed so much in her life for this. She thought about how she was going to explore the outside worlds that were far from the island. Her friends were just as eager as she was. They always chatted about going to a world where they could play and meet new people, see how life was like there. As much as she had the lust to travel, her feet were begging for new land to walk on. Her nose hope to smell the fresh air of a new world. Yume remembered it like if it was just yesterday, her and friends were little and were hoping when they grew up they would get out from the island and head to a another place beyond where they came from.

* * *

Flashback...

A little blond girl was filled with excitement on a special day that was the most important of her life. It was the day of her fourth birthday, she had a blindfold covering her eyes that were filled with eagerness of seeing her birthday party. Her red-head mom carried her to the kitchen where there was a bunch of balloons and streamers, and confetti spread on the floor. There were cups and plates on the table and party decorations all over the place.

"Ok Yume..." Kairi said. She put her little girl on the down and gently untied her blindfold revealing her sight.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Yume couldn't believe it her dad, uncle, and friends were all gathered together for the celebration of her birthday. Taision, Nini, Raymond, and Rhian were sitting by the table. Her dad was standing behind the birthday cake and her uncle stood next to him. There was her favorite cake: Heavenly vanilla with chocolate fudge swirl with two layers. With vanilla ice cream on the side. The cake had four candles as she was turning four. Her burnette spiky hair father picked her up and kissed her cheeks. He brought her to the cake then everyone sang happy birthday to her. Yume smiled with delight from this happiness feeling she was having.

It was time for her to make a wish, she close her eyes and said these words in her head "I wish to see all the worlds." Then blew out the flames from the candles as she made her wish. Everyone clapped and cheer for her wish-making

* * *

Flashback...

The sunset was so bright in the sky, even though it was setting it was still beautiful from the warm colors. Five little children were playing at the island's beach by the shore. There was two young boys playing sword-fight, a black-haired girl who was collecting thalassa shells from the sand, a young boy with short golden-tan hair was sitting by the ocean water. Then there was the blond hair girl who was watching the two boys playing with their wooden swords, she love watching them fight with their swords all that action was so awesome. Made her wish she could do it too it was incredible by their moves in sword-fighting. She was even holding a wooden sword of her own in her hand, it was the sword her father gave her when she told him she really wanted to fight with a sword. Her father understood well, he could tell that she has the same fighting-power that he had when he was younger. So he decided to give her his wooden toy sword that he kept for so long.

Yume stood there with the sword in her hand, she wanted to join the fight herself. She walked up to the spiky tan-hair boy and the spikey black-hair boy with glasses, and asked them if she could play with them.

"You can't play, girls can't fight." Raymond said.

"Yes they could." Yume said.

"But Yume a delicate flower like you shouldn't be swinging a sword, you can get hurt." Taision said.

"I'm careful with it, my daddy taught me how to use it." Yume said.

"Have you ever seen a girl with a sword before?" Taision asked.

"Yes, there been millions of warrior girls that have been using sword for a long time, I read them in story books." Yume said.

"You mean your fairytale books." Raymond asked.

"No, there were non-fiction." Yume corrected.

"Really? Then why don't we test your skills to see if one of those "warrior girls"" Taision said as he bend two of his figure from both hands.

"I do have skills, and I will prove to you that girls can fight." Yume said as she braced herself, holding her sword in front of her. Taison pointed his sword at her getting ready to fight her.

Yume hit her sword against Taision's, they kept hitting eachother's sword hoping to beat one another. Yume tried to hit her sword against Taision even harder so that he will let go of it. Unforchenatly he swing her sword out of the way as she was pushed back.

"Had enough yet?" Taision asked the little blond girl.

Without saying anything Yume came back to battle, she swung her sword back at him as he back it with his sword. Then she tried to see if see could smack Taision's sword from his hand, so she kept hitting and hitting his sword until she swat it out of his hand. Taision took his move and advantage of the movement to win the fight, he stab Yume's sword making her lose control of it, then he quickly swung it across her hand and smack it right out of her palm making her lose her balance and fall to the sandy ground. Taision pointed his at her, making this the end of the battle as he had won. Yume was upset that she had lost, now the boys will think that girls are too weak to fight. Taision politely hold out his hand for her in kind manner to help her up, she grab his hand as he lifted her up from the sand ground.

"I see that your trying hard, so far you got the right stuff but your not ready." Taision said. Yume lowered her head in sadness, Taision put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Yume started to get the feeling that Taision could tell that she can fight but she just doesn't have enough skills yet.

Soon after...

It was getting dark in the island it was almost time to go home, Nini gather all her shells and put it in her bucket, Rhian went to untie his boat for the bourch. Raymond picked up his wooden sword and went to join Nini and Rhian. Taision was ready to go back home, Yume however wished that this day would last a little longer. One thing was that she was able to show Taision and Raymond that she has the right stuff and she didn't want to leave without Taision in fact she wanted him to come over so they could spend more time together. She ran up to him before he could go to his boat.

"Wait! Taision!" Yume said running up to him. Taision stopped when he herd Yume calling him and turn to her.

"I was wondering. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Yume asked.

Taision thought for a minute and nodded with delight. He appreciated Yume's offer for him, making him feel happy that she understood him very well. And was always happy to spend time with her. The two of them went back to their boats and headed straight home.

* * *

Flashback...

Four hero stood at the tower with the mouse-king and wizard, discussing about the next generation of keyblade bearers that will taking place in their next battle. Especially since the worlds need their heros, as part of each forces will collide as a big team.

"I understood why they are chosen. But when will it come to them?" Riku asked.

"Time will decide wisely, we must have pathents." Yen Sid said.

"I assume that it will arrive to them in time before tragity strikes." King Mickey said.

"Now that we brought them here we need to make sure their protected, we can't afford them to get in danger." Terra said.

"The little ones are indeed worthy to weild the keyblades. But there's still a strong light that has the purest heart, even purer than the princesses of hearts. The one we need to be aware of." Aqua said.

"I'm sure she's in safe hands, beside Sora will be guiding her until she's ready to defend on her own." Ven said.

"Her and her friends will be taking up for us as new heros. They'll have to start learning these things." Riku said.

"You must prepare yourselves as the time comes, every year will count. New darkness will rise up again and we need all the keyblade bearers to come together as they use the light and it back to us." Yen Sid said.

"What's all the commotion about?" A young man with spikey-burnette hair came with his red-head love holding their little girl.

"It's Sora! Welcome back." Ven said.

"Sora you look a little worn out." Riku said.

"Of course I am, I was busy on my trip with my family and well, it kinda tires me out a bit." Sora said.

"You don't usually take Kairi and Yume with you when you go away Sora." Aqua said and walked over to Kairi who holding Yume and smiled at the little blond hair girl.

"Hey young lady, where did you all go?" Aqua asked Yume with a smile.

"We went to see a castle, in the world of hope." Yume said returning the smile.

"You went all the way to the world of hope?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Sora said. He looked around to see Yume's friends were with his comrades.

"You see we brought Yume's friends here for a reason and we need your help Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Not today Yen Sid, I need a break. Save it for tomowwor then I'll fight the monster or whatever you want me to protect." Sora said.

"You mean you'll really fight anything? What a relief I was worry I would have to do something to convince you but not anymore. Your a life saver Sora." Yen Sid said.

"You did say to protect the generation. Didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Yes for the sake of the future and of any cause." Yen Sid said.

* * *

Flashback...

Sora brought his little blond-hair girl to the secret place, where he only shared with his closest friends. He wanted to tell her something that she must know for life. Yume was so joyful to be in a special place that was known to only her parents and her uncle, the place was so artistic with all the pretty scribbles of drawings. Seeing Yume's happy face made him feel glad, he loved seeing his little girl so bright in feeling with a angelic smile on her face. He must of been a great father to her, but he knows that his family will be facing extreme perils in the future. He knew his daughter will be the new keyblade welder and will be taking the lead for him. Sora couldn't even bear to not think about it. So he had to make a good start for his daughter. The time will come soon and it's better to not wait for last minute.

"Yume I need you to do daddy a favor ok?" Sora said. He went down to his knees to his little girl.

"What is it daddy?" Yume asked.

"I want you to keep something as part of me. One day daddy will no longer be here and he wants you to carry on in his place. So this is something to keep you safe." Sora hold out a chain with a crown on it, it was just like his chain necklace only it was a small chain with a crown that fit perfectly fell in hands. He place the chain in Yume's hands where it perfectly fit, she loved it so much it was the one of the coolest she had ever had.

"What is it daddy?" Yume asked her burnette father.

"It's a chain I want you to have, no matter how far we'll be we'll be together. Our family has a special connection that can never be broken, and this chain will keep us together. I will always be with you, and it will remain that way in here." Sora pointed at Yume's upper left chest where her heart is place inside. She put her hand on her heart knowing what her father meant. Sora nodded.

"This chain will show that your never truly alone, and that I will always be by your side." Sora said.

"Thank you daddy." Yume smiled brighter. She opened up her arms and gave her father a hug, Sora hug her back.

* * *

Two little children were sitting by the water in the peace and quiet island. The sky was turning from dusk to night, it was getting late in Destiny Island. Yume was watching the sun go down slowly with Taision by her side. They wished they could stay up late so they could see all the pretty stars, but of course there parents wouldn't allow it. Taision got up from the sand and was ready to leave the island.

"Come on Yume, we should go home now." Taision said. He hold out to lift her from the sandy ground, but Yume didn't raised her hand out for his.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Yume said.

"Alright then." Taision said. He walked away to boats that were tied by the shore.

* * *

Yume and Taision layed down on the ground, looking up at the pretty stares. Taision had his hands behind his head while Yume had her hands on her stomach. It looked so nice up there to the stares twinkle lighting up the night sky. Taision got up from his spot and went up on his feet.

"Hey, I'm goanna head back." Taision said.

"Yeah me too." Yume said.

Taision brought out his as Yume grabbed it lifting her up from the ground. Yume and Taision started to head back home, while walking Taision notice something was wrong with Yume.

"Yume your..." Taision said as he pointed something on Yume face. Yume felt her cheek as a tear rolled down from her eye.

"That's weird." Yume said. She wasn't even crying and yet a tear came out. What could that be?

"What does this mean?" Yume asked.

"You know, they say that somewhere up there's someone in trouble. And if you feel their sences it's because there asking for help." Taision said.

The two friends looked up at the stars seeing what it meant, when all those stares up there were achually worlds. It could be that someone in one of those world is in need of help.

"Maybe, they're trying to tell you something." Taision said.

"You think so?" Yume said.

"Yeah, you just gotta keep your heart wide open." Taision said.

"Taision, you always be saying weird stuff. But I'll try it." Yume said.

Yume looked up to the sky and put her hands by her mouth.

"Hey can you here me?" Yume asked the stars.

She closed her eyes, then out of the sudden a flash of light burst out, Yume open her eyes and look around her surroundings, she was no longer in the island. instead she was in the station of awakening where there's was a spiky hair boy with light brown hair, a girl with short hair, a another boy with sliver hair, a duck, and a dog. She didn't know where she was, she started to feel scared all alone a unknown where it was dark. Before she could cry another tear, a heart came flying flew. It shored around the place like if it was lost...or maybe it was. It stopped as soon as it saw Yume, it went straight to her without hesitation.

Yume put her hands around it as it floated in her hands. It shined so bright like if it was a lost star, but instead it was a heart.

"Hey there, I heard you calling me." the heart spoked, it had a voice that sound a lot like her father's.

"Hello, are you lost?" Yume asked the heart.

"No, I was wondering off looking for a place to rest." The heart said.

"A place to rest?" Yume asked.

"You see, where I come from is no longer good enough. I had to leave my place to find another that could protect me. I sence that you would be the perfect place for me." The heart told her.

"Would it be ok if I could stay with you?" The heart asked her.

"Sure if it will make you feel better." Yume said.

"Thank you." The heart said happily.

"But wait. Will I see you again?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry, you'll always see me. Wherever you go I'll be right there with you each step of the way. And I know I won't be alone because I'll have your heart to keep me company." The heart said.

Yume smiled, knowing that nether of them will be alone. The heart started to move as it entered inside her body, all Yume could do was smile now that the heart had a new home...

Yume open her eyes, now understood what Taision meant.

"You were right." Yume said.

Taision nodded and smiled, the two of them head back to town and went home.

* * *

"Yume, hey yoohoo." Donald said waving his feathered hand in front of her face. Yume snapped out of it, as she gasped in startled. Returning back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Yume said and looked around.

"Were you daydreaming or something?" Donald asked with his hands on his hips.

"No, I was just thinking of something." Yume said.

"What was it?" Goofy asked. Yume thought about it again as if it was yesterday. Then started to reach in her jacket-pocket and felt something familiar, something that's she knew far too well. She pull it out from her pocket and lifted it in her hand, it was the crown chain her dad gave her. Yume open her mouth a little to find that she still had the chain with her.

"That looks like Sora's." Goofy said.

"Where did you get that?" Donald asked.

"He gave it to me." Yume said. When she said 'he' she's meant Sora her father. Donald and Goofy were curious about they wanted to know more about it, it must've been something that once belong to Sora. The crown chain that Yume hold in her palm was something she would always have with her no matter what.

"There was a time...I was young...he..." Yume stopped to looked at the crown chain again, the keepsake that was passed down from her father. Donald and Goofy started to get concern about this with worried faces on them. Yume turn back to face them with a little smile.

"It's more complicated then how it looks." Yume said.

"Yume if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell us. We'll always be a friendly ear for ya." Goofy said.

"Yeah I know Goofy. It's just..." Yume stopped at that moment, she was still a little disappointed from those memories that made her feel that way. She clench the crown chain tight in her palm hoping nothing would happen to it.

"We're always here when ever you need to talk to someone kid." Donald said.

"Thank you." Yume said.

* * *

Destiny Island.

The mouse king made it to the world known as Destiny Island, where his heros Sora, Kairi, and Riku lived. He had to warned them about the new darkness that will soon be lurking. He wonder threw the small town to find his friends. He stopped when he notice a young man with spiky burnette hair, a young lady with red hair, and another young man with sliver hair. He ran up to them happy, to finally see them again.

"Sora!, Kairi!, Riku!" The king shouted. The trio turn around to see the king running to them.

"Your majesty!" Sora said.

"Mickey!" Riku said.

They were happy to see after awhile, but they wondered why he came. It couldn't be just for a visit could it? Sora kneeled down over to King Mickey.

"What's been going on your majesty?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't contact you. I've been far off busy with my duties. But now I've been able to spare some time to reach you all." King mickey said.

"Is any problems?" Riku asked.

"You might say that. Remember when we had to gather all the generations together?" King Mickey asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Sora said.

"Well things have gotten since the years after the keyblade war. The darkness is spreading through, and has continue to consume once again." The King said.

"But we defeated the darkness. Didn't we?" Riku asked.

"Not quit. It seemed to find it's way out of it's prison. Now our old enemies manage to return from their defeat. A new darkness has rise as well as new light have been born. Somehow part of their darkness was able to survive from the combat battle, they brought back their Master of Darkness." King Mickey said.

Sora gasped along with Riku as Kairi put her hand on her mouth. They knew who he meant and what he was talking about. But how was it possible?

"He's return again Sora. It's Xehanort." King Mickey said with a sad face.

* * *

Three heros came to from the door of the mysterious tower of Yen Sid's study. They were obviously worried about the news, it must be bad unforchenantly. They walked up to calmly so they wouldn't be rude.

"Master Yen Sid, we came as soon as we got the message." Ven said.

"Is there something wrong?" Aqua asked concerned.

"Unforcantley yes." Yen Sid said.

"You know that we needed to protect the next generation of keyblade barriers right?" Yen Sid asked.

"Of course." Terra said.

"The time has finally come and we must be alert of this. New lights have been brought to life as well as darkness." Yen Sid said.

"What?!" Ven said.

"You mean?" Terra asked knowing what he meant. Yen Sid nodded.

"A new destiny has begin?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." Yen Sid said.

* * *

Sorry for the late update again. You know how long it takes to make a good chapter. Last night I was watching cutscenes from KH Dream Drop Distance, it was awesome! Boy Sora's voice sure has change over the years hehehe! And you may be wondering what was the heart that came to came to Yume, it was Sora's heart. You see it goes like this Sora's heart is growing weak and needs to find place that strong enough to keep it's streaght alive and his daughter was the perfect choice because she has a strong power of light within her. Of course because Yume has the purist heart of all the other pure heart, so Sora's heart made the right choice to go into Yume's body and once his heart got all it's streaght back it eventually came back to Sora. I'm so glad I did this chapter, don't forget to review. The next chapter will take place in Neverland. Hope you like! Now I'm goanna watch cutscene from birth by sleep.

Next chapter coming soon.


	24. Neverland

Yume, Donald, and Goofy made it to the land of Neverland, the world where kids never grow up. It was quit a playful place since there was wide-open spaces and it looked like a little park to play around. Then there was fresh water in a pure clean lake where the water was just perfect to go swimming. But they couldn't stop to play now since they got a job to do. Yume wondered around looking for something that was in need, hoping to find at least some clues to where the king might be. Maybe some footprints or if he drop something and left it behind maybe he would want it. Yume continue walking until she stop when she notice she step on something. She put her foot aside and notice a star-shaped object. She picked it up from the ground and took great looked at it, it looked almost like a paopu fruit star. Maybe it belong to the king, Yume put it in her pocket along with her dad's chain and the white diamond that she found in Hallow Bastion.

The young blond girl continued on her search, she walked near by the shore when she stop to see a ship on sail. It look more like a pirate ship, this could be interesting maybe her and her friends should check it out.

"Hey guys!, look what I've found." Yume shouted to them with her hands by her mouth.

Donald and Goofy ran up to her, they regonize that ship anywhere.

"That's captain Hook's ship." Goofy said.

"Captain Hook?" Yume asked.

"He's a bad pirate, you don't wanna run into him." Donald said.

"Why is his ship doing here?" Yume asked.

"Garsh! Must of set sail for some reason." Goofy said.

"Let's go check it out." Yume said.

Yume went to the board of the ship that led to the entrance of the ship, she saw a square-shaped door that would lead to the underfloor of the ship. She carefully open and went down the ladder where she saw all the crates were stacked, even pirates would have keep their belongings safe. Yume looked around the crates to see if the king or anyone was hidden around them. She hoped that the king wasn't held captive in here. Donald and Goofy helped out by look through the barrows, Yume continued to search in every corner so wouldn't miss a spot. There's wasn't anywhere left to see, the trio gathered up in discussion.

"There's nothing here Yume, we looked everywhere." Goofy said.

"What should we do now?" Donald asked.

Yume stop to and put her hand on her chin, thinking what to do next.

"Hmmm, if there's nothing here then..." at that moment a big boom interrupted the silence, the trio jumped in startle, it must of been coming from above the ship.

"What was that?!" Goofy asked in fear.

Yume went up to the door in the ceiling as she climbed up the ladder, she open the door and let her head stoock out enough for her to see what was going on. She witness a battle between a boy who was wearing green tights along with his green outfit fighting against the pirates and some heartless pirates. Geez these heartless just won't stop will they? Yume didn't like the look of this, speaking of which the pirate the boy was fighting he seem to be the captain. Could he be captain Hook? Yume stood shock once more and hid under the door, she looked down to Donald and Goofy and came up with a plan.

"There's a battle up there, the heartless are involved. It best with split up." Yume said.

"Again?" Donald said.

"There's too many trouble up there it's better we go in individually." Yume said.

"Alright but be carful." Goofy said. Yume nodded and went up the door and into the ship above ground. Donald and Goofy ran off to fight off the heartless while Yume to the boy who was fighting the pirates. She summon her keyblade and hid behind the barrow so she would be seen. She saw the boy battling Hook, there swords were hitting against eachother until Hook tried to swing the boy aross his chest. Luckily the boy did a high backflip as he landed on the crates.

"Even as a flying boy, your a thorn on my side." Hook said.

"And a thorn to you, I shall remain." the boy said. He kicked the barrows to Hook and his pirate crew. They stumble across them as they roll around and made them fall. The boy jumped from the crates and continued to battled Hook, he tried to struck him in one hit with his sword but Hook blocked it with his sword. He brought out his sword hit the boy's, both of them kept clashing their sword until on would yield. The boy kicked Hook in the chest to push him off. As angry as he looked Hook strike the boy so hard that his sword fell off his hand. Hook pointed his shard sword to the boy, Yume gasped in fright.

"It's time I turn you into something more useful, like pieces of shark food!" Hook raised up his sword up ready to finish the boy off, Yume had to make move before the boy would be shread to pieces. She walked straight up to Hook without hesitation.

"Not on my watch." Yume said behind him.

Hook turn around to see Yume, she was wielding the same keyblade as Sora.

"So another child medaling, in my ship. Let's me show you what a pirate does to children like you." Hook said.

"Look out!" the boy shouted.

Hook ran up to Yume, hoping to stab her with his sword. Yume quickly got her keyblade in front of her to defend herself. There blades clash against eachother, Yume tried to get a grip on her keyblade but the force was too strong to handle. Hook smacked the keyblade out of Yume's hand as it fell to the ground and slide away from close distance. Now Hook pointed his sword to Yume close to her neck.

"This is not good." Yume said as she started to walk back away from Hook but he took a step everytime she stood back.

"Not so fearless now hmmm? Hook said mischievously. Until the boy knocked him over with the barrow again. He picked up his sword and prepared to fight him but two of his allies of pirates blocked his way and pointed their swords at him. He quickly swatted their swords at of their hands while they shield themselves with their arms in fear. The boy quickly turn to Yume.

"Can you make it up to the top?" The boy asked.

Yume looked up to the top of the ship, it looked very high not to mention she was afraid.

"There is no way..." Yume said. She saw a group of pirate heartless coming at her.

"...i'm staying down here." Yume quickly ran up to the rope and climbed high so they wouldn't hurt her. She kept climbing up high enough to get a bird's eye view, she watch the fight between the boy and the pirates. They kept tagging swords slice by slice, until one of them hit the boy's sword against the wooden wall now his sword was stuck against wood.

"You got nowhere to run, flying boy." Hook said.

The buy tried to get his sword out of the wall but it was too hard to break free. Hook took advantage and aim to swish the boy with his hook, the quickly dodge and did a back flip. He tried to back off from Hook but didn't know what to do next.

"Your not goanna get away from me this time, unless you wanna take a swim in the deep." Hook said pointing at plank.

Without even thinking the boy climb on the high pole hoping to reach top, Hook hand up his sword to stab him.

"Watch out!" Yume shouted.

The boy quickly picked up his feet so he wasn't stab, Hook got his sword stuck on pole, he tried to get it out but it wouldn't get lose. So he decided to take extreme measures.

"You, get me my other weapon." Hook asked his ally who wore gray hair and glasses.

"Yes sir." He said. He ran to the weapon supplies and reached for a bow and arrows, he hand it over to Hook in his hand. Hook targeted the boy who was hanging on the rope now, he pointed his arrow at him and release it from the bow. The arrow went straight towards the boy, he let go of the rope as the arrow shot on of the latterns. Pieces of glass fell around Hook to the ground. The boy was holding on the pole with all his might, Hook aim the arrow to him again hoping he wouldn't miss this time.

Yume reach out for her keyblade it would come back to her. The keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Yume's hand.

"Hey! Up here!" Yume said to Hook.

She pointed her keyblade at him and shot a spark of light, it blasted Hook to hard he lost cosouness and fell to the ground. He crew gasped in shock, they went and grabbed him by his arms they took his sword along. They decided to retreat and left their ship until the captain recovers.

The rope Yume was hanging started to get ripped from it's stables. It was ready to get lose.

"Uh oh." Yume said.

The ripped free of it's knots, and made Yume swing like a wine in the jungle.

"Look out!" Yume warned the boy.

The rope swung her thores him and made her bump into him. They fell into the sacks for a safe landing. The boy got up and lifted Yume up by her hand.

"Thank you for saving my life and for standing up for me." The boy said.

"Your welcome." Yume said.

"Yume!" Yume herd Goofy's voice calling for her, she turn around to see Donald and Goofy running to her.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be concern about." Yume said.

"I thought there was something familiar about you." The boy said with his hand on his chin.

"So if your not Sora then who are you?" he asked.

"I'm his daughter Yume." Yume said.

"We travel to search for the king again." Donald said.

"And my friends, they both went missing somewhere." Yume said.

"Sounds like you guys got a big mission in your hands." the boy said.

"Oh, what's your name?" Yume asked.

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter said. He flew up above the ground, Yume jumped in surprised. She was amazed of how that boy had the ability to fly.

"How do you did you do that?" Yume asked.

"If your Sora's daughter, your goanna love it here." Peter said. He grabbed her hand and flew her away from the ship, Donald and Goofy followed along as they went off board. Peter brought Yume safely down to ground far from the shores. Yume tremble a little.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked.

Yume nodded.

"You look like you were terrified." Peter said.

"I'm just not used to being above the ground." Yume said.

"It's ok, it seems scary at first but once you get used to it, it's not that bad." Peter said.

A little fairy flew around in circles, then flew straight to Yume. She put her hands around the fairy in a holding position.

"What is it?" Yume asked.

"A fairy. Her name's Tinkerbell." Peter said.

Tinkerbell went face-to-face Yume, it looked like she was interested in her when she first saw her face. Tinkerbelle flew around with joy, to see a girl who was very interesting. She grabbed her sleeve and tried to move her, Yume giggled at what she was doing. Tinkerbell lost her grip and let go, she flew backwards then her back hit against Peter's chest. He quickly let out his, so she land on it safely. Tinkerbell got up on her feet, she looked back at her wings to see that one was bend. She got angry and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry but you should've been more careful." Peter told Tinkerbell.

"Here." Yume said. She held out her hand letting Tinkerbell jumped over from Peter's hand to her hand.

"We'll fix this right up." Yume said.

She straighten Tinkerbell's wing with her finger and thumb pressed together on each side. Tinkerbell was able fly again and swirled around with gleefulness.

"Hmm, not so much as a thank you." Peter said.

"So, what do you do around here?" Yume asked.

"First let me tell you about this place, it's called Neverland the place where kids never grow up. I went to a to a small town where I met three new friends Wendy, Henry, and Micheal. I brought them to Neverland so they can be kids forever and enjoy the wonders of this place. I'm an expert of this place, I know my place from ins and outs. If you want I can take you to see my friends, I'm sure they'll love to meet you." Peter said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Yume said.

"Alright then." Peter said.

"But I can't fly like you." Yume said.

"Of course you can if you just believe" Peter said.

"What?" Yume asked confused.

Tinkerbelle flew around Yume, Donald, and Goofy. Sprinkling magical fairy dust over their heads, they started to float two inches off. Donald and Goofy started flying higher in mid-air. Yume didn't get why she wasn't.

"C'mon Yume, you just gotta believe." Peter said.

Yume closed her eyes and filled her mind with thoughs of beliefs. Believing that she can fly like a free bird flowing in the breeze, like an angel floating in the heavens. Like a butterfly in the forest with flowers. Then she felt her body floating higher in the air, she getter farther and farther from the ground. She couldn't believe she was flying for the first time. It felt so incredible to off from the ground and high in sky, she streach out her arms and flew like a bird with it's wings out. She giggled with glee, it was the most splendid feeling ever.

"Now how does it feel?" Pete asked.

"Amazing! It's so incredible." Yume said happily.

"That's what when believe. That just flying but yourself too." Peter said.

Yume nodded in agreement, she flew over to Donald and Goofy joining them in the flying moment together.

"Great, now that I got you guys off the ground, we can go catch up to Wendy, John, and Michael. C'mon to clock tower we go, follow me." Peter said.

Peter lead the way as the trio followed behind him, they shore through the night sky they felt like they could even touch the pretty bright stars. Maybe even touch another world that was shiny so bright with the power of light within them. Yume never thought of this moment, she couldn't believe she was actually above the small town. Everything looked like a giant toybox, the people were tiny dolls and the houses look like dollhouses. It was like a dream...a dream you can't wake up from. That thought made Yume feel free, now she knew what she was missing when she was stuck in the island. It made her day experiencing the wonders of this world, it had it's own power, the power to fly.

Eventually they made it to the clock tower where they spotted a boy with a top hat and was holding a umbrella and was wore glasses, he looked like he was wearing his pjs with slippers. The other one was boy a who looked younger than the other boy, he was wearing a long pajama suit and was holding a teddy bear. But Wendy didn't seem to be with them. Peter, Yume, Donald, and Goofy landed on the step by the giant clock to join the two brother.

"Hey, Peter you finally made it." Michael said.

"That's right and we have a new friend with us." Peter said.

Yume stood next to him as he put his hand to her.

"Micheal, Henry. This is Yume Sora's daughter." Peter said.

"Why hello there Ms. Yume, it's a pleasure to meet you." John said he did a bow to her.

"Oh you can call me Yume, it's nice to meet you too." Yume said.

"Hey, where's Wendy?" Goofy said.

"Oh right we forgot to tell you. Hook capture Wendy and now he's heading straight thours the sea, I think he's planning to make her walk the plank again." John said.

"WHAT?!" Peter said in shock.

"We gotta help her!" Donald said.

"Where's Hook at now?" Yume asked.

"He's at the southwest direction of the ocean, if he makes to the dneep sea where all the sea creatures are Wendy's goanna be shark food." John said.

"If we hurry we can still make it, let's go." Peter said.

Peter flew off from the tower, Tinkerbell sprinkle more fairy dust around John and Micheal giving them to them the ability to fly again. Donald and Goofy flew off with Peter as well the John and Micheal. Before Yume went along with them she stopped to see the high hight of the ground, sure she was able fly off before but she didn't even notice the hight and how scary it looked, just looking at the ground made her feel like she could faint in from too much pressure. She wasn't sure about it now.

"C'mon Yume." Goofy said.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not use to being this high, it gives me goosebumps." Yume said.

"Afraid of hights eh?" Peter started to fly to her for some support.

"It's ok, I felt the same way at first but then I learned that I shouldn't worry about what's below me, instead I focus on what's above me." Peter insure Yume grabbing her under her upper arms. Lifting her from clock tower.

"Don't worry about what's below, concentrate on what above you." Peter said.

Yume tried not to look down, and focus on what was ahead of her. She looked up at the night sky and follow the road of flight, Peter gently let go off Yume letting her fly on her own. Yume felt a lot better now that her mind was on the sky and not ground. Even though like the view of the town as a giant toybox.

"It's so beautiful." Yume said.

"I knew you could do it." Peter said.

Yume let her arms out by her sides, letting her hands feel the pure and soft wind flowing in the air. It felt like heaven being able to shore though the clouds and admire the nice view of the town below.

"It's so beautiful." Yume said.

After a little while of flying they made it to Hooks ship where the pirate heartless help out with the supplies. Wendy didn't seem to be with them, he must of hid her somewhere in the ship.

The gang landed gently on the ship floor, it was time to settle this fair and square with the dirty pirates.

* * *

Two black portal appeared from nowhere as two boys came out from the dark swirls. Raymond still carried Nini in his arms, Taision grew stern at the place. Of course kids didn't wanna grow up but that's just childish of them. And yet Yume's here? This got him upset to her being so ridiculous.

"Not a bad world don't cha think?" Raymond asked mischievously.

"It's fine, but I'm more into seeing what has for itself." Taision said.

"Well Yume definantly has to be here for sure." Raymound said.

"I'll go find her, you just keep Nini safe." Taision said.

"What? You can't be serious! I've got a bone to pick with her!" Raymond said loudly.

"We're only here to capture her, we're not here to kill her. Beside that would just be too brutal." Taision said.

"Well aren't we the soft ones here." Raymond said.

"I'm just as mad as you are with her. But we need to stick with the program ok?" Taision said.

"Alright fine, have it your way." Raymond said.

* * *

Yume, Donald, Goofy and the others made it to Hook's ship they went to confront him for his hasty doings.

"Ahh your just in time for your party." Hook said.

"Enough of that Hook! Where's Wendy?!" Peter said.

"No need to worry we're taken good care of her." Hook said.

"Where is she?!" Peter said loudly.

"Now, now let's get our temper dropped. If you really wanna found the girl, you'll have to get pass my helpful minions." Hook said as pirate heartless appear from gas of black smoke.

"Get them!" Hook commanded.

The pirate heartless march towards Yume and her friends.

"John you and Micheal find a safe place while we handle these creatures." Peter told them.

The boys ran out of the scene and went to underfloor of the ship so the pirates wouldn't get them.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy brought put their weapons as Peter used a pirate sword. They battled the heartless in sword clashing war, Yume did a backflip before the heartless could slice her, she stab it with her keyblade real hard making it vanish into gas of black smoke. Goofy smack each heartless that came to his way, Donald fight them off using his magic to zap them away. Peter sliced up every heartless and boy was he good with a sword. Each heartless was eventually destroyed, Yume and her friends cheered for their victory.

"Garsh Yume, your really getting better and better." Goofy said.

"Thank you." Yume said.

"C'mon let's go find Wendy." Donald said.

Yume nodded, Donald and Goofy started walking when Yume stopped, she had the feeling the was being watch she looked to her left at the balcony to see who it was but there was no one there. That was weird it felt like someone was standing their.

"Yume!" Donald shouted.

"I'm coming!" Yume said.

She went up to Donald and Goofy, they went off to find Wendy.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier...

Taision watch the group of heartless that Yume was fight with her new allies, this made him even more madder than before. So mad that he clench his hands on the rale he was holding on to. He couldn't imagine her doing this, it was so upsetting to him. He felt like he cut deep with a sharp knife. How could Yume betray him like this? She didn't even bother to look for her friends and this is what she's doing instead? All those question filled Taision's head making him like was yell in pain.

Five minutes after...

At the end of the battle Taision decides to leave from where he stood, before Yume could spot him.

* * *

The ship seemed a bit rusty as far as it looked, geez don't these pirates clean up after themselves? C'mon it's not like they would clean up even if they had to of course they wouldn't bother cleaning the rust bucket out. But boy it stink like old gym sock and rotten eggs, it stink even worst than Taision's sweating sock that he left under Yume's bed when he sleptover at her house. Or like Raymond's bad breath since he hardly ever use mouthwash, he could at least chew on mint or something.

Donald and Goofy walked along side with Yume as they search for Wendy. Walking through the raggilly boards of the ship's floor, it's like everytime you walk the floor made a sound in every step. They hoped that they wouldn't get into any pirates or heartless at this time they wanna fight since they were tired from all that fighting they did. But then Hook swoop by a rope and drop right in front of, great so much for not getting into a fight. He stood right in front of them as his cubby assistant came running next to him.

"Well, I see three of the intruders that invade my ship. Scums like you make it hard to keep my planes in shape." Hook said.

"Who you calling 'scums'?" Donald asked angrily.

"I don't think this is the right time to pick a fight Donald." Goofy said worried.

"Enough of the nonsense. Now ether your goanna come quietly or do we have to take by force?" Hook asked.

Yume decided it was time to stick up for her and her friends, to take matter into her own hands. "It's time for a slick game." Yume thought. She walked up to Hook without even turning back.

"Oh we're not here to invade your property, we were just admiring you wonder décor of your ship as all." Yume said.

"Huh?" was how Donald and Goofy were like.

"Is that so?" Hook said putting his hook on his chin.

"Yeah, I mean the props you have are so fabulous with the antics as all. But we were also wondering if you could take us on a little trip across you boat. We really need to go across sea if you don't mind." Yume said sarcasticly.

"Yume what are you-" Donald started to asked when Yume shushed him.

"I always wanted to know how a ship work, so maybe if we can try it out for a spin?" Yume asked.

"Well considering you really admire our property...oh what the heck? We'll take you along but you better not messed up anything around here." Hook said.

"Don't worry it won't happen." Yume said.

Hook walked away and then grab his ally by the ear pulling him away as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan. While Hook is taking us on his ship, we'll keep a low profile and get Wendy." Yume said.

"Garsh. You really are smart." Goofy said.

"How'd you do it?" Donald asked.

"Easy you just gotta outsmart the enemy, and keep your head down. That way you could get through them without being harmed." Yume said.

"Briliant thinking Yume!" Goofy said.

"Yeah you sure are the geinus." Donald said.

Yume giggled with delight once more of the flattering moment.

* * *

Raymond stand next to the bench where Nini was sleeping on. He lowered his head down in concern, he really didn't like to see Nini like this. She wouldn't wake up no matter what sound you make, even if it was close to her ear. Of course she wasn't dead since she was still breathing, she must be a heavy sleeper. Raymond run his fingers through her nice and soft black hair, stroking it with every touch. He was indeed worried about her, and was so eager to get payback on Yume for making them into this mess. Why did she betray them like? That was the question he at least wanted to know the answer to.

"Everyone of us is ending up in a different fate. I can feel it's not what we had expected. But at least we were to see as it revealed itself to us. We've would've been alright if it wasn't for her." Raymond said aloud to himself.

He turn his head to Nini looking at her sleeping so peaceful, but he couldn't bear to see if she was in a coma. At least she inhale and exhale every breath while sleeping. Good thing she was able to survive the terrible incident that happen in the island, If Yume didn't turn her back on them this wouldn't happen.

"Soon Nini, soon." Raymond said to the sleeping Nini.

* * *

Yume, Donald, and Goofy stayed hidden in the under the ship's floor where all the crates and barrows were gathered. They made a low profile so none pirates would suspect that they're up to anything. Yume still couldn't believe she was able fly like a angel from the bright heavens, it was unbelievable yet so enjoyable.

"I can't believe I flew. I can't wait to tell Taision, I wonder if he'll believe me. Probably not." Yume said.

"Who knows, he might." Goofy said.

Tinker flew over to Peter and whisper to his ear.

"Hey, guys Tinkerbell just found out what the pirates are up to." Peter said.

"What is it?" Yume asked.

"They team up with two boys who helping them with their plot, I figured things are turning from bad to worst now." Peter said.

"Who are they?" Yume asked.

"We don't know, she didn't hear their name." Peter said.

"That doesn't matter, let's just take them down." Donald said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure you'll bring her to us?" Taision asked.

"Thrust me, I'll make sure she won't be anywhere else in this ship." Hook said.

"Ok just don't eliminate her, we need her alive." Raymond said.

"Deal, of course I always like to bring a bate with brut force." Hook said.

"Is there somewhere you could held her captive, she's not so easy to get just to let you know." Taision said.

"But of course, I'll have her in locked inside the ship with Wendy. That way she won't escape from anywhere near." Hook said.

"Perfect!" Raymond said.

"So we got ourselves a deal?" Hook let out his hand and his hook hand for Taision and Raymond. Taision gently shook Hook's hooked hand and Raymond shook his other hand in their agreement.

* * *

Yume went with Peter to see what was going in the ship, it didn't seem much although it look like they were having a conversation. Hook was talking to his chubby assistance during the conversation.

"But you said-" The chubby with the glasses said until Hook interrupted him.

"Forget what I said! We need to bring her to those boys!" Hook said.

"But we don't know where she is sir."

"Find her! She's somewhere hiding in this ship! Put a sword by the her throat if you have too." Hook said.

"Y-yes sir, right away sir." The assistance said.

Yume jumped in shock, now Hook was coming after her? This made her feel scared if they're goanna make her walk the plank.

"They're after me?!" Yume asked out loud.

"Don't worry Yume, we'll keep you safe." Peter said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But I can't stay hidden I need to find my friends." Yume said.

Yume was about to ran out to the upper floor of the ship. Until Donald grabbed her by her arm keeping her from walking away.

"No Yume! You can't go out there." Donald said.

"I have to go. I'm not letting some dumb-dirty pirates get in the way between me and my friends!" Yume said with conviction. She let loose from Donald's grip and ran straight up the stairs.

"YUME!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Yume made it to the upper floor of the ship, she hide behind the barrows so no one would see her. She crawl under none of the pirates will notice her. As soon as the pirates left out of sight Yume went out to continue her search for her friends and the king. She kept walking around the ship but there wasn't a sight of her comrades and the royal highness. She decided to check in the upper floor by the sale, until she saw a familiar boy with golden brown spiky hair.

"Taision! Your here?" Yume asked.

"Yes, I know the feeling is overjoying. But I still got business to take care off that I can't leave behind." Taision said.

"I know your consumed with the darkness, but I know without a doubt that there's at least a bit of light shinning within you." Yume said.

"That's just like you, always thinking the most silliest things that don't even excite." Taision said. Yume was shocked when he said that. Why would he say such a thing like that?!

"How can you say that?! It does excite! My mom told me my greatgrandmother's story that there was always light within the deepest darkness. Light is as powerful as the darkness that's why it can never be vanquish or destroy it needs to be alive along with the darkness." Yume explain.

Taision chuckled a bit as he gave out little smirk. This made Yume angry, that he would think that she's kidding like always back in the island. But she was serious this time she need to get him to understand.

"Yep that's defenantly like you, believing in mythical tales. I bet no one has even seen it before." Taision said.

"So, just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't excite. Taision don't let the darkness get the best of you. I know that deep down you have the same kind heart that we know well. Please come with me Taision, I can help you." Yume said enxously.

"I appreciate your willing of support but sad to say is that I don't need your help. Altough I did came to capture you, there's someone who is willing to meet you." Taision said. He lend out his hand in stop position and swirles of black and purple started to cover Yume's body, she felt her legs so heavy that she could barely even stand. She fell on her knees as her hands hit the floor putting in a crawl-like position. The darkness was too strong to bare, Yume started to cry in pain.

"W-what are you-?" Yume began to asked but the darkness was so strong she couldn't even catch her voice. She cried so hard her tears drop to the floor, she couldn't believe this is happening. How could he betray her like this?

"I know you are puzzled by my action. But what I like to know is: "Why you just went off with new asociates and not even bother to find our friends?" Taision asked.

"What?" Yume asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, you just went behind our backs not even giving a damn to find us. Maybe if you focus on us we wouldn't be in this living hell." Taision said.

"Taision, why are you saying such cruel and harsh things? What your talking about is nonsecne. You know I would never do something like that." Yume asked while sobbing.

"Really? Then why are we here and not with the others huh?" Taision asked her.

Yume stood silent for a minute, she didn't know what to say. But she did knew that Taision's mind was somewhere else, he need to snapped out of it.

"Taision this isn't like you, you know me better than anyone. You know I would never do something brutal like that. And I really didn't do that. Don't you believe me?" Yume asked.

"I wish I could. But that's up to my superior." Taision said.

"I see, please let me go. I promise I won't do anything." Yume begged.

"I'm sorry but you behavior has proven that you are not thrust worthy." Taision said.

Yume didn't know what to do, she just stood there with her hands and knees touching the cold-hard ground. Warm tears fell down from her cheeks as they dripped to the floor making tiny puddles on it.

"But you are very pretty even when your surrounded by darkness. For some reason I can't stay mad at you." Taision said. He walked over to her and put his hands around her, giving her a hug.

"Your still the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes. Why...why...WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!" Taision burst into tears and raised his voice as he asked that question.

Yume stood surprised, not even answering that question. She lowered her head in sadness, Taision took a tight grip on Yume's arm that it hurt really bad. She bit her lip in entence pain.

A spark of light came and zap Taision real hard he let go of Yume. She turn to see who was, it was Donald and Goofy.

"Get away from her!" Donald shouted.

Taision quickly open a dark portal and went inside as he vanish with it. All the darkness that was covering Yume disappeared within the air. Donald and Goofy ran up to hoping she was still ok.

"Are you alright?" Goofy asked. Yume nodded.

"C'mon we need to get you out of here." Donald said.

"No." Yume said.

"But Yume your in danger, we can't afford to let anything happen to you. You should come back with us." Goofy said.

That statement made Yume though about what she said to Taision but he never listen to her. She didn't wanna give up on her friends, they need her.

"Guys, listen. My friends are in big need of help and I can't turn my back on them." Yume said.

"Did you see what he just did to you?" Donald asked.

"Taision just needs help, I know that deep he's just scared that no one will help him with his trouble. I can feel his pain right now." Yume put her hand on her chest as she spoken.

"Yume?" Goofy asked with concern.

"I have to do this, if I just back off on them they'll..." Yume stopped for moment without finishing. She walked passed without even thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

Donald tried to walked up to Yume but Goofy pulled him gently by the shoulder back.

* * *

"What?! Why didn't you take her?" Raymond asked loudly.

"Those allies of hers got in the way." Taision said.

"That's no excuse. You shouldn't took her before they came. What were you doing?!" Raymond asked.

"That's nothing to be concern about. Let's just try getting her back." Taision said.

"This time I'm goanna go confront her. Then you go and swoop her before she gets anywhere near Nini, I bet she's trying to find her." Raymond said.

"Right." Taision nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make you won't screw this up cause Hook will also be aware of this too." Raymond said.

"What you think I can't handle it myself?" Taision said.

"Is it obvious?" Raymond asked.

Taision got a little stern with Raymond as he did a smirk on his face.

"Hey, don't take it personal. I'm just trying to help you out as friend. You get that right?" Raymond said.

"Sure." Taision said.

"Good." Raymond said as he put his hand his shoulder.

* * *

Donald and Goofy check high and low for any site of the King, so far they couldn't find anything. Maybe if they had Yume with them they have a better chance finding the King as soon as possible.

"Garsh if Yume was here she would help us out." Goofy said glum.

"You know how hardheaded that kid is." Donald said stern.

"But she's just worried about friends." Goofy said.

"And that jerk Taision? He nearly consume her to darkness." Donald said.

"He just needs help, it's like what Yume said." Goofy said.

"Have you've forgotten we have to protect her? From the darkness, from those who are connected to darkness, from you know who." Donald said.

"Huh?" Goofy asked confused.

"XEHANORT YOU DIMWITT!" Donald shouted. He shouted so loud that he cover his mouth hoping nobody herd him.

Unfortchenanly some pirates came and pointed out their swords along with some pirate heartless.

"Uh oh this is bad." Goofy said with his shield in front of him.

* * *

Yume wondered around looking for Taision and her other friends, she started to worry about Donald and Goofy especially since they were on their own without her to help them. But she was sure they could defend themselves, after all they couldn't be too much pirates here. She check around each spot of the ship but their wasn't any site of them. She herd Donald and Goofy scream all the from the other side of the ship. They must be in trouble, she had to go find them.

Donald! Goofy! Where are you?!" She shouted as she put her hands by her mouth.

"Wow, you really care about them don't you?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Yume said. She looked around to see where the voice came from. Until she looked up the balcony and found her spiky black-hair friend with glasses.

"Raymond?!" Yume said.

"Glad to see you here, that pirate is really quit the handful." Raymond said.

The pirate? Did he mean Hook?! Yume though to herself, did he made a deal with Hook?

"Wait a minute you and Tasion made a deal with Hook?" Yume asked.

Raymond didn't answer it was pretty obvious. Yume couldn't believe it, the boys that Hook made a deal with was Taision and Raymond?

"Why did you guys do it? Don't you know he's evil?" Yume asked.

"Who cares at least he's capable of doing a good favor, I'm sure his allies are taking good care of yours." Raymond said.

"Did he mean Donald and Goofy?" Yume though. She could tell he wasn't the Raymond she knew back in the island, sure he was jerk at times but this time he's gone too far. Yume started to get angry about this.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Yume asked.

"You really are an idiot Yume. Why should you be worrying about them? When who you should be worrying about is her." Raymond step aside revealing Yume's closest friend.

"Nini!" Yume said.

"That's right. While you were out their goofing off, I finally find her. I tried to get Rhian to come along but he was too much of a buffoon as you to listen." Raymond said.

Yume ran up to Raymond and Nini but Hook came up and put his hook in front of her.

"Not so fast!" Hook said. Along with his pirate assistance.

"You again? I had enough of you!" Yume said.

"I'm not through with you yet little girl, you think I would believe that ridiculous story of yours? Your really asking for the unthinkable child." Hook said.

Yume summon her keyblade getting ready to fight Hook and all his pathetic allies.

"This isn't over Raymond!" Yume said pointing her keyblade at Raymond.

Raymond just let a smirk on his face.

"Now let's finish where we left off, shall we?" Hook asked michevously.

Yume ran and clash her keyblade against Hook sword and battled up with the bad pirate, Hook suddenly swoop Yume's keyblade out of her hand. Her keyblade slide over a long distance. Yume tried to ran up to get it but Hook grab her hands and put them behind her back getting her a good grip.

"Let me go!" Yume said.

"Your not going anywhere damsel-in-distress!" Hook said.

"That's what you think!" Yume said.

She lift up her leg and kick Hook in his thorsures, he quickly let go of her as her put his hands in her sore spot between his legs. Yume ran all the way to her keyblade and grab it from the floor.

"I'll deal with you later." Yume said to Hook said.

Yume went off to find Donald and Goofy, she witness them fighting the pirates and heartless. She storm in and join the fight swatting all of them with all her might, she manage to defeat them with her awesome strength. The pirates ran away in fear, they really couldn't stand the power of the keyblade.

"Are you guys ok?" Yume asked.

"We are now thanks to you." Goofy said.

"I'm really sorry I left you guys, I know was behaving like a stubborn ninny. Can you forgive me." Yume asked.

"Of course we forgive you, that's what friends are for right?" Donald said.

"Right. For now we stick together." Yume nodded.

"Uh-huh." Goofy said.

"Group hug." Donald said.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy came together and hug eachother at each side. Yume smiled delightfully once again. But there was still trouble that they had to focus on now.

"Uh guys there's something I need to tell you." Yume said.

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

Yume explain everything to Donald and Goofy about Taision and Raymond making a deal with Hook and that her friend Nini is unconcouse. Donald and Goofy jumped with as they were startle from what they herd. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Garsh! Sound they trying to get to you." Goofy said.

"I know, but I don't understand why. Nini seem to drowsy her like were slightly open, it's like her mind's a blank-slate." Yume said.

"It could be that she's sleeping." Donald said.

"Sleeping?" Yume said confused.

"Your goanna have to see what's up with her, she could be in danger." Donald said.

"I'll try, but Raymond's guarding her. I'll have to find a way to get her out of the ship before something happens." Yume said.

"How do you think we'll do it?" Donald asked.

"Hmmm." Yume said with her hand on her chin. She tried to think of a plan to get Nini and help Taision and Raymond, until something grab her by her collar and put his hand on her mouth and his hook by her neck, it was captain Hook. He held Yume captive with his strong arms, Yume tried to break free but fail as Hook kept cluthing her. Donald and Goofy tried to help but Hook put his hook near her neck as they took a step forward.

"Come any closer and I'll lay my hook on her!" Hook said.

He dragged Yume away and went off to his assistances, Donald and Goofy just watch the horror of Yume being held captive.

* * *

Taision waited in the balcony of the ship watching the clear night sky, he still was upset of his failier to capture Yume. He didn't know what got over him, he just hesitated at her when he had the chance. It wasn't the questions of course, it was when he hold her in his arms and started whimping. Could it be that he miss her? He could himself flushing inside when he though of that question.

"Am I falling for her?" Taision thought to himself. He sworn he never felt this way before, it was her that made him stop. He just figured it out, no wonder.

A black portal appeared right behind him, he didn't even bother to turn around. He already knew who it was. Footstep came right behind him from the boy with glasses.

"Good news, Hook has Yume hostage. Now all we have to do is get her out of the ship while she's locked up." Raymond said.

"Right." Taision said tonelessly.

"Hey you alright?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah." Taision said.

"It seems like you have something on your mind." Raymond said.

Taision didn't say anything, but Raymond knew what was he must be thinking of at this time.

"Aww are you thinking your little girlfriend?" Raymond asked cheeky.

Taision jumped a little as his face turn red, he couldn't believe what Raymond said. Why would he think of that about him and Yume, he's probably just being a jerk like always.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Taision asked.

"That's why you didn't take her, you were just scared of hurting her." Raymond said.

"Just shut up! You don't even know what your saying." Taision said.

"Is that so? Mr. Softy?" Raymond asked.

"I said SHUT UP!" Taision said.

"Alright I was just teasing, you don't have to make a big whoop about it. It was just a joke." Raymond said.

"Now that Yume held captive, we should probably make the first move." Taision said.

"Yeah." Raymond said. Taision open the black portal and Taision went along with him into the black n purple fog of darkness.

* * *

Hook dragged Yume all the way to inside of the ship, he open the door and threw her to the hard floor.

"Hope you enjoy your nice stay in here." Hook said then started to laugh manically. He closed the door and lock it so Yume wouldn't escape. She lay on the floor feeling a bit like passing out until she saw a girl with a blue nightgrown and has brown curled locks.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

* * *

"Yume!" Donald shouted.

"Yume!" Goofy shouted.

They called out for her hoping she would respond but she their was no callback from her. They were getting very worried, What if Hook fed her to the shark? What if he made her walk the plank? What if he hid her in a box with no wholes? Goofy started to panic in fear, he ran around in circles with his hands on his head. Donald jumped up and slap Goofy right-side the face to snap him out of it.

"Pull yourself together Goofy! I'm sure she's still somewhere in the ship." Donald said.

"I hope so." Goofy said.

"Hey guys!" a voice said.

Donald and Goofy turn to see who it was, it was Peter with Henry and Micheal.

"Peter! Oh boy are we glad to see you." Donald said.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Hook gots Yume, and we don't know where she is." Goofy said.

"What?!" Peter said in shock.

"Correction, she's in a fine place of mine." Hook said.

The group turn to face him in anger.

"Where's Yume you filthy fiend?!" Donald said angry.

"Watch your mouth or you'll the be the ones to be shark food." Hook said.

"What have you done to Yume?" Peter asked.

"No need to worry, she's just on board with Wendy. I'm sure she'll be safe...for now." Hook said.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"There are two boys who said they wanted her, so I made an agreement to keep her held captive in the ship until they come and get her." Hook said.

"What!" Donald and Goofy said.

* * *

Yume explain to Wendy everything about who she was and what she was doing here. Wendy understood and nodded, now she knew what was going on here. The girls sat next to eachother and had their legs crossed.

"My you really have danger lurking thours you." Wendy said.

"Yes, that's why I have to get out of here before things get worst, but Hook has both of us hostage." Yume said.

"Speaking of which, your mother was held captive along with me, she looked very tired. Of course that was because she was sleeping." Wendy said.

"Sleeping?" Yume said confused. It's not like her mother would just be sleeping while being held captive in the ship.

"Why yes, her eyes were slighting open and she barely even move. I was able to sence that was sleeping from her akward position." Wendy said.

Yume remember when she saw Nini in that same position. Could she be sleeping too?

"No she can't be, there must be something else. I know for a fact her heart is still inside her. But what could it be?" Yume thought.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

Yume got up without answering.

"I have to find Nini, she must be held hostage in this ship too." Yume said.

She started running off to search for Nini, Wendy reach out her hand for her.

"Wait! Yume you shouldn't go out, there could be a trap." Wendy said.

"I'm not goanna let that stop me from finding my friend." Yume said.

* * *

"Where's Yume and Wendy?!" Donald shouted.

"That's something you'll have to found out for yourself, I'll let solve this puzzle before I have time to make you walk the plank." Hook said. Then he walked around leaving the group confuse.

"This is goanna be toughfer than we thought." Goofy said.

"Wait I just remember I've to this ship so many times, and now I remember where they could possibly be." Peter said.

"Then show us." Donald said.

"John I need you to start taking Micheal to a safe place where you won't be harm." Peter said to John.

"What? How come we can't come with you." John asked.

"It's too dangerous for you and your brother, it's best you find a safe place to hide." Peter said.

"But Wendy's our sister." Micheal said.

"Don't worry we're goanna get her back as soon as possible. Beside I'm sure Wendy wouldn't want you guys to get hurt." Peter said.

John nodded and agree, he grab Micheal's hand and went off to find a safe place to keep protective.

Donald, Goofy, and Peter went to check the balcony of the ship to see if Yume was there, they saw Raymond who walking across the balcony. But what was he up too?

"What's he doing here?" Donald asked.

Goofy just shrugged.

Then Taision came along to Raymond and started to have a discussion.

"Are you sure you wanna be the first one to get her?" Taision asked.

"Thrust me, I can grab her in on swift swap unlike you who just screws up on the job." Raymond said.

"Hey! Next time I won't do that again." Taision said.

"Just sayin you should do more better. A friendly advise." Raymond said.

"Whatever." Taision said.

"I'd better go, before she gets Nini. I bet she's looking for her right now." Raymond said.

He open a black portal to get inside the locked door where Yume and Wendy were held captive.

Taision left out of the balcony as soon as Raymond vanish in the darkness.

Donald and Goofy jumped in shock of what they overherd. Now things were getting worst.

"Uh-oh! This doesn't seems so good." Goofy said with concern.

"We gotta find Yume before they do." Donald said.

"But how? The door is lock." Goofy said.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the king's most powerful magician?" Donald said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry." Goofy said.

"C'mon, let go!" Donald said.

"Right!" Goofy said.

They head straight for the balcony as soon as possible.

* * *

Yume went to the next room and tried to search around the place until she saw her closest friend sitting with her legs crossed aside eeachother and her eyes droopy as she was breathing slowly.

"Nini." Yume said with a smile on her face. She was very happy to finally find her friend.

Until she felt a strong force hitting against her back, she fell to the ground unconcouse from the strong impact. Raymond just smirk from behind.

* * *

"Hurry Donald hurry." Goofy said.

"I'm trying." Donald said.

Donald hold on the lock and put his staff against the keyhole and blasted it breaking the lock into pieces.

"Finally!" Donald said. It was quite an hassle opening the lock after a few times.

They hurried into the inside of the ship to find Yume.

* * *

Raymond walked up to Yume's unconcous body and put his hand gently on her back and rubbed it gently. He straddle her keeping from moving if she could.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but we can't change destiny can we?" Raymond said.

"Don't threat, there's someone who wants to take good care of you. At least there's some people who understand as far as I know." Raymond said.

"And you think your light is strong enough to break through the darkness? Please, you don't even know the first thing of defence. Your just some sissy who can't even put a fight, how sad." Raymond said.

He summoned dark portal in front of him and carried Yume around her waist with his arm. Just before he could get into the portal he felt a zap on his back that made him fall on his knees and drop Yume to the ground.

"Let her go!" Donald said.

"Not you again!" Raymond said.

"Please don't hurt Yume, she was only trying to help." Goofy said.

"Right. Like she helped us by getting us in this mess. Then she tries to put our lives at risk, she doesn't care about us. This is all her fault. She's just as idioic and impulsive as her father!" Raymond said.

"Your the one who's the idiot, what made you think she did this? She's too nice to leave you guys in a pickle." Donald said.

"Your starting to sound like my friend Rhian. I guesse he's not the only buffoon who can't open his eyes." Raymond said.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy said.

Raymond laugh manically.

"You really like being her playmates. That's fine with me, I'll just tell Taision about this. I hope he'll do a better job in this than before." Raymond said.

He open a dark portal and left within it once again.

Donald and Goofy were still puzzled from what he said. They went up to Yume who was still passed out on the ground, luckily she was still breathing.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Don't panic, at least she's breathing. Let my magic do the trick." Donald said.

He held up his staff and point it thours Yume letting the green glow heal her body from painful agony. Each sparkle sooth the hurting bruises on her back. They were hoping that Yume would wake up any second now. Just at that moment her eyes fluttered as they were opening from the nap, she started get as she put her hand on her head and let out a groan.

"Oh Yume! Your back! Don't ever scares us like that again." Donald said as he hug her tight.

"Are you alright?" Goofy asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah just a little woozy." Yume said.

Then she relaise that she had to get Nini out of the ship.

"Nini!" Yume got up and then stopped as she started to feel pain from her back. She put her hands behind her back and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Easy their kiddo, you have to let your wounds heal completely." Goofy said.

"But I gotta help Nini." Yume said weakly.

"My, my, my, Are you that anxcouse?" a voice said.

Yume turn around to see who it was. It was Raymond holding Nini bridal-style.

"Nini!" Yume shouted she tried to run up to her but fell on her knees as her sore back hurt painfully bad.

"You really do have a sensitive body. I can tell you really could sence the darkness." Raymond said.

"I don't get it. You and Taision are nothing but jerks. Your making this worst than already is. What happened to our friendship?" Yume asked.

"I don't know what to say to that." Raymond said.

"You know that the darkness is terrible in the wrong hands. Why are you and Taision doing this?" Yume asked.

"Can't darkness be a guy's best friend. You are against me and everyone else in our friendship." Raymond said

"What?" Yume asked.

"My time here can't be wasted by you. I'll just let Taision here take care of you. I'm sure he won't screw up like before right?" Raymond looked at Taision as he reffered to him. Taision didn't anwser instead he just looked away stern.

"Anywho I'm getting this poor girl to a better place. I'll tried to figured out how to wake her up. Next time we meet you'll be the second one to be asleep." Raymond said.

Taision summoned a black portal against the wall behind Raymond, Raymond walked backward while carrying Nini in his arms.

"Wait!" Yume reached out her hand for them. But she couldn't get up due to the painful sore on her back. She watch as Raymond disappeared in the dark portal with Nini.

Yume was so devistated she cried, letting her warm tears fall to the ground. Each drop made tiny pools between her hands as were firmly on the ground.

"Why? WHY?!" Yume screamed so hard not caring how much her throat would hurt. Taision walk up to her and placed a blue bottle in front of her. Yume looked at it confused.

"Drink it, it will give you back your streight." Taision said.

"Please Taision, let me help you." Yume said in a weak tone.

"I can't. I told you it's not possible anymore." Taision said.

Tasion open a black portal next to him, he paused before he could go in.

"It's best we go off seperately. After all light and darkness can't be together." he said his last words as he enter the dark swirled vortex and disappeared from sight.

Donald and Goofy walked up to Yume and helped her up from ground. She tried to keep her body in balance, she wobbled a bit but got a good grip of herself and stood up straight.

"Thanks guys." Yume said.

"C'mon kiddo let's get's you out of here." Goofy said.

"Yeah, your right." Yume said. She picked up the blue bottle that Taision gave her and put it in her pocket.

The trio left out of the ship and found Peter, John, Micheal and Wendy in Neverland. It seems as if they made it back safe from Hook's ship.

"Hey you found Wendy." Goofy said.

"Yeah, we would able to get Wendy off the ship, while you guys were staling the pirates. Thanks so much for all your help." Peter said.

"Y-your w-welcome." Yume said stuttering from her weak voice.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked concerned.

"She's a little woozy from her fight, but she'll pull through." Donald said.

"Hope you feel better Yume, we really appreciate you getting Wendy back." John said.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help." Yume said.

"Here Yume a little something for all your trouble." Wendy handed a nice pink ribbon for her nice blond hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, it deserve pretty accessories on it. Take it I assist." Wendy said.

"Gee thanks, that's very nice of you." Yume said.

Tinkerbell flew over to Yume and swore circles around her.

"What?" Yume asked her since she didn't understand what she was saying.

"She's said your beautiful." Peter said.

Tinkerbell sprinkle some fairy dust on her pink ribbon that Wendy gave her.

"Tinkerbell wants you keep some magic with you, so she added some fairy dust to your ribbon." Peter said.

Yume looked at her pretty ribbon which was covered in magic glitter.

"Thank you." Yume said to Tinkerbell who nodded in a way of saying "Your welcome."

Yume, Donald and Goofy said their goodbyes to Peter and the others.

* * *

OH GOD! This took such a long time, and I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was also goanna put Hook making Yume walk the plank but I wanted to get this chapter done with. And another thing I'm gonna be moving so goanna have internet in a while. I'm terribly sorry, but I'll try to do what I can. Then when I get the internet back I'll finish the story I promise.


	25. Light in The hands of Fathe

Sora and his comrades came to Yen Sid's tower where they associated with Ven, Aqua, and Terra back in their Keyblade War against Xehanort and his vessels of darkness. He was happy to meet his old friends again but was still concern about the bad news that the king offered. All the keyblade masters gathered up for their meeting with the king and Yen Sid.

"It's been a long time everyone, but I'm highly glad you could make it." Yen Sid said.

"Master Yen Sid, we're happy to be reunited as well." Sora said.

"Especially after all these years, we've been taking care of ourselves." Riku said.

"That's good to hear, you all have became from children to young adults. Time as made many differences from history to past. And now we have new group as keyblade bearers that need to be gathered as well." The mouse king said.

"Mickey's right, the next generation of keyblade masters is ready to be put together. We need them for the most perilous that's yet to come. Even I fear of it." Yen Sid said.

"I don't get it, I thought we destroy the darkness already. How could Xehanort still be alive? After the war it was supposed over right?" Sora asked.

"Well unforthenanly, part of the darkness was able to revive him. As was the rest of them, they still had the even the smallest of darkness to bring 'em back." Mickey explain.

"That figures, I knew that the darkness couldn't be that easy to destroy even with the X-blades." Ven said.

"I guess this means we're goanna need more light to help us out. What we have now isn't good enough anymore." Terra said.

"Your right, the seven guardian of lights is no longer strong enough. Now that the time as past, a new forms of light is now been develop." Yen Sid said.

"You mean, the children we were protecting. They have grown already, is it time for them wield the keyblades for sure?" Aqua asked.

"A few of them already have it with them. But the rest of them are still in waiting for theirs." Yen Sid said.

"I hope they'll get them A.S.A.P. Before they get into some kind of trouble." Kairi said.

"Sora. Your child is the most strongest light. She has a heart with the most purist of all of them." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah, I know she is. I know that her destiny was goanna come eventually." Sora said.

"But that also leads her in danger of the darkness. Xehanort is willing to get back what he had, and he won't let any obsicles get in his path. This time it will be a power of light and a power of darkness to complete his unbearable plot. And it involves your daughter as well." Yen Sid said.

"What?! What are you saying?" Sora asked shocked.

"As soon as Kairi gave birth to Yume your fate was pass down to her. Something perminate that she will carry within her forever. And as for Kairi's light being another thing passed to her she has become the eighth and most powerful pincess of hearts as you may have know. Her light is so powerful Xehenort will stop at nothing to get her and her heart." Yen Sid explain.

Sora couldn't beileve what he was hearing. Now his child was in great danger? It was something was definantly afraid of.

"You mean, he's after my daughter?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid just nodded sadly.

"All I can say is that your daughter is the next one to fight the darkness with her light. The generation has to move as long the evil continues rise. Yume must follow in the path she was born to. Nothing can change that." Yen Sid said.

Sora lowered his head in sadness, Kairi put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"It's ok Sora, we raise our daughter to be careful. I'm sure she's become mature enough to be responsible for her destiny. We shouldn't worry about her." Kairi said.

Sora look at his wife's face, he saw how happy she was that their daughter will become hero just like him. Sora smiled back at her lifting up his spirits.

"She's right Sora, Yume is now a bright young keyblade wielder. She'll be able to defend herself now." Mickey said.

"But she's still my daughter, my blood." Sora said.

"You've protected your kid long enough, it's time you thrust her and let her grow up to more independent." Riku said.

Sora started to smiled and agree. Of course he made through so much when he was a kid, now it was his daughter's turn to take a journey for the sake of the worlds. His daughter's goanna grow up and he could do nothing about it. He could just watch her watch her become a brave young lady, that's what makes him the happiness.

"By the way Master Yen Sid, is there by any chance Xehanort took some of the pure hearts?" Ven asked.

Everyone stood silent at that question.

"I wish i could say no. But...i can't. To tell you the truth he manage to get a few." Yen Sid said.

"Oh dear, but he can't complete the collection without Yume. He will strike down anyone to get to her." Aqua said putting her hand on her mouth.

"Yes that's true, but she will be aware of it soon. As long as she has associates to protect her." Yen Sid said.

"Why yes. Donald and Goofy are company her now. They must still be on their journey somewhere." Mickey said.

"But if Yume doesn't know what she has she won't be able to protect herself from Xehanort's reach." Terra said.

"Just because she's not aware of it doesn't mean she won't protect herself." Ven said.

"As successful keyblade masters, you have defeated the darkness long ago. Now you will need to inform Yume and her comrades about this. I am knowing without doubt that Organization XIII is coming for the purist light, we need the new guardians of light to come together making all of lights stronger than before." Yen Sid said.

"All right! I'll go out and found Yume. Hopefully she'll have her friends with by now." Mickey said.

He dig into his pocket and looked for his star that he use for travel. He dig in real good but felt nothing but his empty pocket.

"OH NO! It's gone!" Mickey shouted.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Sora asked.

"My star! I must of drop it somewhere. It could be anywhere now." Mickey said.

"Where did you last saw it?" Ven asked.

* * *

"You fools!" Malifecent shouted at the two boys that stood before her.

"We're sorry, we tried our best." Taision said.

"If you would've just take while you have the chance we wouldn't be in this right now." Raymond said.

"I tried but she had her allies with her. They just got in the way." Taision said.

"Curses! Those buffoons just wont leave her alone for once!" Maleficent said.

"Thrust me I would've capture Yume if she was just by herself." Taision said.

"Of course I forgive you. You did your best and that's what matters." Maleficent said as she patted Taision on the head.

"What about me? I almost had her." Raymond said.

"True but you didn't put enough effort into. At least Taision was able to cover her in a blanket of darkness." Maleficent said.

Taision stick his tounge out at Raymond teasing him. Raymond just crossed his arms and scrunch up his face in angered.

"Now then, this girl who is she?" Maleficent asked turning to Nini who was laying on the ground sleeping.

"That's Nini she's a friend of ours." Taision said.

"She sleeping for some reason, we couldn't wake her up thought." Raymond said.

"Is that so?" Maleficent said.

She walk up to the unconcouse girl. She took a good look of the sleeping Nini was constenly breathing.

"I thought I've seen this, but it's not like what Yume's mother had." Maleficent said.

"What do you mean?" Taision asked.

"Yume's mother Kairi lost her heart once, and it put her body to a deep sleep." Maleficent said.

"But it's not like what Nini has, she seems to be in a intense coma." Maleficent said.

"An intense coma?" Raymond said confused.

"A coma that's too strong, it can't even be revive with an ordinary medication. It has to be done by a medicine made from the pure light of all." Maleficent said.

"Why?" Taision asked.

"Because the darkness is clunching her make her heart weak and tired, if she get cure by the medicine soon. She must have medicine made with a strong light that can break out the darkness that is troubling her." Maleficent said.

"A pure light eh?" Taision said cheekily. Something slick just came in his head.

"What's that you thinking of?" Raymond asked.

"Well know a light that can be perfect for the medication." Taision said.

"Do you mean?" Raymond asked knowing what he was talking about.

Taision nodded.

"Exellent! That way we'll have the girl and her light." Maleficent said.

"I'll let you bring Yume since your such a big help." Maleficent said referring to Taision.

"What about me?" Raymond asked.

"You did a great job as well, but it's better you stay and supervise Nini here. I'm also goanna associate Taision so the poor boy has special guidance for his encouragement." Maleficent said.

"Alright if you say so, anyway I wouldn't want Nini to be alone like this." Raymond said.

Taision open a dark portal in of him and Maleficent. She place her green hand on his shoulder.

"Come boy." Maleficent said. Taision nodded gently.

They both walked into the portal and vanish along with the portal, leaving Raymond and Nini alone.

* * *

Donald took in the driving seat and drove the ship gently keeping aware of the direction. Goofy sat next to Yume who was still weak in pain, she realize she still had the blue bottle in her pocket, she dig into her jacket pocket and pulled the bottle. She open the top and was ready to take a sip of it just when Goofy interrupted her.

"Wait Yume! It could be poisonous!" Goofy said.

"Taision would never giving something like that. He's not that type of fiend." Yume insured.

She put her lips on the top of the bottle and chugged it down in every sip. Once she was done she started to feel energy running through her veins. Her back was healing from the hard blast that Raymond shot on her. She was all healed up from her wounds. Goofy was amazed by her recovery.

"Wow, it really was a healing potion." Goofy said.

"There's still good in Taision, he's having a hard time breaking through the darkness. I just know it." Yume said.

"How are you so sure that?" Donald asked.

Yume though of that question it made her think about what Taision did when he was crying and hug her. She could tell that Taision is being consume with the darkness making him do things he doesn't want to do. It's like being puppet where you are possessed by another.

"I just...know" Yume said.

"If this is getting more serious, we should find the king faster." Goofy said.

"Why don't we look in Hollow Bontson again?" Yume asked.

"Again?" Donald asked.

"We didn't check everywhere, I didn't even get to check the whole place myself." Yume said.

"She's got a point Donald, the king might be there looking for her." Goofy said.

"Alright then." Donald said.

He turn the ship around and went over to the world of Hallow Bastion.

* * *

Rhian wondered to a town where everyone was unfamiliar. He didn't know what to do but just walk around place. He still wonder where Yume, Taision, and Nini were he hoped he will somehow find them. He still didn't get why Raymond was being such a jerk back there, now he was on his own looking for his close friends. He stopped at a coffee shop where he could sit and take a break from all his wondering around.

"Hey kid." a man said. He must be the owner of the café.

Rhian turn to the voice and made eye contact with the man.

"Come here." he said.

Rhian walked up to the man and stand by his counter, the man was wearing an apron and a bakery hat, he also had a black mustash.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering for hours looking for my friends." Rhian said.

"It's quit an hassle eh?" The man said.

"No kidding." Rhian said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well since you've been walking in the cold streets for hours, how 'bout a nice hot cup of decafe with a Danish?" The man asked in offer.

"Sure thanks." Rhian said.

"That'll be 15 munnies." the man said holding out his hand.

Rhian just stood with his head lowered a bit.

"You don't have money?" The man asked.

"No." Rhian mumbled.

"Well since you've been wondering like a lost puppy, I'll let you sly this time. Besides I wouldn't want you starving all night." The man said.

Rhian smiled with appreciation, he like how the owner was being nice to him on his time here. He could smell the aroma of the brewed decaf with a flavor of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. And a freshly baked Danish made with cream cheese and sprinkled with cinnamon and spice. The man served up Rhian his hot cup of decaf with a warm freshly baked Danish. Rhian blow on his decaf so it wasn't too hot and took a sip of his delicious decaf then took a bite of his scrumcous Danish.

"So kid, how'd did you end up here?" The man asked.

"It happen one night when something crazy happen to my island. Then me and my friends got separated from eachother." Rhian explain said.

"Have you've found any of them?" The man asked.

"I did had one of them with them with me, but then my friend Raymond started to act like a jerk with and took my other friend with him." Rhian said sadly. He took another bite of his Danish.

"Did you tried to at least convince him?" The man asked.

"I did, but he wouldn't listen." Rhian said as he took another sip from his decaf.

"Look kid, you must be an eiteinist as I can tell. I know you could do better than that, you can't let him just stab you and your buddies in the back. You need to stick up for up them no matter what. Letting him get away with it is like letting have the power to do what he wants. You got that?" The man asked.

Rhian understood clearly what he ment and nodded in agreement. Now he knew what he had to do. He finish up his decaf and Danish, and clean his mouth with a napkin. He threw the wrapper and the empty cup in the thrash can.

"Thanks again." Rhian said.

"No problem, say kid what's your name?" The man asked.

"Korinu but my friends call me Rhian." Rhian said.

He waved goodbye to the man as he waved back. Rhian knew what had to be done, he had an unfinish business to settle with Raymond. After all a smart guy needed to outsmart an idiot.

* * *

About the coma that Nini has it's a special type of coma that's controlled by darkness, like Maleficent said only a pure light is the medication that can cure the coma otherwise Nini will get very sick and will have a harder time waking up from her coma. If you were wondering where Rhian/Korinu was, he's acthually in Traverse Town just like where Yume was. Next chapter coming up!


	26. Hollow Bastion Second Visit

The familiar soroundings of Hollow Bastion was plesant of the small town. Yume walked through the path along with Donald and Goofy by her sides. The stores was nice with a great sale of merchandise like Cid's shop back in Travers Town. It made the young blond think of how this place was a bit similar to the first world she went to, a place where people end up after their homes were lost. It made her feel sad in sorrow for those homeless people who had nowhere to go but to stay in a hotel where they can take selter for themsleves. But then she remembered Taision, Nini, Raymond, and Rhian weren't with her. Could it be that they were sent somewhere else besides Traverse's Town?

The though made Yume curious, so curious she stopped for a moment living Donald and Goofy confuse on why she just paused. She put her hand on her chin and tried to think this through quietly.

"What's wrong Yume?" Goofy asked.

"Do you guys ever wonder where people could end up if their homes were gone beside Traverse Town?" Yume asked.

"It depends wherever they're taken to." Goofy said.

That could be a good explanation, but there could be more. Maybe Traverse wasn't the only world where people could end up in. There could be some worlds that a person would be put wherever the darkness would take them.

"C'mon let's pick up the pace the faster the better." Donald said.

"Oh right." Yume said.

They continue to walk their way in the town hoping to find the king somewhere, so far Yume was able to meet up with Taision, Nini, and Raymond but she wondered where Rhian was. She totally forgot about him. What if Taision was right? What if she didn't focus on finding her friends. Yume nodded her head, of course that wasn't true she was desperate to find her from the start there's noway she would forget about them.

"Say, Yume what was that thing you found back their?" Goofy asked.

'That thing?' Maybe he meant when they're were in Neverland. Now she remembered.

"Oh yeah." Yume said. She dig into her pocket and pulled out the star-shaped object, it was yellow and very shiny. Donald and Goofy regonize that thing anywhere, it belong to the king.

"That's the king's star-founder!" Goofy said.

"A star-founder?" Yume asked confused.

"It's what he uses to help him travel to other worlds where he wants, but sometimes it can be a tricky object to use." Goofy said.

"So this is what he uses to travel?" Yume asked.

"He had a ship, but he uses the star-founder for backup just in case something unexpected happens." Donald explain.

If he had a Gummy Ship and star-founder. Could it be that...his ship crashed?!

"You don't he got into an accident with his ship, do you?" Yume asked.

Donald and Goofy jumped in terrible shock. They were terrified if anything bad would have happen to the king. Yume could tell they were in great concern but then she decided to look at the positive side.

"Unless he manage to use the star-founder to help him out." Yume said.

Donald and Goofy were relief at that statement, after all the king was a strong and fearless keyblade bearier so there wasn't anything to worry about.

"That's weird." Donald said. He went up to Yume with a supicous look on his face, he took a good look on Yume as he walked around her in a circle with his eyes still on her. Yume started get confuse about this situation as she could put that way.

"What? What is it?" Yume asked.

"The star-founder usually sends someone to another world automaticlly, but from how I see it, it's having any affect on you." Donald said.

"Your right Donald, usually the star-founder would starts activating even when it's not told to. But it's not doing anything to Yume." Goofy said.

"Huh?" Yume asked. She didn't get what they were talking about.

"Perhaps, we should ask the king about this, this is defantely something supicous we need to solve." Donald said.

"Yep." Goofy nodded.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

The trio looked around to see where the voice came from. They looked up to see a ninja looking girl on the top of a building which wasn't so high. It was no other then Yuffie the great ninja. She was waving at them from beyond the roof. They waved back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Yuffie!" Yume said.

Yuffie jumped off the building and landed on her feet. She ran up to Yume with her arms wide open, she gave her a great big hug. Holding her so tight not wanting to let her go.

"Hey, how's my favorite little keyblade bearier?" Yuffie said hugging her even tighter.

"I'm f-fine, but if you don't not sqeezing me, your little keyblade bearier goanna suffocate." Yume said studdering a bit.

Donald and Goofy a bit at the moment. Yuffie finally let go of the little blond, letting her get some air to fill her lungs.

"I just knew I would see you guys again. You all look tired from your journey what's been going on recently?" Yuffie asked.

"Well we've been searching and searching but we still have no sight of the king, so we though maybe we could stop by and visit you guys and asked about something." Yume said.

"I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind helping you guys. Come with me." The great ninja started jumping in farther distance away, bouncing one step after the other making it a challenge for them.

"Hey, wait up!" Yume said.

She tried to catch up with the fast jumping ninja girl, but man she was so fast like cheetah in high speed. Donald and Goofy even had a hard catching up even with Yume, that blue bottle that Taision gave her really did the trick not only did it heal her wounds completely but it also gave her energy back. Yume kept running faster to reach Yuffie, suddenly she found her standing with her hand in stop position. Yume stopped running before she would trip over the ground after her chasing, then Donald Goofy stop catching their breath. Yume raisied an eyebrow in confuse wondering why Yuffie just stop in front of a gizmo place. She step aside and turn the doorknob and open the door revealing the inside of the place.

"Welcome the HQ Yume, where all the experts of technology have the most incredible gizmo and computer activation machines." Yuffie introduced.

"Wow." was all Yume could say. She gasped at the famous technology in the place. Even stuff she never seen like wider-screen computers with thousands of buttons, camcorders with good view of the town areas. She couldn't believe what they had in this place, so fasinating.

"Hey their little lady, glad to you alright." Cid said as he turn from his spinable chair.

"Oh hello mister uh I-i mean Cid." Yume said embarressed.

"I see your still a little shy aren't you?" Cid asked.

"No, I'm just a little you know." Yume said. She wasn't much of the shy type but she does get nervous at times.

"It's nice to see you ok, I knew we would see eachother again." Aerith said standing next to Leon.

"Guess you still have streght in you kid." Leon said.

"Oh Leon, I wanted to talk to you." Yume said.

"What is it kiddo?" Leon asked calmly.

"We've been traveling to many worlds so far, but we still have no site of the king. We looked around and the first I came he wasn't here etheir. But I thought if there's any chance he could still be around this place since i didn't look hard enough. I manage to find this where he left out while he was wondering, I think he lost it without notice." Yume showed everyone the star-founder, Leon took a good look at it.

"It's one of those objects that can teleport someone to another world every now and then." Leon said.

"That's right, but when the king first used it kept teleporting him where it sent him. Even if he didn't made up his mind on where he wanted to go. However it dosen't affect Yume for some reason." Goofy said then he started to scratch his head.

"It could be that she's immune." Donald said in suggestion.

"Is that so?" Leon said.

"What is this all about it though?" Yume ask. Of course she didn't get why it was such a big deal for her. Donald and Goofy relise that they didn't tell Yume about her heart and her having the purist light within it. They stood their silent for a second, Aerith was the was one to spoke up.

"Sweetie you look like you had a rough time come with me." Aerith said holding out her hand. Yume kindly grab in acceptance, she walked off with Aerith as they left HQ.

"What was that all about?" Yuffie asked.

"Well you see, we still haven't told her about her heart having the most purist light ever. Or her being haunted by Organization XII, in fact she kinda ran up to one unexpectedly." Donald said.

"You guys haven't told the young girl yet, boy is she not goanna be aware?" Cid said.

"No need to worry, she can fight like a pro. She already knows the basics." Goofy said.

"That won't be good enough anymore, not unless she knows the truth." Leon said

* * *

Yume and Aerith went to a small cafe by the park, where the birds sing their lovely songs and the butterflies flutter in the air. There was a nice water fountain in the middle of the beautiful garden where flower bloom out their beloved colors. Yume sat in the table waiting for Aerith to come back from ordering something from the cafe. When she came back she brought two cups of hot chocolate and plate with chocolate chip cookies. Yume love the scent of warm chocolate coming through her nose it smelled so tasty. Yume hold her the cup of hot chocolate and blew on it so it wasn't too hot to burn her mouth.

"Why something hot like hot chocolate?" Yume asked.

"They say something hot helps sooth the wounds of a body. Even in the deepest pain, it relaxes the harsh scraps and bruises with it's hot liquid." Aerith explained.

Yume started to get the idea but she still didn't understand completely.

"Like how warm water help release stress when you take hot bath." Aerith said.

Yume nodded in agreement, she took a sip of her hot chocolate. The warm taste of chocolate went down her throat with plessure, her tastebuds would take the nice hot bath of the hot chocolate that touched them. Then she took a bite a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, the warm and gooeyness just filled her mouth with joy. Aerith smile happily to see Yume enjoying herself. Yume kept stuffing her face with cookies and drank more hot chocolate to wash it down, she then relise she need to talk to Aerith about something important.

"Was there something you needed to ask of?" Aerith said.

Yume gulped down the cookies she was devouring and began to speak up.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been wondering about where you could end up after your home is lost. Like when I ended in Travers Town my friends weren't there, If i could make an inference I think that people would be shattered in different worlds once their place is gone." Yume said then took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Your right." Aerith said after taking a small sip of her hot chocolate.

Yume almost choked on her cookies after what Aerith said. It that really true? People can really end up in different worlds?

"If you were seperated from your friends, then that must mean that they were put in individual worlds. You were able to be sent to Travers Town as most people would end up when they have to no home to turn to. Traverse Town is the place where people end up when they lost their homes." Aerith explain.

"But why?" Yume asked.

"That's something that remains unknown, sorry but I can't tell you anymore." Aerith said.

Yume saw a sad look on Aerith's face once she finish her sentence, it was obvious that she was disappointed not to answer her. Yume didn't mind at least she told her the main reason there's no need for more.

"It's ok, you told me what I needed to know at least, that's enough." Yume said with a smile.

Aerith was frown turn into a grin, delighted to inform Yume what she wanted. Yume finished eating her cookies and chugged down the rest of her hot chocolate, not even noticing she had chocolate around her face, Aerith gave her a napkin for her to wipe it off.

* * *

"I have a feeling that the organization is making some dangerous skims around here, using heartless monster to fight for them. It's important that you guys stay put in case of anything supicous comes around. There still aiming to get Yume, you have to keep her secured so she doesn't get held hostage or anything like it." Leon said.

"Don't worry we won't let them lay a figure on her this time." Donald said with conviction.

"Geez, it not often when they come over for something like this, I mean there destroying other worlds, stealing people lives, eliminating innocent people just to get to her." Yuffie said with her hands on her hips.

"Never judge a book by it's cover Yuffie, never judge. There's a lot of stuff in Yume you don't know about." Cid said.

"And another thing, we need your help with something important." Leon said.

"What is it?" Goofy said.

"Organization XIII created some type of monster, it's very dangerous from not only it's looks but it's power. It can devoured over a hundred hearts in one gulp, it's extremely vicouse and it must be taken down A.S.A.P, so far it already devoured twenty hearts. We manage to defeat the minions but we could stop this creature, I'm guessing it need to be strick down with a power of light. It's the only way it can be cut through." Leon explain.

"Sounds like a job for Yume don'tcha think?" Goofy said.

Donald got angry and hit in his arm for what he said.

"Ouch! What did I say?" Goofy asked rubbing his sore spot where Donald punched him.

"We can't let that monster take Yume's heart, it will take away all her power and life. Donald said.

"Hello, your being too overprotected Donald. Yume is a high-spirit person who could kickass, that sounds like someone who could handle a monster. Even if she's only a kid." Yuffie said.

"Like I said never judge a book by it's cover." Cid said.

"You maybe right but-" Donald started saying until Yuffie interrupted him.

"But nothing, geez how stubborn are you? Yume has a path to take, a destiny to porfilled, she's Sora's kid. The daughter of the most strongest and kindhearted person to help save our world from eternal darkness, who successfully won the keyblade war and put an end to Xehanort. I'm sure Yume will do the same, you guys can't hold her back otherwise she'll never be a strong keyblade master or a hero." Yuffie said.

Donald and Goofy knew she had a good point, Yume is goanna be the next one to take Sora's place. A hero can't be provoked even by the most dangers or consequences even if he or she was the target. It was a hero's duty to protect those in need and be fearless throughout the unthinkable that would come.

"Your right, I guess we got carried away being overprotected of her." Donald said rubbing the back of his head.

"We were too convinced being her bodyguards that we forgot she was supposed to do the heroing." Goofy said.

"And we were never like this with Sora, maybe we did took it to far." Donald said lowering his head.

"It's alright you were doing your job but you just went a little overboard. Like what Yuffie said the kid knows how to take care of herself." Cid said.

"That is true." Goofy said.

From that moment a rumble started coming from the ground, it felt like an earthquake. Everything started shaking from it's place. It must've been something coming from outside.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Leon shouted.

Everyone left the HQ as quickly as possible, once they got outside they saw a fiery and vicouse monster from outside. It had sharp fangs with eight legs, it's eyes was completely red with anger. It had nails sharp like knives, and had a heartless red heart mark on it's chest. It was the monster Leon was talking about.

"Garsh, that thing sure looks scary." Goofy said holding his shield in front of him.

* * *

Fifthteen minutes earlier...

Yume and Aerith finished their snack, they went to the garbage and threw away the napkins that were curled up in ball. Yume wipe away the chocolate that was on her face from the chocolate chip cookies she was eating.

They decided to take a little walk together in Hollow Bostion, until they came up to an alley where they saw a man with black clothes and spikey blond hair with a sword hand on his back that had banagages wrap around it. It was...

"Cloud?" Aerith said.

"Hey, nice to see your still alright." Cloud said tonelessly.

"What are you doing here?" Yume asked.

"That's something that doesn't need to be worried about kiddo." Cloud said.

"I'm glad your back, everyone needed you to help support our stop to the monster." Aerith said.

"A monster?" Yume asked.

"That's right a beast that has an intense power of darkness. It can devoured any heart of anyone it comes to, so far we haven't been to defeat it. We're guessing it needs to be stop by the pure power of light. Something that bright enough to put an end to it." Cloud said.

A power of light? That made Yume wonder, she can use light from her keyblade. That could enough to stop the vicous beast, even the smallest of light can stop a power darkness.

"I can help. I know how to use light as my power. That just might be enough to defeat the monster." Yume said.

"I appreciate your coroperation kid, but if you really wanna help you should stay put where it can be safe." Cloud said.

Yume put her hands on her hip at Cloud's statement, that made her feel like she can't fight because she a kid. She's fourteen years old and she can cut group of heartless in one half, and this guy thinks she can't do anything. Before Yume could say something Aerith was the one to speak up.

"Please Cloud, Yume is our new hero. She has the power that can save all of us. There's no one else that could do this than her at this time, she's our only hope now." Aerith said. Yume felt delighted having someone who believes in her. Cloud looked at the little blondie who was just the same height as the burnette father of hers. A fourteen year old who had a weapon the can cut threw the darkness like fire that can cut ice. Even for a child she still had the skills and that should be enough from a hero.

"Fine then, just don't let your guard down kid. And remember don't hesitate, it won't get you anywhere." Cloud said.

"Right." Yume nodded.

A load roar came from farther distance, it musted of been some horrible creature. From far away, it was coming all the way near headquarters. Yume gasped at the loud roar, it must be where the other were at.

"What was that?" Yume asked.

"It's here." Cloud said.

"Oh my, it must be where the others are. We need to go after it." Aerith said.

"Right, you go and take Yume to the others." Cloud said.

"What about you?" Aerith asked.

"Don't worry just go." Cloud demanded. Aerith nodded and obeyed, she ran with Yume heading back to HQ.

* * *

"You think we'll just back down because your so scary ugly face?" Yuffie said to the monster.

"Uh, I don't think it's nessecary to aggravate it." Goofy said scared.

"C'mon Goofy let's show this Beast what we're made of." Donald said wielding up his staff.

"Let's see if we could out numbered this monster at least it's surrounded." Leon said.

"Alright." Yuffie said. She held up her big sliver star and jumped over to the opposite side of the monster. Donald and Goofy moved to the left side and Leon went to the right side. But there was still a side that was missing someone.

"There's still one side left Leon." Goofy said pointing at the empty spot.

"We're goanna have to do what we can. Until then let's give it our all." Leon said, everyone nodded and agreed.

The monster started to roar even louder, making everyone cover their ear in pain from the loud screech.

"Go!" Leon shouted.

Yuffie made a high jump and threw her star like a frispie, it starch the monster near the eye leaving scar filled with blood gushing out. Donald used his magic and blasted the it on his neck causing it to roar even louder, everyone kept covering their ears until the loud screech was gone. Leon shoot the monster on it's chest hoping it would fall from agony. Unforchenately it didn't yield it just roar into a horrible tone of temper.

"What's going? On everytime you hit it it's just roars even louder." Yuffie said.

"And it doesn't seem to be getting damage from our attacks." Goofy said.

"How is that possible?" Donald said.

"I don't know, apparently our attacks don't have any affect on that thing." Leon said.

"What should we do Leon ?" Yuffie asked.

Before Leon could even think the monster started to stamble and swoosh his long and sharp claws at Donald and Goofy then to Yuffie except for Leon who dodge the attack.

At the moment three flowers appeared aboved Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy and yellow sparkles sprinkled on them, healing every wound on their bodies.

"Are you ok?" Aerith said.

Leon turned to see Aerith and Yume running to him.

"Is that the monster?" Yume asked.

"Yeah, we tried to fight it but it seemed to be indisstructible." Leon said.

"How is that?" Aerith asked.

Leon didn't answer, Yume went up to Donald and Goofy hoping they would wake up soon. As soon as they awaken, Yume help them up from the dirty ground.

"Oh Yume! Perfect timing." Goofy said.

"What happened?" Yume asked.

"We were trying to stop this beast but it keeps ignoring our attacks. Like it's immune to it." Donald said.

"How can we possibly stop this thing?" Goofy said.

"Like I said, only a power of light strike it down." Leon said.

"A power of light?" Yume questioned in her head. She thought about the power of light that she can use with the keyblade. A special light that comes from her inner will, that she can only release when it's in need. It might acthually work. Yume came up with a plan that just might work.

"Guys I got an idea but I'm goanna need your help." Yume said.

"Sure what you have in mind?" Goofy asked.

"I know you guys can't even scratch that monster, but do you think you could distract at it while I put in a sneak attack." Yume said.

"But how are you goanna do that?" Donald asked.

"I can use the power of light, with I'll be able to strike it down. It'll be eliminated in no time for sure I just know it." Yume said.

"Alrighty then." Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy went to separate sides of the heartless monster, they attack it from each side even though they couldn't harm it they could at least distract by hitting it. Yuffie tried to throw her star at it's neck but it quickly shoot back at her like steel. Yume took advantage of the moment and ran behind the monster so it wouldn't notice her, she dodge it's tail from hitting her from behind. It was really getting angry from the attack Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy were making. Yume quickly did a high jump and climb from the walls that were near by as her feet bounce off them hopping from on side to the other. Then finally she jump high in the air and held her keyblade up above her head it started glowing with bright light and sliced it on the head. The monster screamed in agony, from the torture pain of the shiny light that made it sting. Everyone covered their ears again to block the horrible screech that was coming from the monster's mouth. It eventually fell down to the ground and disappeared in the darkness.

Every jumped for joy of their successful victory. Yume was so proud of herself for making such a great effort in defeating the terrifying beast. She didn't even know she had it in her, she felt the same strong and willful feeling inside her heart just like her father felt. It felt so incredible, being a keyblade hero really take a lot of effort and support but Yume wouldn't have it any other way.

"Way to do Yume, you beat the monster!" Goofy said giving her a high five.

"Thanks but I wouldn't been able to if it wasn't for you guys. You really help a lot." Yume said.

"Aw it was nothing." Donald said.

"Great work kid, you really had the guts to take him down." Leon said patting her head.

"Thank you." Yume said.

"WOOH! Alright Yume! You beat it's butt in one hit! Great job!" Yuffie said. She hugged Yume really tight from her joyment.

"Ok, Ok. Your welcome, but in return can you stop trying to break me in half?" Yume said in a weak voice.

Yuffie let go of Yume letting her catch every gap of breath in her lungs. Cid came over to the group to see the end of he battle, he could tell that Yume must of beaten the monster from the reaction of everyone thanking her.

"Well little lady you really did had it in ya." Cid said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I didn't know I had it in me. It's like I had this special power inside me that was ready to come out." Yume putting her hand on her chest.

"That's what's called your inner streight, something that was waiting to come out once you released it." Aerith said putting a hand on Yume's shoulder.

Later on the gang headed back to HQ, Yume asked Leon how they can get rid of the last bits of darkness that terrorizing other worlds. Leon folded his arms firmly and had a serious look on his face, he obviously knew the answer.

"Alright kid, now listen up. There's still bit of darkness consuming into far off places, there's also someone that could be responsible for that. Besides the organization they have a ally of them. Her name is Malificent, she's a devious witch. She likes using the power of darkness as her own too. If your willing to clear up every inch of darkness, you might wanna go find her first. She could be responsible for some the damages of the darkness, but be careful she's can be a dangerous person." Leon said.

"Alright then, I'll go find her." Yume nodded.

"She's not all fun and games Yume. Malificent can be pretty nasty." Goofy said.

"Yeah you don't wanna mess with that witch." Donald said.

"It's ok, if I can defeat a vicouse monster then I can deal with a mean old witch." Yume said with conviction.

"Garsh, you really are brave." Goofy said.

"Wait Yume, one more thing." Aerith said.

"Yes?" Yume said.

Aerith handed over a green bottle that had some liquid in it. It was like the potion that she had only that it was green instead of blue.

"It's a maximum potion, it can heal any wound of a body no matter how bad the wounds are. Take it, you'll probably need it." Aerith said.

"Thank you." Yume grabbed the bottle and put it in her pocket where it would fit.

"Bye, good luck." Yuffie said waving. Yume waved back.

"Bye." Yume said.

Yume, Donald, and Goofy headed back on the ship and took off.

* * *

Nini was coughing a lot, she was turning awfully pale and she sweated from the top of her forehead. It was difficult for her to breath, warm tears came out from her eyes as they were watering. It's like she was having a fever, Raymond placed his hand on her forehead. She felt really hot, her temperature was rising up badly.

"She getting worst." Raymond said.

"The darkness is spreading very badly, it must be flowing in her body." Maleficent said.

"Taision better not take too long. If Nini perishes someone's goanna get their butt kicked." Raymond said angrily.

"Calm yourself, you'll need your energy eventually." Maleficent said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Raymond tried to calm himself down but he was still upset that Nini was getting even more sick than before. He wish that he couldn't been the one to go find the medicine but he could at least thrust his friend to finding it. Nini was intently weezing, obviously she was suffering and her cheeks were turning red.

"Hang in their Nini, we're goanna help you as soon as possible." Raymond said.

* * *

The adults were outside of Yen Sid's tower and stood by the stairs, watching the king as he was going to set off.

"Are you sure about this you majesty." Ven asked.

"Of course I am, I've learned how to open portals with the keyblade hundreds of times." The mouse king said.

"We have to thrust him Ven, he the only one the can bring Yume and the other here." Aqua said put her firmly on Ven's shoulder, he nodded and agree.

"Promise me that you'll bring my daughter back safe." Sora said.

"Of course, it's a definent promise." Mickey said.

He waved his keyblade and created a portal right in front of him where he was pointing at. He turn back to the young adults.

"See ya real soon." Mickey said happily. He walked into the portal and disappeared from site.

* * *

There you go! Sorry for the long wait, I just started highschool as a freshman and it was amazing. Highschool is so fun I love it a lot. And just to let you guys know I'm only able to go on the computer on weekends or days off from school so the updates are goanna take a while. And please review what you think.


	27. The Evil Witch

During the road on the ship...

Donald took the driver's seat and drove the ship more smoothly, Goofy wasn't a bad driver but it was probably best to let Donald do the driving so no one would get hurt from a crash or something. Yume and Goofy sat in the passenger seat, they had a conversation about Maleficent.

"I just don't get it if the organization are most powerful masters of darkness then how can Maleficent use darkness too. It doesn't make sence." Yume said.

"There's still some that can weild the power of darkness, it's up to the darkness to use it user." Goofy said.

Now that made sence, after all Taision and Raymond were chosen by the darkness, it could be because of their...

"Negativity!" Yume said loudly.

"Huh?" Goofy said confused.

"Think about it, light is a power of positivity and darkness is the power negativity. Those who have a negativity within themselves have chance of the darkness, but those who are positive about things can have greater chance to have good power like light for example. Darkness isn't really harmful but it be use for negativity, when someone is angry they release all of the negativity within themselves and that's how the darkness can sence a negativity within a person and goes straight to that person. That must of been how Taision and Raymond got darkness within them, they were too negative." Yume explain it very well.

"Garsh Yume, you found that out quickly." Goofy said.

"Yeah even your father couldn't figure that out quickly." Donald said.

"It's not that hard, theirs always a reason why people or things are chosen for. Like the keyblade, I had the ability to wield it because of my dad his fate was passed to me, maybe it wasn't destined but I was still chosen to be part of the keyblade heroes that's what really matters." Yume said.

"No wonder you have light within you Yume." Goofy said.

Yume smiled in honored from Goofy's comment it made her feels very special. She was the bright one who could lighten up people's hearts by thinking positive. She's was always so cheerful as she is right now, a girl with kind hearts and mind, who can get rid of the negativity. There is indeed a strong power that can wield by anyone that can have faith.

"Well miss happy-go-lucky is their anything else you like to ask of us." Donald said while looking at the space.

"Nothing now so far." Yume said.

There was a sudden rumble on the ship, could of been from something really hard that the ship hit against. It made everyone shake off their seats.

"Woah! Geez Donald and you said I always bump into things." Goofy said disappointed.

"I didn't bump into anything I swear." Donald said.

"Then what was that?" Yume asked.

"Let me see." Donald got back on his seat and check to see what was out in the space.


End file.
